Precious Gift
by DPIH
Summary: Lilly and Scotty have been dating for the past two years and are very much in love, what happens next? Will they be happy? Find out. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lilly and Scotty have been dating for the past two years and are very much in love, what happens next? Will they be happy? Find out. Read and review

A/n: In this story the whole Scotty/Chris debacle never happened and if I owned the characters they'd still be on TV and Lilly and Scotty would have at least kissed by now.

Precious Gift

Scotty Valens was in love, for the past two years he'd been dating the most remarkable woman he had ever met. He had never been this happy before, even in his first few years of his relationships with Elisa. About a week ago he realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

So that was why, He, Vera and Jefferies were standing in a jewellery store at 10'oclock on a Saturday morning. "So which one do you think Lil would like?" Scotty asked as he leaned down to observe the large selection of stunning diamond engagement rings. Jefferies chuckled and placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder "You're not nervous, are you Scotty?"

"Me, Nah" he replied and then after catching a look form his two best friends he sighed "Kinda, I just want this to be perfect you know" As his eyes travelled over to the next case, mentally rejecting several rings, That ones to gaudy, that one's too big, that one's not big enough. "What about this one?" Vera said from across the room. Scotty walked over to him and looked at the one He was pointing to. It was gold with a few diamonds dotted across its surface. "Nah, Lil doesn't like gold" Scotty said and he sighed "I didn't think this would be this hard, when I proposed to Elisa I just bought the first one I saw" He explained "But this, this is different"

He wasn't sure why he brought Will and Nick of all people to help him pick out a ring for Lilly; he supposed it was because they'd both been married before. Or maybe it was because they both knew and love Lilly almost as much as he did, but know he was starting to regret his decision. He sighed again and was about to suggest that they try one more store, when he saw it. Not too big, not too small simple and yet not plain. It was perfect, a delicate silver band with fourteen small diamonds set in the band. "Can I help you sir?" A woman asked him from across the other side of the counter.

"Yeah can I get a better look at that one?" he asked pointing to it, she nodded and fished out some keys from her pocket. Finding the right one, she opened the cabinet and took out the small velvet box. "They are all two and a half carat diamonds" she said

"Found one?" Will asked as he came up behind him

"Yeah I think I have" He said as he turned to face Will "How much?" he asked the saleswoman.

"That one is $8300" she said

"Ouch" Vera replied "That's more than my first car"

Scotty sighed, the ring was a little out of his price range but he also knew that he wouldn't find anything better or more perfect than this ring "I'll take it" he said defiantly

"Excellent choice sir" she said and she took the box from him and slipped it into a small bag as Scotty reached for his wallet. "Just hope you know what you're doin?" Vera asked his friend as his credit card swiped.

"I have never been more sure of anything else in my life" Scotty began "I love her so much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her" He took the bag from the sales girl and she smiled at him

"Good luck to you sir" she said

"Thanks, I am gonna need it"

Lilly sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed as she looked at the recipe books in front of her, Chris and her new boyfriend Jake were coming over for dinner and now she was wondering why she insisted on cooking. Lilly heard the front door open and turned around as she heard Scotty's familiar voice greeting the cats. "Hey Cariño" he said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him; she loved it when he called her that. "What are you doing here?" she asked him curiously

"I live here silly" he exclaimed, grinning at her cheekily. Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head

"No, I mean I thought you were going to the game with the guys"

Scotty shrugged "Change of plans" he simply said "I rather spend time with you anyway, speakin of which how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great" She said, Lilly smiled at him again and leaned into press a kiss to his lips "So what are you doin?" he asked as her saw the various open cookbooks on the bench.

"Chris and her new boyfriend Jake are coming over for dinner and I am trying to cook"

"Great, need a hand?" he asked

"Maybe you can help me with the food; I ain't the best cook in the world"

Scotty wanted to tell her that she wasn't the worst cook in the world, that he had had worse but he simply chuckled "Sure, why don't you go and get ready and I'll handle dinner"

Lilly nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek and brushed past him. Scotty shrugged out of his jacket and lay it on the table "Right, let's see what we can do"

Twenty minutes later, Lilly came down stairs and she sniffed the air, taking in the delicious aroma that was Scotty's spaghetti sauce. She walked back into the kitchen and Found Scotty chopping up mushrooms to add to the sauce. "Smells great" she commented, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. "That's just you" he said

"Need a hand?"

"Nah, sweetie got it all under control"

"Okay then, I'll set the table" Scotty nodded and turned down the bubbling sauce.

"Think I'll go get ready" He said and he walked out off their kitchen and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Lilly had finished setting the table by the time Scotty was coming back down stairs, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hi" she said, running her hands over his hands.

"Hi" he said moving his lips up her neck to the outer shell of her ear. The doorbell rang and he sighed "Guess we'll pick this up later" He said as Lilly slipped out of his grip and walked over to the front door. She opened it, finding Chris with her arm around a tall, well built sandy haired man next to her "Hey Lil" Chris exclaimed and her arm dropped from around his side and she hugged her older sister.

"Hey Chris" Lilly replied

Chris pulled back and wrapped her arms around the man again "Lil, this is my boyfriend Jake, Jake this is my big sister Lilly"

Jake grinned widely "Hey" he said sticking out his hand "Heard so much about you" She studied him and finally shook his proffered hand "Come on in" she said and she stood back "Jake this is my boyfriend Scotty Valens, Scotty this is Jake..."

"Jake Davidson" he answered her unanswered question "nice to meet you man" Scotty shook his hand and then Scotty gave Chris a quick hug "You guys hungry?" Lilly asked "Scotty made dinner"

"Great" Chris replied "I am starving"

Scotty and Lilly walked back into the kitchen as Chris and Jake sat down at the table. They came back in a few minutes later carrying two bowls each. "This looks great Scotty" Chris said as he placed a bowl in front of her.

"Scotty's a great cook" Lilly replied as she sat down and Scotty smiled at her. He poured everybody a glass of wine and then took a seat next to Lilly.

Conversation started up as they all began to eat and drink "So how did you two meet?" Lilly asked as she looked at her little sister. "We went to the same yoga class for months and one night we started talking and went for a drink" She said reaching over and placing her hand on Jake's arm "One thing lead to another and the rest is history" Jake smiled down at Chris

"Your sister is a great girl, Lilly" he said happily "What about the two of you"

"We work together" Lilly replied "We are both in the same homicide squad"

"That's gotta be tricky, livin and working together" he commented

Scotty shrugged "It's a bit tricky sometimes but we make it work" Scotty replied and Lilly grinned.

Lilly couldn't put her finger on it but something was telling her that something wasn't quite right with this guy, he was an EMT and he volunteered down at the youth centre in Fishtown, he seemed on the up and up but still she couldn't stop her cop brain, trying to find a hole in his story.

When Chris and Jake left a few hours later and Lilly and Scotty were getting ready for bed, Lilly brought up her concerns. "Jake seemed like a nice guy" Scotty said as he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it into the clothes basket. "Yeah, I suppose" Lilly replied thoughtfully and she opened the drawer and took out Scotty's old t-shirt out of the drawer that she wore as pyjamas. "You don't think so?" Scotty asked as he walked in to the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush.

"There's just something about him that...that doesn't seem right" Lilly said as she leant against the doorframe and stared at him. Scotty finished brushing his teeth then wiped his mouth and looked up at her "He seemed fine with me Lil, Chris seems to love him"

"Still" Lilly sighed "Maybe we should run a background check on him?" Lilly suggested

"No baby, you're just over-protective of your little sister" Scotty said soothingly

"I am not over-protective Scotty, he seems dodgy" Scotty turned off the light and pushed past her, pulling back the covers on the bed he sat down and began to take off his pants. Lilly sat down beside him and stared down at her hands "I am just worried about her Scotty; she's never had the best taste in men"

Scotty looked over at his girlfriend and in that moment he had never been more in love with her. "Lil, Chris can take care of herself"

"I guess" He pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Come on, let's just get some sleep. Things will be better tomorrow"

"Fine" She got up and walked around to her side of the bed, sliding in beside him and snuggling up to him. "Goodnight" He whispered

"Night" she replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Scotty woke up the next morning and found Lilly's side of the bed empty; he swung his legs out of bed and walked down stairs to find her. Upon approaching the kitchen, Scotty heard Lilly talking to someone in a hushed voice. "His name is Jake Davidson" she said "Can you check if he has a record?" Scotty rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, letting Lilly know that he was there. Her eyes snapped up and she blushed when she saw him "I'll...I'll call you back Claudia" Lilly said and she hung up the phone "Hey" she said innocently

"Lil, what are you doin?" he asked

"Nothing" she lied

"Lil, I just heard you ordering a background check on Chris's boyfriend"

Lilly sighed and stood up "I am just checking"

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't check up on him" Scotty reminded her, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"She's my baby sister Scotty" she protested

"And her boyfriend ain't a criminal, so drop it" he said sternly. Lilly sighed and pick up her phone again, hitting redial and she told Claudia to drop the background check. "Thank you" he replied as she tossed her cell onto the table. Lilly pouted, she didn't like giving in, but she knew Scotty was right "I still think something is off about him and I am gonna keep an eye on him" Scotty chuckled at his girlfriends stubbornness "Well you wouldn't be you if you didn't "Scotty pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lilly tried not to smile, but the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead "Now bout tonight, I made reservations at that new restaurant Novo" he said proudly

"How the hell did you get us in there? They've got a waiting list a mile long" Lilly asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. Scotty shrugged again "I pulled some strings, got us in at eight-thirty" he replied.

Lilly grinned at him "What's the occasion?" she asked him, running her hands down his arms.

"Nothin special, just wanna take my girl out for a nice dinner" he said mysteriously.

"Your girl, huh?" She said softly, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Yep" he replied, pulling her closer.

"Well, in that case" Lilly replied, her head moving in to kiss him "Maybe, your girl better thank you for all the attention you're giving her"

"Maybe" he replied and he kissed her deeply, moaning softly as her fingers threaded through his hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where do you think you're going?" Scotty asked sleepily as Lilly got out of bed and hunted around for her clothes. "I have to go get my hair done" she said as she opened the closet doors and pulled out a top to wear. "Do you have to go now?" he asked, sitting up and grabbing her wrist, dragging her back over to the bed. "I am not going to Novo, looking like this" Lilly said, She leant over and pressed a kiss to his lips "I'll see you later, I might go shopping for something to wear tonight"

"Nothin too sexy; won't look good if I jump you in the middle of the restaurant" He muttered.

Lilly laughed and kissed him again "Bye"

"Bye"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lilly came out of the salon, feeling like a whole new woman. She checked out her reflection in a clothing store window, her newly cropped hair, lightly curled on her shoulders. Now all she needed was something to wear, she looked at the dresses in the window. She wanted to find something stunning to wear at Novo; she knew nothing in her wardrobe currently would be suitable for Philly's newest most popular restaurant. She sighed and was about to walk away then she saw it, it was perfect. She walked purposefully into the store and over to the dress, praying with every step that it wasn't out of her price range. After trying it on (it fit like a glove) she hurried home. She hadn't been this excited since their first date, she chuckled at the memory of Scotty, falling all over himself to impress her and She remembered it being a disaster but still the best date she'd been on in a long time. When he had walked her to her door that evening, and apologised profusely about the undoubtedly terrible time she must of had she silenced him the only way she could think of. Her lips crashed against his and he seemed surprised at first before one of his hands found the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair as he deepened their first kiss. When they pulled apart, he grinned at her and in that moment she'd fallen hard for him and she'd been falling for him ever since.

Scotty looked up as she pulled open the front door and wolf whistled as he noticed her new hair cut. Lilly blushed and giggled "You look beautiful baby" he said "maybe we should just stay home tonight"

"Are you kidding me, l bought a new dress, got my hair done, we are going out." He smiled and stood up

"So, what's in the bag?" He asked as he tried to take it off her. She whipped the bag out of his reach behind her back and leant forward, lightly kissing his lips. "Uh-uh-huh, no peaking till later Valens" He chuckled as she broke away and moved up the stairs.

"Can't wait" he replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>At eight 'o'clock the evening, Scotty stood in the hallway, tying his tie in front of the mirror. He looked and his watch and sighed, why do women always take a lifetime to get ready "Lil, come on we are gonna be late"<p>

"I coming" she called back and he sighed again, he was about to respond when their bedroom door opened and Lilly emerged. Holy mother of God... He'd never seen her looking better. The deep crimson dress hugged her every curve and accentuated her amazing figure. To top off the outfit she was wearing the diamond earrings he'd given her last Christmas and the delicate necklace her father had given her on her birthday. She smiled at him and walked towards him, the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor boards snapped him out of the trance he was in "What do you think?" She asked twirling slightly.

"You look...you look simply...gorgeous" he finished.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah" he said and he closed the gap between them and encircled his arms around her "So good in fact, I am seriously considering chucking our reservations out the window" Lilly watched his eyes darken with lust and she grinned devilishly up at him. Leaning forward, closer and closer...until her lips were millimetres from his. "We better get going" she said at once and pulled back from him, so abruptly, it took a few moments for Scotty to realise that she was already halfway down the hallway. Shaking his head, he followed and met up with her as she was pulling on her coat. He came up behind "That wasn't very nice Rush" he whispered in her ear, his hands trailing down her hips.

"I'll make it up to you later" she offered, turning her head slightly to catch his smouldering glare. He lowered his head and kissed her shoulder "You better mean that Rush"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant and the waiter showed them to their table. Lilly looked in awe around her as she sat down "I still, can't believe you got us in here" she said as he sat down opposite her.<p>

"I have my ways" he said secretively. She was about to interrogate him further when a familiar face approached the table. "You like the table Bro?" the man asked, suddenly the explanation of how her boyfriend had managed to get them a table at the hottest new place in town, suddenly became clear. Scotty stood up and gave the man a quick hug "Lil, you remember my cousin Javier?" he asked

"Of course" Lilly replied "So this is how you got us in here, didn't think you could do it on your own." Javier chuckled and Scotty shot Lilly a mock glare before sitting back down again.

"I knew I like you" Javier stated as he looked down at Lilly "If you and Scotty break-up, you should call me" he said teasingly. Scotty muttered something and Spanish, which sounded suspiciously like a threat and Javier raised his hands in defence. "I'll send over a free dessert" Javier replied and he left quickly.

After they placed their orders, Scotty sighed and looked across the table at Lilly "What?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Nothin'" he replied "Just thinkin' 'bout our first date" he said grinning at the memory.

"Oh yeah" Lilly giggled "What a disaster"

"It wasn't that bad" He cried defensively.

"Not that bad? Where you even there?" she asked with a chuckle "First of all you were late"

"There was terrible traffic" He stated

"Then the restaurant lost our reservation and we had to go to the diner near the precinct"

"Now that wasn't my fault" Scotty replied with a smile and he took a sip of wine.

"Then you spilt your drink on me"

"Okay that was my fault" he admitted.

"Then lastly you closed the door on my foot when we were getting into the car."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that"

She smiled "That's the other thing, you wouldn't stop apologising, had to kiss you to shut you up"

His grin increased and he chuckled, reaching over her took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it "Now that bit wasn't a disaster"

Lilly giggled "Why else do you think I decided to give you a second chance" He chuckled again and leant across the table to place a kiss on her lips. The waiter brought their meals and cleared his throat, Lilly pulled back, blushing slightly as their meals were placed in front of them. "This looks great" Lilly said as she picked up her fork.

"Smells great too" Scotty added.

The rest of the meal was spent, reminiscing about the earlier days of their relationship. They were so deep in conversation and lost in each other's they didn't realise how late it was. "Excuse me love birds" They looked up as Javier approached their table. "Some of us actually want to go home"

"Sorry man" Scotty replied and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

They walked out of the restaurant, amidst a fresh blanket of snow. Lilly shivered slightly and Scotty pulled her closer draping his arm around her shoulder. "Wanna take a quick walk?" he asked.

"I don't know Scotty, its kinda cold out here" Lilly replied as one arm encircled his waist.

"Come on, a quick one" Scotty lead her over to the entrance to the park and they walked down toward the fountain. "Let's sit down for a few moments" he suggested as they approached a bench. He swept a quantity of snow from the seat and Lilly sat down. "It's so beautiful" She replied with a sigh.

"Not as beautiful as you" Scotty said and Lilly giggled. Turning her head slightly, her lips met his again and she kissed him. Scotty's hands wrapped around her waist and he tugged her closer to him, deepening the kiss with a soft moan. Lilly pulled away from him, out of breath and smiled "We better get out of here, will not look good if we get arrested for having sex in the park." He chuckled and grasped her hand

"Just wait, a little longer" he said softly "I wanna ask you something"

Lilly shivered again "Well can it wait till we get home?"

"No, it can't" Before Lilly knew what was happening; Scotty was on one knee in front of her in the snow. "Lil, I've been doing some thinking lately 'bout what I want from my life" He began "I have come to only one conclusion. I love you" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box, Lilly's heart leapt into her throat as her eyes looked on it. "I would be the luckiest man on the face of the earth, if you would marry me" He opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Oh my God" Lilly whispered, her eyes finally left the ring and looked up into Scotty's dark ones. The love shining in them was overwhelming "Oh Scotty, are you serious?" she asked him.

"Would I be askin if I wasn't?" he replied

She chuckled and felt tears stinging her eyes, she couldn't speak, and all she could do was to stare at him. Trying to figure out if this was a dream or not, it certainly felt like a dream. Things this romantic, this amazing didn't happen to her. Hell when Patrick proposed it wasn't in the least romantic. And now, the true love of her life, Scotty Valens, was kneeling in front of her, in the snow and holding up the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. "Well?" Scotty asked

"Yes" she whispered. Scotty leant forward and kissed her deeply and, wrapped a hand around the back of her head, his fingers threaded through her hair and Lilly's hands, clutched at his thick coat. He pulled back and then took her left hand in his, sliding the ring onto her finger gently. "It's beautiful" she stated and he smiled "I love you Scotty"

"I love you too Lil"

A/n: Everybody all together. Awwwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Telling everybody

Lilly rolled over and snuggled closer to Scotty, draping her arm over his waist and kissing his chest. She absently traced circles on his well-defined abdomen and caught sight of the engagement ring that now adorned her left hand.

So it wasn't a dream, she was really going to marry the sweet, funny and loving man that she'd known as her boyfriend for two years and her partner and best friend for the seven years before that.

"Mornin' gorgeous" Scotty whispered sleepily and she looked up to see her fiancé (she still couldn't wrap her head around that one) smiling down at her.

She lifted her head off his chest and he wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Mmmmm" he murmured against her lips "Can we stay in bed all day?" he asked, she laughed softly and shook her head.

"No baby, we have to go to work" He groaned loudly and pouted.

"Why?" he asked "I'd much rather stay here in bed wif you all day and celebrate our engagement" she giggled again and sat up "I'd much rather spend the day with you too Scotty" Lilly replied "But we have to go to work, besides..." she leant down and kissed him again "...I've got an engagement ring to show off" He chuckled.

"'Bout that?" he asks sitting up as well "How do you think we should tell people?"

"I was thinking that we see just how long it takes them to notice that I am wearing an engagement ring" Lilly stood up and walked towards the closet to pick put a shirt and pants. Scotty chuckled and sat up, running a hand over the stubble on his face. "I like that idea" Lilly walked over to the bathroom, Scotty stood up and followed her, leaning against the doorframe as she pushed open the shower curtain and turned on the faucet. "Need company?" He asked and without waiting for her reply, he stripped off his boxers and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately. Lilly groaned and her eyes slid closed and she backed into the shower, dragging him with her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scotty and Lilly stopped off at their favourite coffee shop, wanting something better than the swill the precinct offered. They joined the ever growing queue of people that were seeking a shelter from the inclement weather outside. It had started snowing again last night and the ground was blanketed in fresh crisp snow. Scotty yawned and draped an arm over her shoulder "Guess I wore you out last night" Lilly whispered.

Scotty chuckled "Yeah, but it was worth it" he replied "Plus I'll just order somethin' a little stronger this mornin'" he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, deepening it gradually. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey knock that off you too, there are children in here" Simon retorted from behind the counter. Lilly giggled as she broke the kiss and they approached the counter. "The usual?" he asked

"Nah, need somethin' stronger, triple espresso" he said cheerily "Didn't get much sleep last night if you know what I mean" he chuckled, Lilly rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach which caused him to laugh harder.

"Same here" Simon smiled and quickly made them their coffees and placed them on the bench in front of them. "Thanks Simon" Lilly said as she reached for her cup. His eyes fell on her hand and the new ring that glistened there.

His eyes bugged out of his head and she jumped slightly as he cried, "Hang on, what's this?" he grabbed her hand and held it up. He let out a low whistle "You finally makin' an honest woman outta her?" he asked as he turned to Scotty.

"We got engaged last night" Lilly replied happily.

"Damn, I was hoping to make my move after you broke up, now you've ruined that" he said sarcastically and Lilly giggled "Well congratulations, coffees on me"

"Thanks" Scotty said as he reached for his cup, he tossed a couple of dollars into the tip jar and he and Lilly left the shop, back out in the gathering snow.

They arrived at the precinct and dusted the snow from their jackets before walking over to the metal detectors; they removed their guns, badges and hand cuffs, placing them in a tray before stepping through the detector. They slipped their guns back into their holsters and walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped into it, Lilly hit the button for the homicide floor. Lilly smiled up and Scotty and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. "You ready?" he whispered as the doors opened on to their floor "As I'll ever be," she replied.

They deposited their gun into their lockers and walked over to their desk. "Morning" Kat said without looking up

"Morning Kat" Lilly said and she deposited her jacket on her chair "You want another coffee?" She asked as she turned to Scotty. He yawned and nodded again "Why not"

Lilly walked over to the breakroom as Nick walked into the bullpen. "Mornin' everyone" Vera said happily. "Someone musta had a good weekend" Kat commented as she followed Lilly into the breakroom.

"Definitely, Gotta love being a bachelor" He said and he clapped Scotty on the back "Such as shame that you're tied down man, just means there are more for me, not that you were much competition anyway"

Scotty chuckled "I am more than happy the way things are Nicky"

Will, and Stillman entered a few minutes later, Stillman retreated to his office to tackle to enormous pile of paperwork that as accumulated on his desk.

Lilly walked over to the coffee machine and picked up hers and Scotty's usual mugs. "Hey save some for me" Kat said as she walked over to Lilly. Lilly smiled held out the carafe to Kat absently, Kat approached and was just about to take it off Lilly when she noticed something new, sparkling on her finger. "OH MY GOD" Kat yelled so loudly, Lilly almost dropped the carafe

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Are you engaged?" Kat grabbed the carafe out of her hand and replaced it on the counter she clutched at her best friends hand

"Kinda, Scotty proposed last night"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" She asked again before screaming in delight again.

Out in the Bullpen, the other heard the screams coming from the breakroom and after exchanging looks, they quickly made a beeline for the breakroom. Scotty chuckled and then followed

"What is going on?" Vera asked as she saw Kat pulling Lilly into a hug.

"Lilly and Scotty are engaged" she announced, holding out Lilly's hand to show the others. Vera, Will and Stillman looked from Lilly to Scotty and then Smiled. "Didn't think you'd do it straight away" Vera commented as Scotty crossed the room and wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist. "Wait, you knew?" Lilly asked as she looked at Vera.

"Someone had to help the poor guy pick a ring." Vera said and Lilly chuckled

"I say we go to Jones' after work to celebrate" Will replied as he gave Lilly a hug

"I second that" Stillman agreed

That evening the squad arrived at Jones' and Stillman insisted that he buy a bottle of champagne for them all, so the others found a booth at the back. Lilly and Scotty slid into one side and Vera, Will and Kat took the other side. Scotty threw his arm around Lilly, tugging her into his side and Lilly happily leant back against him, using his shoulder as a head rest. "So Scotty, how'd you Mom take the news?" Will asked

"I haven't told her yet actually" Scotty admitted

"What? You haven't told her" Lilly asked as she quickly lifted her head off his shoulder to stare at him with her patterned Ice Queen stare and Scotty cowered slightly. "Yeah well, I haven't exactly had the chance yet Lil" He said, cowering under her trademark glare and he hurriedly searched for a retort "Besides have you told your Dad or Chris yet have you?"

Lilly opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it, and slumped back against him. Scotty chuckled, earning him a jab in the ribs from Lilly. Stillman returned and handed out the glasses, before popping the cork. "To Lilly and Scotty" He said lifting a glass and the others copied

"To Lilly and Scotty" they chorused and they all took a drink

"So you two set a date yet?"Kat asked

"No, we only got engaged last night" Lilly replied

"How did he do it anyway?" Kat asked.

The boys rolled their eyes, they knew girl talk when they heard it and move off towards the now vacant dartboard as Kat and Lilly began to discuss how Scotty had proposed.

Scotty and Lilly walked in the front door a little after ten and he collapsed on the couch, groaning in exhaustion. Lilly fed the cats, who gave her an evil look about the lateness of their meal, and then she too sat down beside him. "So, everyone knows" Scotty mumbled sleepily.

"Well almost everybody, we still gotta tell your parents, Mike, Allie, Chris, not to mention my Dad, Celeste, and Finn." she reminded him.

"Well how 'bout we invite them all over for dinner tomorrow night? Do it all at once." He suggested.

"Only if you cook" Lilly replied and he chuckled.

"Who else would? Wouldn't wanna give em food poisoning"

Lilly grabbed the pillow beside her and hit him over the head, he chuckled and got off the couch quickly, Lilly in hot pursuit, hitting him repeatedly as they ran upstairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next evening, Lilly stood in front of the bedroom mirror. Trying to decide just what to wear.

"Lil, you almost ready? Everyone will be here in a few minutes" Scotty asked as he crossed the room to stand behind her. "I can't decide what to wear" she said. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder "What you got on right now is pretty hot" He pointed out. Lilly looked down at her attire, just a black bra and matching panties "I am sure that you parents would love this outfit, especially since they already don't approve of us living together before we're married"

"Yeah, well now that we are getting married we can stop livin' in sin"

Lilly chuckled and turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips "Livin' in sin huh?" Lilly began "How long did you say we got till everyone gets here?" she asked pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

"Only a few minutes" he replied "Why?" he asked, trying hard to resist her advances, but it was pretty damn hard when her hands were raising the hem of his shirt up his body and brushing against his abdomen. "I am sure you can guess" Lilly's hands travelled down to his and began to fiddle with his belt. He chuckled and walked them over to the bed, tugging her down on top of him and devouring her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The doorbell rang and Scotty sat up quickly "Crap" he replied and he jumped of the bed, hurriedly replacing his clothes. Lilly slipped back into her bra and panties and Scotty grinned at her "I'll go get the door, you get changed" he said and she nodded.

He hurried down stairs, checked his reflection briefly, in the hallway mirror, took a deep breath and opened the door. Chris and Jake stood in the doorway "Twice in one week, so what's happening?" Chris asked "Did you knock my sister up or something?"

Scotty blanched and shook his head "No"

"I am just kiddin Scotty, trust me dad would kill you and her if you had without marrying her first"

"Chris" Jake said as he followed his girlfriend over the threshold and shaking Scotty's hand "Leave him alone" He protested

Chris rolled her eyes "So where's Lil?" she asked

"Gettin changed" he said, praying that she would come down stairs any minute now and save him.

"Hey guys" Lilly said as she appeared at the top of the stairs and Scotty blew a sigh of relief.

"Hey Lil" Chris replied and she moved off to give her sister a hug.

Scotty and Jake walked towards the kitchen to get a drink and Chris waited until they were alone "So what's going on?" She asked "Why did you invite us all here?"

Lilly held her hand out of sight and replied cryptically "You'll just have to wait till everyone gets here"

The others slowly arrived and eventually their small townhouse was full. Mike, Allie, Emilio, Chris, Jake, Rosa, Ramiro, Paul, Celeste, Finn, Lilly and Scotty, all squeezed in around the small table. Scotty stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, so I suppose your all wondering why your here?" He said, looking around at his and Lilly's family.

"Well we were mildly curious" Mike said, smiling over at his little brother.

"Right, well Lilly and I have an announcement to make" He turned to Lilly "You wanna tell them Cariño"

Lilly stood up and took a deep breath "Scotty and I are getting married"

Silence filled the room, probably only for a few seconds, but to Lilly it felt like an eternity. She kept waiting for someone to tell them they were making a mistake, that they didn't approve of them getting married. Then simultaneously, the large group stood up and moved over to give the newly engaged couple a hug. Congratulations expressed in both English and Spanish and Lilly was kissed and hugged repeatedly, when Paul came over to shake Scotty's hand, he pulled him in close and leant in to say something to him. "I know that I haven't been around for Lilly for the past twenty-five years of her life, I know that I have only recently come back into it and I know I probably have no right to do the whole father talk." Paul sighed and steeled himself for what he was about to say "But you take care of my girl, you hear"

"Yes Sir" Scotty said.

Lilly looked over towards her father and Scotty and caught Scotty's eye, she smiled and mouthed 'I love you', and he replied in kind and eventually as everyone settled back down to eat.

After Dinner, Lilly retreated to the living room with Rosa, Celeste and Allie who, immediately began to discuss wedding plans with Lilly, who was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. She knew that getting engaged to Scotty would evolve some planning, but she didn't realise how much. Rosa started talking about Father Rodriguez, who was a priest at the church that Mike and Scotty went to when they were boys and that she was sure he'd love to marry them, Celeste said that there was a banquet hall nearby where they could have the reception, Allie told her about a beautiful dress she'd seen that would be perfect for her. Lilly merely nodded along as the three of them, seemingly started to plan their whole wedding.

* * *

><p>Once they left, Lilly dragged herself up stairs and fell into bed, Scotty sat down beside her and bent down to kiss her forehead. "God I am tired" Lilly said.<p>

Scotty chuckled and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Me too"

"Your mother, sister-in law and Celeste have basically planned our entire wedding"

"Have they set the date too" Scotty asked and he chuckled when Lilly glared at him.

"Can you talk to you Mother and Allie, tell them that we want a small wedding" Lilly begged him "I know that you have, about a thousand cousins but I don't want it to be ridiculously big event"

Scotty chuckled "I'll talk to her" he replied "But don't expect her to listen, when Mike and Allie were gettin married she had the whole thing planed in a matter of minutes, Mike didn't get a chance to say anything" Scotty pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed.

"Great" Lilly replied dramatically and she pillowed her head on his chest and closed her eyes "Goodnight" she whispered "Love you"

"I love you too" Scotty replied and they both drifted off to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lilly spent the next few days, dodging calls from Scotty's mother, Allie and especially Celeste. She knew she couldn't avoid them forever but she just wanted some breathing space.

One Saturday morning, while Scotty was out for a run, Lilly heard a knock on the door. She got off the couch, tossed the bridal magazine on the coffee table and walked across to the door.

"Hi Lilly" Celeste stood by in the doorway, carrying a large white box in her hands "I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd drop over, I have something for you"

"Oh sure, come on in" She stood back and allowed her stepmother to enter the room.

"Where's Scotty?"

"Oh, he went for a run. He'll probably be gone for awhile"

"Oh good then he won't see this" Celeste put the box on the coffee table and she gestured for Lilly to open it. Lilly opened it up and pulled back the tissue paper, her jaw fell open as she laid eyes on a gorgeous wedding dress. "I know it's a bit old fashion, it was my mother's then I wore it when I married your father, had it altered a bit." Celeste smiled "Now I want you to wear it" Lilly pulled it out of the box and held it against her body; it was a simple yet elegant off the shoulder gown. The bodes was decorated with a delicate lace work. "Oh Celeste it's so beautiful"

"Really?" Celeste came up behind her and Lilly turned around.

"Yeah, are you sure you want me to wear this? I mean I am not your daughter"

"Of course Lilly, you are Paul's daughter and a part of our family" Lilly pulled Celeste into a hug.

"Thank you so much"

"You are most welcome Lilly"

Lilly pulled back and replaced the dress in the box "I want to thank you, I know that I have been avoiding you, Rosa and Allie with all the wedding plans, it's all a little overwhelming "

Celeste chuckled "I felt the same way when I married your father, I knew I loved him but I just wanted to marry him and not have to plan every single detail"

Lilly nodded "I have tried to think of the music, the food, the church. Scotty said he wants me to make all the decisions all he wants is to get married in his church. I am not really religious and I know he and his family are so I really don't mind. I just wish that we could just get it over with"

Celeste smiled "Hang in there Lilly, it'll go by really quickly and you and Scotty will be married"

As the months went by, and Lilly and Scotty had finally set the date. May 5th now just a little over a month away Lilly had had finally decided on all the details. Everything was going according to plan. Lilly arrived home that evening, she found Scotty sitting on the couch watching the news "Hey Cariño" he said as he shut off the TV and stood up "you hungry? Still got some takeout in the kitchen"

Lilly smiled and shook her head "Nah, Kat and I got something to eat after the interview" she replied and he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So how 'bout we go to bed?" He suggested as he lowered his head to press kisses against her neck "get some sleep" he added his words muffled as he continued to kiss her, Lilly chuckled and closed her eyes

"You're definitely very persuasive" she replied and he grinned and started to lead her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"That was fantastic" Scotty groaned as he rolled off her<p>

"Yes it was" Lilly replied, feeling her heartbeat slowly return to normal.

"You know, if you give me a few minutes" Scotty began as he rolled back towards her and started to kiss her shoulder "I am sure I can go again"

Lilly giggled "No, I need sleep. I've had a hell of a day"

"Well that's a shame"

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that" Lilly said and she rolled onto her side

"'Bout what?"

"We get married in a little over a month" Lilly said softly

"And I can't wait till you're my wife" He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Me either Scotty" Lilly sighed "That's why I was thinking that it would be really romantic if we waited until our wedding night till we have sex again"

Scotty chuckled "You're kidding me right?" He searched her eyes for any signs that she was kidding around, but when she didn't laugh he frowned "Tell me you're kidding me right?"

"No, I am not" She tried not to laugh at the look of utter disappointment that came over Scotty's face."Just think about it, it would make our wedding night really special and romantic"

"Our wedding night would already be romantic and special Lil"

"I just want you to think about it."

Scotty sighed and looked across at her "If you're sure Lil"

"I am sure" Lilly answered "I think this will be great"

"I am I still allowed to kiss you?"

Lilly chuckled and leaned in to kiss him deeply "Of course"

"Good, cause I will die if I couldn't kiss you"

Lilly chuckled "I am sure you'll survive"

* * *

><p>Scotty wasn't so sure, as the days ticked by he was finding it increasingly harder to keep his hands off her. It was if she was forbidden fruit, he wanted her so badly it wasn't funny. He was finding it so hard to concentrate at work, every time he looked over at her, he felt like leaping the desk and taking her right there in the bullpen. But to his annoyance Lilly didn't seem to be similarly affected, she seemed to be just as focused on her work as she always was, she kept wearing all of his favourite blouses and wearing her hair up, wearing that intoxicating perfume of hers, In short, she was torturing him.<p>

Lilly couldn't believe that Scotty was taking it so well, she was sure that she'd have trouble to convince him to wait till they got married until they had sex again. She wished she never suggested it but he seemed to be all for it now , she on the other hand was all of a sudden finding it difficult to think about anything but sex. She had to throw herself into work in a desperate attempt to distract herself but nothing seemed to be working. Scotty wasn't making it easier for her though, wearing those crisp white shirts that clung to his body that were just see-through enough to make desire course through her body, that spicy sent of his aftershave was driving her insane every time they were alone together, all she could think about is jumping him. How was she going to make it a through an entire month.

One night about a week before they got married, Lilly and Scotty where arriving home late, their interview had run over and they'd grabbed some dinner on the way home. Lilly walked up the stairs and slid the key into the lock; she turned when she felt Scotty's arm slid around her waist and pressed a kiss to neck. "God I am tired" Scotty exclaimed

"Me too" Lilly replied "I am looking forward to a hot bath and bed"

"Need someone to scrub your back?" He asked softly his lips pressed to her ear. Lilly chuckled and turned around to face him. "I don't think I could control myself if you did"

Scotty grinned and lowered his head down to kiss her, he had only meant it as a light peck on the lips, but when he felt her lips against his and could smell of her perfume, he couldn't help himself. He slid her tongue into her mouth and tugged her closer to him. Lilly moaned softly and her hands worked themself into his hair. They kissed for a few more minutes before breaking apart.

"Wow, I forgot how amazing it feels just to kiss you" Scotty whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Tell me about it"

"This has been one long month" Scotty groaned.

"I know, just one more week to go though" Lilly reminded him

"Yeah, I can't wait till we're married" he said softly

"I love you so much Scotty"

"I love you too Lil" He kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and now that Danny Pino is joining Law and Order, they are offically no ones, sigh (Oh well now I have a new favourite show, bring on Law and Order SVU)**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, please review this chapter too :)**

Chapter 5

The night before their wedding, both Lilly and Scotty were starting to get nervous. They lay awake for most of the night "You awake?" Scotty asked at about 1am.

"Yeah, can't sleep" Lilly replied. Scotty rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"You know that it is officially our wedding day" He said, running his hand down her side.

"Scotty, I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work" Lilly scolded "we have waited a month and you can wait a little longer" Scotty flopped onto his back, grumbling something under his breath "Try and get some sleep Scotty" Lilly snuggled over to him and pillowed her head on his chest.

Scotty could tell that she had fallen asleep but Scotty couldn't shut his brain off, all he could think about, was that he was going to be able to hold this woman in his arms for the rest of his life. He lightly pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The alarm pulled Scotty out of a wonderful dream and he reached over and fumbled with the snooze button. "Come on Scotty, you gotta get up. Mike will be here in an hour"<p>

"No" He whined and rolled over onto his stomach. Lilly sat up and pulled the sheets off the bed.

"Come on get up, the girls will be here soon and I've gotta start getting ready"

He groaned again and sat up "I am gonna have a shower, try and wake up" he said with a yawn and he moved off towards the bathroom, Lilly stopped him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Hey, it's only eight hours till we are gonna be married" She whispered and she leant closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I am counting down the minutes" he replied softly. He kissed her once more and walked into the bathroom.

Mike came to get Scotty, to take him back to his place to get ready and the girls came over to their place to help Lilly get ready. Allie help Lilly with her hair, Kat got her dress ready and Chris was applying her make-up.

After they helped her into dress, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Wow Lil, you look gorgeous" Kat said as she came up behind her.

"I am not used to looking so...girly" Lilly replied "Maybe I should wear dresses more often"

Kat chuckled "Don't think this is regulation" Kat answered, as she took in her dark blue, bridesmaids dress.

"Are we ready? The photographer is downstairs "Allie said "Wants to take some shots before we head to the church" Lilly nodded and took a deep breath before she headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Scotty on the other hand was over at Mike's, with Vera, Will and Stillman. Having already gotten dressed they were about to leave for the church. "Nervous?" Mike asked as they got into the car.<p>

"A little" Scotty replied honestly "I mean I wanted this ever since we started to date but now that's it's actually here...I am a nervous wreck" Mike chuckled and clapped his little brother on the back.

"Don't worry about it" he said "Remember what I was like before I married Allie, but as soon as I saw her coming down the aisle I didn't feel anythin' but overwhelming love for her" Scotty nodded, he knew his brother was right, but he only wished that the butterflies in his stomach would stop, and the overwhelming urge to vomit would subside.

They arrived at the church and Scotty and Mike took a seat on the pews at the front beside his family. He knew that Lilly would be there any minute now and he'd finally see her, walking down the aisle to be his wife. He went over the vowels in his head, making sure he hadn't forgotten them. He and Lilly had made co-written them, and he knew she'd kill him if he forgot. The rest of the guest were slowly making their way to seats, most of them were Scotty's relatives as Lilly's family consisted of their work colleagues , Paul, Celeste, Finn and Chris. He looked around the church and chuckled, his mother had made him invite all forty cousins and at least that many second cousins, dozens of Aunts and Uncles and his grandparents. Lilly had said she didn't mind all those extra people, people that she didn't know or probably never see again. She joked that at least half his family could sit on her side so it didn't look so pathetic that she basically had no guests.

"I better get down there, Lil and the others should be here by now" Mike announced

Scotty nodded and watched Mike walked down the aisle and out the doors.

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up outside the church and Lilly, Allie, Chris and Kat stepped out. Kat fixed Lilly veil and the photographer took a few more shots, before they moved off inside. "You almost ready Lil?" Kat asked.<p>

"I think so" she replied

"You look so beautiful Lil" Chris added "Scotty is a lucky, you guys are gonna be so happy"

She sighed and nodded "Mommy can I start now?" Veronica asked as she appeared by her mother's side. "Almost baby"

Mike came over to them, followed by Nick, Will and Paul "Everybody ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Lilly replied as her father walked up to her.

"Oh Lil, you look beautiful. I am so proud of you"

"Thanks Dad" Lilly could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she fought them back, not wanting to ruin her make-up.

"So let's get thing rolling" Mike said as he took Allie's arm.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and everyone turned to face the entrance, Scotty took a deep breath and looked down the aisle towards the doors. Veronica started to walk up the aisle as the music began to play, scattering flowers before her. First was Allie, escorted by Mike, then Kat and Nick and finally Chris and Will. When they had all reached the front of the church and stood on either side of the aisle, the music change and all the guests stood up. The bridal waltz began to play, Scotty's heart was pounding in his chest, and his throat was running dry. This was the moment, he was about to see her, he was about to marry the woman he loved, the woman he had wanted to marry from practically the minute they started to date. Suddenly there she was being led up towards him by Paul. She looked so beautiful, so gorgeous. He smiled at her and he could see her smiling back at him from under the veil. They reached the front and Paul lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Scotty's. "You look amazing Lil" He whispered to her<p>

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself" she replied

The music stopped and everyone sat down, the priest cleaned his throat "We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Scotty and Lilly, in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is a scared union that should not be entered into lightly, therefore I call upon anyone here present that knows of a reason why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold his peace" Silence followed "Scotty do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Scotty answered

"Lilly, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Lilly replied

"I understand that you two have written your own vowels, so Scotty"

Scotty cleared his throat "I, Scotty, take you, Lilly, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The priest smiled and then turned to Lilly "Lilly"

Lilly paused for a few moments before beginning, this was the moment she'd been waiting for, the moment he was about to become her husband "I, Lilly, take you, Scotty, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Can I have the rings?" the priest asked as he turned to Mike and he stepped forward and handed the rings to the priest and he in turn, handed them to Lilly and Scotty. "Scotty, place this ring on Lilly's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

Scotty slid the ring down onto her finger "With this ring I thee wed"

"Lilly, place this ring on Scotty's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

Lilly took Scotty's hand in hers and slid down his finger "With this ring I thee wed"

"By the powered vested in me by God and the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Scotty wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, lowering his head to capture her lips with his and everybody cheered. Lilly's hands clung to his suit jacket as he deepened the kiss and when they finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against her "I love you so much Lil"

"I love you too Scotty"

**A/N: Ohhhh, I feel like a proud Mama, watching her kid get married. I don't own these characters, but I'd give anything to be in Lilly's shoes right about now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ronda Roo wanted some Lilly and Scotty smut, and since Lilly and Scotty have been abstaining, they wanted some too. Who am I to say no. As such this chapter is bumped up a bit, kind of M but not quite.**

Chapter 6:

Lilly and Scotty arrived at the reception hall after getting their photos taken. Lilly was about to get out of the Limo when Scotty grabbed her hand. "What?" she asked as she looked into her husband's eyes. "Do we gotta go in there?" he asked.

Lilly giggled "Considering how much this thing is costing us, I really think we should"

"But I just want you all to myself" Scotty replied and he tugged her closer to him and kissed her softly. Lilly allowed herself to succumb to his advances for just a short time, she wished she could spend more time alone with him but she knew that his family (Well her family too now) would be waiting. "We gotta go baby" Lilly murmured against his lips.

Scotty sighed and pulled away from her "I am not sure how much longer I can wait to be alone with you"

"Me either" Lilly confessed.

"Well, you know it is our party we can leave whenever we want"

"We are here for at least the next four hours" Scotty groaned loudly and Lilly chuckled again.

"Come on Mr Valens, we got a whole room full of people waiting for us."

Scotty grinned "Well let's get it over with then Mrs Valens"

Lilly smiled, she like hearing him call her that and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she opened the car door.

* * *

><p>The band finished playing a song and guests stopped dancing, everyone clapped. Mike walked up to the microphone and everyone fell silent "It is my great pleasure to announce for the very first time, Mr and Mrs Scotty Valens" The guests all clapped and cheered as Lilly and Scotty entered hand in hand and walked over to the dance floor. Scotty pulled Lilly into his arms and the music began to play again as they started to dance together, their first dance as husband and wife.<p>

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" Scotty asked quietly

"Yeah, our second date" she answered resting her forehead against his. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers, draped over his shoulders. "I was just tryin' to impress you" Scotty admitted.

"As I recall it worked, I did sleep with you after"

He chuckled softly "You just wanted to see if my moves were as good off the dance floor as they are on" He lifted his forhead off hers, looking into her soft blue eyes. Leaning in, he kissed her lightly and everyone clapped, Scotty could hear a few wolf-whistles, no doubt from Vera and after a few seconds Lilly pulled back from him.

"Are they gonna do that every time we kiss?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's see" Scott bent her backwards, kissing her deeply tried not to laugh as again the ballroom was filled with clapping again.

After a few more dances, they sat down to eat. Lilly and Scotty sat down at the head table with the rest of the wedding party as various people stood up and gave toasts, in mixtures of Spanish and English.

Paul stood up and cleared his throat "I know that I haven't always been there for you Lilly, but I am so proud you. Not only have you grown into an amazing woman, but you have also have been lucky enough to find someone to spend the rest of your life with. For the past twenty years, I know I had no right to call myself your father, but I am so glad that I got to share in this special day with you Lil and I know that you and Scotty will be very happy together. I love you Lilly"

Lilly smiled at her father, her eyes filled with tears of joy as everyone clapped. After a few more speeches, more laughs and a few more tears it was time for Lilly and Scotty to leave. They said goodbye to their friends and family and got into the Limo. "Oh god I am exhausted" Lilly said sleepily as she sank back against the leather seat. "Hopefully not too tired" Scotty replied and he started to kiss her neck.

"Don't start this now" Lilly said and she pulled away from him "You can wait a little longer, just until we get to the hotel"

"I suppose" Scotty whispered, before he pulled back.

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at for the night; they were leaving for their honeymoon the following day for a whole month.

Lilly still had no idea where they were going, Scotty wanted it to be a surprise. All he said was that it was somewhere warm, and that all she'd need would be her passport and a bikini. She had tried to interrogate him further but he still remained tight lipped about the whole thing. They got out of the limo and walked over to the reception desk. "Can I help you?" the well man behind the counter.

"Reservation for Valens" Scotty replied.

He typed on the keyboard in front of him for a few moments "Yes, here we are Valens, one night. The grand suite" Scotty nodded "Do you need a hand with the bags sir?"

"Nah, we got it" Scotty picked up their overnight bag and took the key card for the room.

"Room 1101" The man said "Please also accept the bottle of champagne as our gift to you, and congratulations"

"Thanks "Lilly and Scotty said together.

Scotty opened the door and looked around the room "Wow" he said as they saw the spa bath in the middle of the living room. "This is pretty fancy"

"Shame we're only here one night" Lilly agreed.

Scotty put down the bag and took her in her arms "I have waited for this night for over a month Lil" he said

"Me too"

He lowered his head and kissed her, Lilly groaned and opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. "Wait" Lilly said as she pulled back.

"Why?"

"Cause I gotta get out of this dress first"

"Well I can help you with that" he replied and he started to trail kisses, across her cheek and down her neck.

"No, I got to hang it up so I don't ruin it, besides I have a surprise for you"

"Really?" he asked

Lilly chuckled pressed a kiss to his cheek "Why don't you get comfortable" she kiss his lips "Open that champagne" she kissed him again "Get in bed and I'll be right back"

He released her from his grip and watched her walk over to the overnight bag, pulling out a small bag and head for the bathroom. He walked over to the table and pulled out the champagne from the ice bucket. Peeling off the foil, he popped the cork and poured two glasses "How much longer are you gonna be Lil?" he called  
>"Hold your horses I'll be out in a minute"<p>

He walked over to the bed and put the glasses down. He stripped off his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt, he sank down onto the bed. Scotty lay back against the pillows and sighed contentedly. "Come on Lil, I am dying out here"

"Hang on, I am coming" she called back "Okay close your eyes"

"What?" he asked, staring at the closed bathroom door

"Just do it" she ordered

"Okay" Scotty closed his eyes, not really sure while he was doing this

"Are they closed?" she called out.

"Yes"

"Okay then" Lilly pushed open the bathroom door and walked out, she saw Scotty, lying on the bed his eyes closed. She walked over and stood beside the bed "You can open them now" Scotty slowly opened his eyes and when they fell on her. She was wearing a white, silk negligee that stopped just above her knees; it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Oh Lil, you look amazing"

"You think so" Lilly leant down and kissed him, he tugged her down on top on him and rolled them over so he was on top. "I love you Lil"

"I love you too" He kissed her deeply and his hands slid up her gown, caressing her stomach and slowly sliding up to the underside of her breast.

Lilly moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him, cupping the back of his head "I have been waiting to get you alone all day" Scotty murmured.

"Me too" Lilly whispered back.

"A whole month Lil, that's too long" he continued as he kissed down her neck and along her shoulder "Way too long"

Lilly sighed happily as Scotty's hand slipped down to the bottom of the negligee and slowly slid it up her body. He pulled it over her head and flung it behind him and Lilly's hands slid under Scotty's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over, reaching between them she tugged his belt lose and threw it across the room. He chuckled at his wife's eagerness and he pushed himself up on his elbows to capture her lips in another heated kiss. Scotty's hand tangled in Lilly's hair and his tongue invaded her mouth quite forcefully. Lilly groaned softly and her hands rested lightly on his chest. She broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes "This is the first time I've made love to a married man" she whispered and he chuckled.

"Well I've never made love to a married woman before" he added "But I more than willing to give it a shot" Lilly giggled and Scotty flipped them back over. She shoved his pants down his legs , followed by his boxers. Scotty rolled off her and leant over the side of the bed, fumbling through his overnight bag until he found what he'd been looking for. He pulled out a condom from the new box and placed it on the nightstand beside them. He kissed her deeply again and rolled on the condom before rolling her beneath him again. "I love you Scotty" Lilly said as she ran and hand through his hair

"I love you too Lil" He replied.

He positioned himself over her entrance and slid into her, they waited for her to adjust to his then he began to slowly thrust into her. The only sounds that could be heard, were the sounds the two lovers made as they consummated their marriage, multiple times throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Lilly woke up and rolled over found her husband sound asleep; she must have really worn him out last night. By the time they actually fell asleep it was well past midnight "Wake up Scotty" Lilly whispered.<p>

"No" Scotty groaned

"We have to get up, you said our flight was at ten and we have to stop by and pick up our bags and give the keys to the neighbour so she could feed the cats"

Scotty sat up and ran a hand over his face "Okay, okay I am up" he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I am just gonna take a shower"

"You want company?"

He chuckled and leant over and pressed a kiss to her lips "Always"

After they stopped by at their apartment briefly and handed the keys to the neighbour, Lilly and Scotty arrived at the airport and Lilly finally discovered where they were going. "We are going to the Bahamas?" she asked as they walked over to the check in desk.

"Yep" He said and he pulled out his passport and handed it to the woman behind the desk.

"I've never been to the Bahamas before; in fact I've never been outta Philly except for work"

"I know, just thought we could go somewhere warm, and romantic, where we could do nothing but lie on a beach. It is our honeymoon after all"

Lilly smiled and leaned in to kiss him briefly "There are some first class seats available on this flight" the woman behind the counter said with a smile "I am going to upgrade you two, no extra charge. Congratulations"

"Thanks" Scotty said as she handed them their boarding passes.

They got on the plane and sat down "Wow, maybe we should do this more often" Lilly said as the flight attendant handed them a glass of champagne. "Yeah, on the money we get paid I can totally see that happening" Scotty replied with a chuckle

"Well I'll just have to make the most of it then" Lilly said happily and they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

><p>After a very long flight, they arrived at their hotel and they checked in. They were shown to their suite and Scotty walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. The sound of the ocean, roaring and crashing against the sand filled the room and Lilly could smell the salt water. "So peaceful here" Lilly said as she walked over to stand next to him "Maybe tomorrow we can go for a walk along the beach"<p>

Scotty chuckled and pulled her against him, his hands slipping up the back of her shirt. "I think we'll be too busy to go for a walk" Lilly smiled and her arms draped over his shoulder "Now I don't know 'bout you, but I am beat" he continued.

"Well, maybe we should get some sleep"

"Sounds good" Scotty replied and he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the king size bed, and put her down on the soft mattress and driving her down into the pillows with a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews so far, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Lilly and Scotty spent the next few days, barely leaving the hotel room and she was beginning to get a little stir crazy. She loved him, and loved sleeping with him but she needed a break. Scotty was insatiable, and she needed to do something other than just have sex, but every time she even some much as looked in his direction, he would give her that seductive wink and tackle her to the bed, or on the couch, the bathroom floor and once even in the spa. Not that she hadn't enjoyed each and every one of these moments; she had just wished they could go out and do other things. Normal things that people did when they went on vacation, like swimming or snorkelling, hell even just lying on the sand.

So when Lilly sat up carefully one morning, she tried not to wake him up. But a groan and the movement of the mattress beside her, made it clear her efforts were in vain.

"Where are you goin'?" Scotty asked sleepily.

Lilly winched and stood up "I need to get up and have a shower, maybe leave this hotel room and go for a walk"

Scotty grinned and reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging her back down on the mattress on top of him.

"If you need exercise, I am sure I can help you with that" Lilly shook her head and tugged her hand free.

"No, no, no" Lilly said as she started to walk over to the bathroom "I need to get out of this room" Scotty groaned loudly and buried his head in the pillows, he felt the bed covers being tugged down and Lilly threw a pair of pants and a t-shirt at him. "Come on get up, we are going out"

She managed to drag a reluctant Scotty out of the hotel room and down onto the beach, Lilly loved the feeling of the sand between toes, it reminded her of the day her father had come back and taken her and her sister to the beach. She sighed happily and looked out over the water, at the sun beginning to set, at the light reflected in ocean. Scotty reached out and took her hand in his "You were right, this is nice out here" He said dreamily as he smiled down at her

"Told you" Lilly replied smugly.

Scotty suddenly came to a stop and Lilly was almost tugged off her feet "What?" she asked, looking curiously up at her husband. He was staring out at the ocean, a smile creeping onto his face. "Ocean looks nice" Scotty said and he looked down at her again "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose" she said, still having no idea where he was going with this.

"Think I might go for a swim, care to join me?"

"Oh, I didn't bring my swimming costume with me" Lilly said

"Neither did I" he said and with that he pulled off his shirt and flung it onto the sand. She watched as he proceeded to strip off the rest of his clothes, once naked, he turned and started to walk backwards into the ocean.

"You coming?" he asked and before she could answer he dove under the water. Lilly looked around, hoping that no one was coming. Scotty surfaced and smiled at her; Lilly bit her lip and took one last look around before stripping off her clothes and running into the ocean. "I can't believe I am doing this" she said as she swam over to him.

"You're telling me you never skinny-dipped when you were younger"

"No" Scotty chuckled and pulled her towards him "What if we get caught?" she asked looking around. "We'll just have to be careful than, won't we" He kissed her deeply and she groaned softly and her fingers threaded through his hair as he deepened the kiss.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lilly had managed to convince Scotty to leave the room again for breakfast the next morning and he was sitting at the table while she piled food onto their plates. Someone came up beside her began to fill a couple of plates of her own "Hi" she said

"Hey" Lilly replied turning back to the plates in front of her, but she couldn't hope but notice that the woman was still staring at her "Weren't you on our plane?" the woman asked

"Maybe" Lilly replied a touch uncomfortably

"Yeah I am sure it was you, you were with that tall, hot Latino guy"

"Yeah that's my husband Scotty"

"I'm Lydia" the woman stuck put her hand

"Lilly" Lilly replied and she shook Lydia's hand.

"I'm here on my honeymoon too, that's my husband Greg" she pointed across the room to a table in the back at a man with sandy blonde hair and his face buried in a newspaper. "Do you guys wanna join us; we are going on a cruise around the island. Been trying to get Greg too leave the hotel room"

Lilly laughed "I am in the same boat so why not, sounds like fun, I'll talk to Scotty"

"Great, we'll meet you in the lobby at ten"

At ten o'clock Scotty and Lilly made their way down to the lobby "Why exactly do we have to spend time with this couple we don't know. I'd rather spend time alone in bed with you; or in the hot tub" He said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Lilly chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Come on, they're from Philly and they sound nice" Lilly said "Plus it would be nice to have another couple we could hang out with"

Scotty rolled his eyes and pouted muttering something in Spanish as he followed his wife over out of the elevator and across the lobby. Lilly waved at Lydia and grabbed hold of Scotty's arm "Hey Lilly, this is my husband Greg" Greg waved and looked just as thrilled about this whole thing as Scotty did "Hey, this is my husband Scotty" They walked out of the hotel and down the docks to await their boat. Lilly and Lydia started chatting and Scotty and Greg followed behind. "They seemed to be gettin on" Greg commented.

"Yeah, they do" Scotty replied "So, what do you two do for a livin'?"

"I am a paramedic; Lydia's an OB nurse at Penn. What 'bout you and Lilly?"  
>"We're both homicide detectives" Scotty replied<p>

"Really? I always wanted to be a cop when I was a kid"

"Yeah, we work in the same squad, cold cases"

"I didn't think they allowed partners to date, it's like that way with the paramedics at least"

"They don't normally but our boss is a friend of ours, he went into bat for us with the commissioner. They allowed us to work together as long as personal problems were kept outta work"

"Come on you two the boats leaving" Lilly called

Greg chuckled "Come on man, before they leave without us"

Scotty, Lilly, Greg and Lydia had a great time. They talked and laughed and soon if was as if they had been friends for years. They swapped numbers and agreed that they would catch up when they got back to Philly.

"See, I told you they were nice" Lilly said knowingly as they made their way into their hotel room. "Yeah, they were cool. Greg has season tickets to the eagles, said he'd take me to a couple of games"

"Great, then you can talk to him endlessly about hockey"

Scotty chuckled at Lilly's lack of sports knowledge and pressed a kiss to the back of her head "Football, Lil"

"Whatever" she said dismissively "Now how about we take a shower and order some room service"

Scotty grinned and he slowly started to un-button her shirt "How bout we make love in the shower and then order room service"

"I like that Idea" Lilly replied as she helped him out of his shirt.

Scotty picked Lilly up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom as she shrieked with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks for the reviews so far, really inspires me to write more.**

Chapter 8:

A month went by really fast and before Scotty and Lilly knew it, it was the night before they had to go back to work. He sat propped up in bed, absently stroking Tripod as he watched Lilly lay out clothes for tomorrow.

"Are you gonna come to bed?" he asked as she vetoed another shirt and held up another one and checked out her reflection in the mirror.

"In a minute" Lilly said "Just finding something to wear" she rolled her eyes, and tossed another shirt back in the closest and reached for a dark blue blouse.

"Not that one" Scotty said.

"Why not? What's wrong with this one?" Lilly asked as she turned around to face him.

"If you wear that I won't be able to get any work done, you look really hot in that one" Lilly smiled and turned back to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"We have a winner" she said and Scotty chuckled softly, she hung it on the back of the door along with a pair of black pin-striped trousers and blazer. Lilly turned off the light and slipped into bed beside Scotty.

"You looking forward to gettin' back to work?" he asked as Lilly shifted tripod out of her way and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, I missed it"

"Me too" Scotty confessed he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "You're not plannin' on going to sleep right away were you?" He asked slipping his hand up the back of her pyjama top and caressing the small of her back.

"We should probably get some sleep Scotty; we have to be fresh for tomorrow"

Scotty tugged her closer and then rolled himself on top of her, starting to kiss down her neck as his free hand slowly undid the buttons of her top "You know they say you sleep better if you exercise before goin' to sleep" his voice muffled by the skin of her neck. Lilly tried to resist, tried to push him off but as his tongue made contact with the sensitive spot behind her ear, she felt her resistance slipping away and a soft moan escaped her lips. "I'll take that as a yes" he whispered.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The alarm's insistent beeping broke through Scotty's sleep, or maybe it was Lilly weight on him as she reach over to shut it off. He groaned and opened his eyes "Mornin'"

"Good morning" Lilly whispered and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Do we have to get up yet?" Scotty asked her.

"Unfortunately yes" Lilly replied and she sat up and stretched, standing up, she walked over to the hook on the back of the door and grabbed her clothes "I am gonna have a shower" Lilly said.

"If you wait a minute I'll join you"

"Oh yeah, it would mean you'll have to get your ass outta bed"

"If it means I get to shower with you I'll go anywhere" Lilly giggled and walked backwards into the bathroom, shooting him a suggestive look before shutting the door. She knew it would only take a few seconds before he'd be right behind her, so she turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. She heard the door open and close, then felt familiar arms slid around her waist, his lips descended down her neck and she tilted it to the side to allow him better access to her more sensitive spots "Come on, let's get in the shower before we use up all the hot water" Lilly said in a breathy voice, a chuckled came from deep in his throat as he followed her into the shower.

They left the house a half hour later and Scotty opened the car door for her before coming around to the driver's side. "Take Lincoln, it's faster at this time of morning"

"No, Lincoln will take forever I am takin' Westbrook, you miss the mornin traffic and it'll get us there faster" Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if we get caught in traffic don't say I didn't warn you"

Scotty leaned over and kissed her cheek "well if I make us late you can punish me later" Lilly fought off a smile and pushed him back on to his side of the car "Just drive" she ordered and Scotty, smiling, turned the car over and pulled out onto the street "Idiot" she muttered under her breath.

They pulled into the car park at central almost forty-five minutes later (Having caught in bumper to bumper traffic) and Scotty parked the car "Told you" Lilly said knowingly as she stepped out of the car. Scotty shrugged and got out of the car and walked over to her side of the car and stopped her, pinning her against the car, his arms on either side of her. "I am sorry" he murmured.

"That's okay" she said softly.

"I can make it up to you" Lilly nodded and Scotty leaned in, pinning her against the car and kissing her deeply. Lilly's fingers curled around the edges of Scotty's jacket and pulled him closer. His hands moved from her sides and around her body, sliding down to her bottom.

"Didn't you too get enough of that on your honeymoon?" Scotty pulled away and saw Vera, stepping out of his car and staring at his two colleagues. Scotty cleared his throat and stepped away from Lilly.

"Hey Vera" Scotty said sheepishly.

"Hey" he said, a smile spreading across his face. Lilly smoothed out her hair, still blushing "Hey Lil"

"Hi" she said sheepishly

"How was the honeymoon?" He asked, still finding it extremely amusing

"Great"

Vera walked towards the elevator "Well I'll see you guys upstairs then"

"Oh god" Lilly murmured as the elevator doors shut "I can't believe he caught us"

"It could have been worse" Scotty said "We could have been havin sex" Scotty said in an amused tone. "That's not funny Scotty" Lilly said and she hit his arm "Come on, let's go upstairs"

Scotty sniggered and followed his wife towards the elevator.

After they deposited their guns in their lockers they made their way over to their desks. Scotty went into the breakroom to get them some coffee and Lilly sifted through the telephone messages on her desk. She frowns when she saw one from the commissioner's office, requesting hers and Scotty's presents as soon as possible. Kat walked in chugging on a large coffee and smiled as she saw her best friend "Hey Lil, how was the honeymoon?"

"Err, it was great" she said vaguely as Jefferies walked in from the breakroom "Hey Will, when did I get this message?" she asked

He walked over and took the pink message slip out of her hand "About half an hour ago" Lilly sighed and checked her watch "Suppose I should get Scotty and go and see what the Commissioner wants" she said. Scotty walked back over to her desk and handed her a cup of coffee "Here Lil" he said.

"Hey guess what, the commissioner wants to see us" she said holding out the message slip to him

"Why?" Scotty asked as he took it from her "I've only been back like ten minutes, how could I have possible done anythin' wrong"

Lilly giggle and took a sip from her mug before putting it down on her desk and picking up her coat "Guilty conscience Valens?" she ask with a smile and she kissed his cheek. He downed his coffee, coughing at scalding sensation, and put his mug down. Lilly rolled her eyes "Tell Boss were we are" Lilly called over her shoulder.

Lilly and Scotty made their way to the twelfth floor, stepping out into the red carpeted hallway. They walked down to the commissioner's office, his secretary looked up as they approached "Hello detectives Valens" She said sweetly "Haven't seen you in a while"

"Hey Annie" Scotty replied

Annie continued to smile at him her eyes roving over his body, Lilly cleared her throat and Annie's eyes turned onto her, her sweet smile fading slightly "Can I help you...?"

"Detective Rush" Lilly informed her "The commissioner is expecting us"

Annie looked over at the appointment book in front of her "Oh yes, please take a seat he's just finishing a phone call, he'll see you in a few minutes" Lilly and Scotty nodded and sat down on a couple of seats in the corner "Can I get you a coffee Detective Valens?" Annie asked, with that sickly sweet voice "No thanks" Scotty replied and she nodded returning her attention to her computer.

"I fine too" Lilly said sarcastically and Annie shot contemptuous glare.

Scotty chuckled and picked up at magazine off the coffee table "Will you stop flirting with her" She whispered hoarsely.

"I am not, can I help it if she finds me attractive" Lilly rolled her eyes and was about to reply when the office door opened, and Commissioner Steven Albright stepped out of his office

"Detectives, please come in"

Lilly and Scotty stood up and followed him into his office "Take a seat" he said as he sat back down in his wingback leather chair. Scotty looked around the office as he sat down, taking in the photos and medals on the walls. "You wanted to see us sir?" Lilly asked

"Yes Detective Rush, I did. First of all I wanted to congratulate you two on your recent wedding"

"Thank you sir" Scotty said

"I understand Lieutenant Stillman has allowed your partnership to continue while you were dating?"

"We were under the impression that Boss already discussed this with your office sir" Scotty replied, shooting Lilly a quick, nervous look.

Commissioner Albright raised a hand to stop him "He has, but now that you two are married I am afraid it becomes a different issue" he said "Not that we don't allow our officers to form romantic relationships with each other, it is sometimes easier with someone else that understands our job but the problem exists when the two offices in question are partners" He said.

"What exactly are you saying?" Lilly asked cautiously

"I am afraid that I am going to have to terminate your...professional partnership"

"What do you mean?"

"Effective immediately you are no longer partners" he said with authority "The deputy commissioner and I believe that you would not be objective if a dangerous situation were to arise"

Scotty thought for a few minutes before replying "Does that mean one of us is gonna one transferred out?" he asked

Albright sighed "Your Lieutenant has convinced me to allow you to remain on the same squad, but at the first sign of any trouble...yes one of you will be transferred out" Lilly and Scotty nodded "I am sorry, I hate to break up such a good team." He said "But I am sure that you'll still be able to do good work"

"Yes Sir" Lilly and Scotty said simultaneously.

"Well that will be all, thank you for stopping by" Lilly and Scotty rose to their feet and walked out of the office, both bitterly disappointed. Lilly waited until inside the elevator before saying anything "Crap" she said

"Tell me about it" Scotty added, leaning back against the wall of the elevator and running a hand through his hair "Least we are still gonna be able to work together"

"It's not the same Scotty, I love having you as my partner"

He smiled and reached for her, pulling her into a hug "I love having you as my partner too" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed "Don't worry Lil" he said soothingly "We'll figure it out, we always do"

"Yeah, I know" she sighed and pulled back slightly, her arms still around his waist "I love you"

Scotty raised a hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear "I love you too" she pressed a kiss to his lips and he hugged her tighter against him as the elevator descended back down to the homicide level.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been five months since their partnership had officially ended, but to their relief, Stillman still allowed them to do interviews and interrogations together.

One cold November afternoon, Lilly and Kat were sitting in the Bullpen waiting for Scotty and Nick to come back from an interview. "You two gonna come to Jones' tonight?" Kat asked

Lilly shook her head "No, we are having dinner with Scotty's parents"

"Dinner with the in-laws" Kat said "Sounds like fun" she added, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Lilly chuckled "There okay, except for Rosa asking me if I am pregnant yet, every time we get together"

Kat chuckled slightly "See that's why I never gonna get married, V's enough for me"

Lilly smiled "Surely you would want to get married if the right guy came along, thought you we're getting pretty close with ADA Bell"

Kat's head shot up from her paperwork and she stared at her "How'd you know that?" she asked cautiously.

Lilly chuckled "Scotty and I we're out having dinner last month and saw the two of you walking out of a movie together, you just seemed pretty...close is all" Lilly teased "Besides Scotty told me about the moment you two had in the elevator"

Kat rolled her eyes "Your husband needs to learn to keep his nose outta my business"

Lilly chuckled again "Do you honestly think he'll listen if I tell him that?"

Kat was about to respond when the elevator doors opened and the boys walked out and were placing their guns in their respective lockers.

"Were back!" Scotty called cheerily and he made his way over to them.

"Nick said you got the confession" Lilly said as she looked up at her husband.

"Yeah, the daughter confessed" He replied, putting his hand on his Lilly's shoulder "Now tell me cause I forget, who said it was the daughter" he said sarcastically.

Lilly rolled her eyes and Scotty chuckled "Yeah, yeah alright so you got it right" Lilly replied as she stood up "There's a first time for everything" she added as she swept past him.

Kat laughed at the look on Scotty's face, he shook his head and followed Lilly into the break room.

He came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the back of her head "What time are we meeting your parents again?" Lilly asked, as she washed out he coffee mug and put it on the side of the sink to dry.

"Seven" Came Scotty's muffled reply, his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume. She looked at her watch again "Well we better get going soon then" she reminded him. He sighed and pulled away from her "Yeah okay, I'll go ditch my interview notes on Vera and meet you down stairs" He said

Lilly smiled and leant in, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll meet you downstairs then"

Scotty watched her leave then took a steadying breath, now he only needed to convince Vera to do all the paperwork.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Scotty pulled up outside their townhouse and they hurried inside "Come on we've only got half an hour till we have to leave" Lilly ordered as she hung her coat on the back of the door.

"I have a suggestion" Scotty said as he pulled his holster from his belt and put it on the table "Why don't we share a shower, cut the time in half" Lilly placed her gun beside his and shook her head.

"We are trying to be quick, not be here for hours"

"You worried you won't be able to control yourself around me Rush" he murmured seductively and Lilly chuckled "You take first shower, I gotta feed the girls"

He laughed at her non-answer and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Lilly walked into the kitchen, finding the cats waiting patiently on the counter top for their master to return and open the cat food can. "Hey Livy, hey Tripod" she lifted the cats off the counter and they wrapped themselves languidly around her legs. Once her furry children were eating and happy she headed upstairs to take her shower.

Scotty was just emerging from the bathroom when she entered the room, steam billowing out from the open door behind him. Beads of water chased each other down the perfectly defined ridges of his abdomen and were absorbed by the towel around his waist. "Showers all yours baby" He said, rubbing his hair with another towel.

"Thanks" she said her eyes locked on his chest, she'd never get over his well-defined body. He looked like a Greek God, especially when he was dripping in sweat or wet from a shower. He caught her checking him out and crossed the room

"Told you we should have showered together"

Lilly groaned and closed her eyes "I am going to take a shower and when I come out, you better be wearing clothes" He grinned as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stepping into the shower she allowed the water to cascade over her and she closed her eyes, savouring the warmth of the water.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she was happy to see he had heeded her request as was wearing clothes. He was propped up on the pillows of the bed, the TV was on and he was watching the end of the news. "Hey" he said as he watched her walk over to the closet and pull out some clothes to wear.

"Hey" Lilly replied, pulling on a bra and panties "How much time do I have before we have to leave"

"Fifteen minutes" he said his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Great, I'll just dry my hair and put my make-up on and we can go" She said looking over at him, he nodded vaguely still staring at the TV. Lilly rolled her eyes and she picked up her towel and through it at him, laughing at the look of surprise on his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scotty's parents had chosen a restaurant near where they lived, a little hole in the wall Cuban place that Scotty said he always went to as a kid. It boasted the hottest food in the city; although Lilly wasn't a fan of spicy food Scotty loved it. They found a parking spot and started the short walk to the restaurant. "God its cold out here" Scotty said as he pulled his coat tighter around him.

"Tell me about it, they say it might snow later" Lilly replied.

"When was the last time it snowed in November, global warming my ass" He added

They walked into the warm, friendly atmosphere of the restaurant and Scotty helped Lilly out of her coat before shedding his. He handed them to one of the waiters and after a brief conversation in Spanish, ascertained that his parents were already there. He guided her over to his parent's usual table; they stood up when they saw them approach. "Holá Mi hijo" His mother said, pressing a kiss to each cheek before pulling him into a hug. "Holá Mama"

Ramiro gave Lilly a hug, before holding her at arm's length "You look even more beautiful every time I see you, but you are too skinny"

Lilly smiled at her father in law "Dad, leave her alone" Scotty said walking over to hug his father.

"What? I am just sayin' she needs eat more"

"Don't listen to him Mi hija you are perfectly fine" Rosa said warmly

Lilly walked over and gave Rosa a hug "Hi Rosa"

"Hello dear"

They sat down at the table and picked up the menus and quickly deciding what they wanted. Ramiro spoke in rapid Spanish to the waiter and placed their orders. Scotty excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Lilly alone with his parents "So how is work going?" Rosa asked

"Busy" Lilly replied "Been a bit snowed under lately"

"Only going to get busier when you start a family" Rosa hinted

Lilly smiled "Well it will be awhile before that happens" she replied "We want to wait a while before starting a family"

"But you're not getting any younger Mi hija; don't you want to have your babies when you are still able too?"

"Rosa, leave the girl alone"

"Hush Ramiro" she snapped at her husband "I just want to make sure you are sure, my sister waited and she found out she couldn't have children. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you"

Scotty came back over at that point and his mother fell silent "What's goin on?" he asked

"Nothing" Lilly replied "Your mother was just asking about work" Lilly replied smiling at him; Scotty rested his hand on top of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After they left the restaurant Scotty began notice that his wife was acting a little weird, she hadn't said much during dinner "Are you alright Lil?" he asked softly.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? You seem so quite" he asked in concern

"Yeah, just thinking" she replied

"'Bout what?"

"Something you mother said to me"

Scotty sighed "I told you to ignore her when she's pressuring you 'bout us havin a family" Scotty said

"I know it's just lately I've been thinking about it, maybe it's stupid for us to wait"

Scotty pulled over as they reached the townhouse and looked across at his wife curiously "What are you sayin' Lil?"

"I am saying that maybe we should be starting a family now, we can afford it and we do have the spare room and all"

Scotty smiled and leant over the centre console and kissed her "Are you sure Lil?" she nodded.

"Oh Lil, you are gonna be a great Mom"

Lilly leaned over and kissed him "You are going to be an amazing father"

He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her against him; he groaned loudly and closed his eyes. One hand slid between them and gently ran a hand over her breast. "Ummm, Scotty"

"Yeah" he whispered against her lips

"I don't think we should start trying in the car, maybe we should go inside"

He stopped kissing her and turned to open the door "Well let's get inside then"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scotty woke up the next morning and rolled over finding her side of the bed empty. His brow furrowed in confusion, where had she gone. "Lil?" he called as he sat up and ran a hand over his face. He swung his leg out of bed and bend down to pick up his boxers; he slid them on and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She wasn't in the living room, she wasn't in the kitchen. She wouldn't just leave without telling him, or at least waking him. Just when he was about to pick up the phone and try calling her, she walked in the front door. "There you are Cariño" he said

"Yeah sorry, had to run to the store this morning" Lilly replied, showing him a plastic bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

Lilly put it on the kitchen table and started to take the contents out of the bag. "Ovulation kits and pregnancy tests" she answered.

"What's with all this?" he asked

"It's to help us get pregnant" she replied.

He chuckled "I thought what we did last night was to help us get pregnant"

Lilly giggled "Well that helps to, but we need these to tell us when the best time to have sex is" she said holding up the ovulation test kits "And these to tell us when we are, obviously"

Scotty smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head "Why don't you come back to bed" he said softly.

Lilly groaned "No I can't, I am meeting Chris in half an hour; she says that she has some news"

"Can't it wait?" he moaned, pressing kisses to her shoulder

"No Scotty, she said it was important"

He sighed and nodded "Okay, later then?"

She smiled "Definitely" She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips "Why don't you sit back and watch some TV" Lilly suggested "I should be home in a couple of hours" He nodded again. Lilly turned on her heel and walked back out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Chris sat at the table in the small cafe, waiting for her sister. She wasn't exactly sure what her sister's reaction would be to her news. Ever since Lilly had forgiven her for the whole Patrick thing several years ago, and they started to get along again, Lilly had become very overprotective of her. Not that she really minded it was like when they were kids again. She also knew that Lilly didn't really like her boyfriend but she just chalked it up to her being a big sister. Lilly walked in and waved, smiling brightly when she saw her. "Hey Chris" Lilly said as she sat down.<p>

"Hey Lil"

"So what's the big news?" Lilly enquired

"We can get to that" Chris said evasively "Let's get something to eat first"

"Okay" Lilly replied and she picked up the menu.

They ordered some food, Lilly told her how work was going and Chris told her about her job. Lilly was growing impatient now; she knew Chris was avoiding telling her about something "Chris?" Lilly interrupted her "Can you just tell me why you wanted to meet me?"

"Okay" Chris said and she took a deep breath "I...well...we...that is to say Jake..."

"Chris, just spit it out"

"Lil, um Jake got a new job" Chris said cheerily.

"That's really good Chris"

"Yeah, a job offer came up and he took it cause he wanted to be closer to his parents" Chris continued to explain "The jobs in Vancouver"

Lilly frowned "I am sorry Chris, I know you liked him"

"Err Lil, we're not breaking up...I am going with him" Chris said "I am moving to Vancouver"

"Oh" Lilly was shocked; her baby sister had just told her that she was leaving the country with her boyfriend. The guy she only had known for such a short time, Lilly had to say something, had to tell her that she was making a mistake. Had to tell her that she shouldn't and couldn't go.

"Lil, I know what you must be thinking" Chris began "I know that you're going to tell me that I haven't known him for that long but Lil, I know I love him...like you know you love Scotty"

Lilly rolled her eyes "That's different Chris, I knew Scotty Seven years before we started to date and two years before we got married. You've known Jake...what? Eight months?"

"It's been almost year Lil, I love him"

Lilly sighed "So nothing I say is going to change your mind?" Chris shook her head "I am really going to miss you; I am glad that we are friends again"

"Me too and hey, I can come back and visit anytime. When you and Scotty finally get your acts together and give me a niece or nephew, I'll come back and spoil them rotten." Chris said "I can be the cool aunt from Canada"

Lilly grinned "Well you may not have to wait long; Scotty and I have decided to start trying"

"Really?" Chris asked, excitement coloring her voice and Lilly nodded "Well what are you doing here, you could be home with that gorgeous husband of yours" and they both laughed, Lilly blushing furiously

"So when do you leave?" Lilly asked sobering and running a hand through her hair.

"Jake leaves in a couple of week? I follow in a month"

"Doesn't seem like much time" Lilly replied

"No not really, I was going to tell Dad tonight"

"Good luck with that, should have heard his reaction when I told him Scotty was moving in with me. Wonder what he'd say when you tell him you moving out of the country?"

Chris chuckled "Maybe you could come with me tonight?"

Lilly shook her head "No deal, I am spending the night with my gorgeous husband remember?"

* * *

><p>Scotty tore his eyes from the TV as Lilly walked back in and smiled. "Hey you" He said happily, standing up and walking over to her "How was Chris?" He asked. Lilly smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips and sighed "She's moving to Canada with Jake" She replied sadly.<p>

"What?" Scotty asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Jake got a new job and Chris is going with him" Lilly replied and she started to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, good for her" Scotty replied

"Good for her? Scotty my baby sister is moving out of the country. How is that good for her?" she spat.

Scotty closed the small gap between them and took her in his arms, gently caressing her arms

"Cariño, I know she's your baby sister but she deserves to be happy and Jake makes her happy"

Lilly sighed and looked up at him "Why do you have to always be right about these sorts of things?" she asked him.

Scotty chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Just because" he replied and Lilly laughed.

"She did say one thing though" Lilly said

"What's that?" He asked, his face pressed against her hair.

"She wanted us to hurry up and give her a niece or nephew"

Scotty grinned and stoop to pick her up, slinging her over his shoulder "Well in that case" He walked out of the room and up the stairs, she shrieked with laughter as they ascended the stairs and Scotty hurried down the hallway to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, i really hope you liked this chapter, please leave me a review. I am starting to think that no one is liking this story as I haven't gotten that many reviews. Please prove me wrong. Hope to have next chapter up soon, still need to tweak it a bit. Thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Flashback in **_**Bold italic**_

Chapter 11

Lilly was on a mission, a mission to get pregnant. Scotty joked with her that when the great Lilly Rush set her mind on something, it was only a matter of time before it happened. She started to schedule everything down to days they could have sex and days they had to refrain in order to increase the sperm count. Scotty was curious the first time he'd seen her making off days in the calendar. He'd come up behind her as she hunched over it, counting out days and marking them off.

"_**What are you doing baby?"**_ _**he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.**_

"_**Ovulation chart" she said casually as if he'd asked what the weather was like outside.**_

"_**A what?" he asked pressing a kiss to her shoulder before walking over to the counter to make a coffee. "An ovulation chart" she confirmed.**_

"_**And what's that?" he asked taking a sip of coffee from his mug.**_

"_**It's a way to keep track of when I am ovulating and when we can have sex" she replied, her eyes still locked on the calendar. **_

_**She looked up at him and smiled "We can have sex whenever we want Cari**__**ñ**__**o, we're married" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. **_

"_**I mean when the best chance of conceiving would be" she explained with a smirk.**_

_**He replaced the coffee mug down on the counter and walked back around behind her, lifting her curtain of flaxen hair from her shoulders and pressed kisses to the soft skin of her neck.**_

"_**When would that be?" he asked softly, trailing kisses up her neck.**_

"_**Well according to the calendar" Lilly began, tilting her head to allow him better access to all her sensitive areas. "We are right on schedule" He chuckled heartily and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Well then" He said grinning roguishly as he walked towards the stairs "let's go make a baby"**_

And so it went, on the days she was ovulating they went at it like a couple of rabbits, even coming home from work for 'lunch' occasionally. And then on the days she wasn't, they spent the day trying not to think about ripping each other's clothes off, while remaining abstinent.

Before either of them knew it was Christmas, she woke up early on Christmas morning with a kiss from Scotty. She groaned softly and opened one eye "I am sleeping" she mumbled before closing her eye again. Scotty chuckled and ran a hand over her shoulder.

"We gotta get up Cariño" he whispered. Lilly opened her eyes finding Scotty standing beside the bed, wearing a dark blue suit and tie with a crisp white shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

Scotty smiled and crouched down, looking Lilly directly in her corn silk eyes "Were goin' to Christmas Mass, remember? We promised Ma"

Lilly groaned, throwing the covers over her head "It's too early" The covers were ripped from off of her and she felt herself being lifted off the bed. Lilly shrieked with laughter as Scotty carried her into the bathroom, placing down on the floor. Lilly turned around to face him, her hands smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and straightening his tie. He lowered his head to press a kiss to her forehead "Have a shower and get dressed and I'll go and make you some toast. We're leaving in half an hour" Lilly rolled her eyes as Scotty walked out of the room, Lilly caught her reflection in the mirror, taking in her dishevelled hair. Frowning she walked over to the shower and turned it on. She stood under the water, allowing it to coax her body awake.

* * *

><p>They left the house, stepping out into the snow and Lilly shivered. Scotty pulled her against her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He opened the car door of her and hurried around to his side of the car.<p>

He drove the car out onto the snow covered streets and flakes hit the windscreen like a flurry of white mosquitoes. Lilly reach over and twiddled the knob, trying to get the car warmer. Finally giving up and placing her hands directly over the passenger side vent. "Sorry Cariño, I know its freezin' and you'd rather be in bed".

She turned and faced him, frowning slightly "Sorry Scotty, I am being such a grouch. I guess I am just tired"

He reached over and took her hand in his; raising it to his lips he pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Guess that's my fault"

"It was both of our faults and I ain't complaining about that part"

Scotty chuckled "So are we tellin' Ma about our little project?" He asked

Lilly grinned; he'd taken to calling them trying to get pregnant as 'our little project' lately as if it was an assignment for school. She extricated her hand from his and rested it on top of his thigh

"Not unless you want her to ask a million questions. I say we wait till we're actually pregnant"

He nodded and placed his hand on top of her, lacing their fingers together "If that's what you want then I'll go along with it" He said good naturedly "Mom's the word"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at his pun and turned to look out the window at the snow cover streets.

Scotty brought the car to a stop twenty minutes later outside the church. They got out shivering in the inclement temperatures. He took hold of her hand as they walked across the lawn and up the path to the churches entrance. The priest smiled at them and shook Scotty's hand

"Feliz Navidad" Scotty greeted him warmly

"Feliz Navidad para ti también Scotty, tu madre me dicho que se acaba de casar hace poco tiempo"

Scotty grinned and nodded gesturing towards Lilly with one hand and she stepped forward

"Si, lo hice esta es mi esposa Lilly"

Lilly, although not understanding much of what was going on took it as cue to shake the old man's hand "Merry Christmas" she said.

"Merry Christmas my dear, so glad you could come" the priest said warmly.

Lilly nodded and she and Scotty moved off inside to find his parents who were saving them a seat. They found them in a pew a few rows back from the front, Mike stood up to give his little brother a hug. "Merry Christmas Bro" he said warmly.

"Yeah, same to you" Scotty replied as stepped around his brother to greet his mother, father, Allie and his niece and nephew. Lilly was pulled into a hug by Mike and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Lil"

"Merry Christmas Mike"

Lilly took a sit beside Scotty and Allie sat down beside her "How are you Lil?"

"I am good, how are you?"

"I am alright, kids are keeping me busy" Allie replied, ruffling Emilio's hair

Allie looked over at Scotty as he tried to comfort his niece who was starting to fuss

"I thought you were good with children" she asked teasingly, taking her daughter from Scotty as she started to cry.

"She just must be tired is all" he said defensively "Kids love me, don't you Em?" Scotty asked his nephew, Emilio just shrugged and Scotty scowled.

Lilly chuckled as he took a seat on the other side of her, Lilly looked down at the toddler in Allie's lap and couldn't help but think that this time next year; she could be holding her very own child on her lap.

After the service (which was mostly in Spanish) Scotty, Lilly and the rest of his family stood outside. Rosa and Ramiro were chatting to the priest while the rest of them waited. Scotty and Mike stood beside Mike's car while Allie, Lilly and baby Maria were talking next to Scotty's

"So are you two coming for dinner tonight?" Mike asked, keeping one eye on Emilio who was having a mini snowball fight with a few of the other children.

"No, were going to Lil's fathers place tonight" Scotty replied "We promised him last month"

"Does Ma know?" Mike asked

"Yeah...I mentioned that we weren't coming this year"

Mike chuckled "So I take it that didn't go down well?"

Scotty shook his head "She wasn't too happy, but we agreed that we'll go over there for New Year so that made her calm down a bit"

Mike nodded "Well, in a way we're lucky" he said "Allie parents still come over to Ma's every year so we never have to decide who's house to go too"

"Wish it was that easy for us though" Scotty confessed "Paul and Celeste have their own family Christmas every year and since Lil missed it last year, she's feelin' like we should go this year"

Lilly and Allie walked back over to them "We better get going Honey" Allie said "Let the kids open their presents" Mike nodded and called Emilio back over to them.

"Well I guess we'll see you on New Year's then" Mike said softly. Scotty and Lilly said their goodbyes and walked back to their car.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Scotty asked as they slid into their car.

"No, it was a beautiful service...from what parts of it I understood"

Scotty grinned and leant over to kiss her

"I could always be your tutor if you wanna learn so Spanish" Lilly kissed him softly, running her hand over the side of his face as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away and shook her head

"I don't think we'd get much work done if you were my tutor"

Scotty chuckled "I am sure I can teach you somethin', like...Vamos a ir a casa y hacer un bebe"

Lilly giggled "What did you say?"

Scotty wiggled his eyebrows "I said, let's go home and make a baby"

"Sounds more romantic in Spanish" she said moving closer to him, her hands resting on his thighs as her face inched closer and closer. "Well then, pero voy a hablar en español a partir de ahora si usted se convierte en"

Lilly chuckled again and pressed a kiss to his lips "let's go home"

* * *

><p>When they came back down stairs later that afternoon, after a very satisfying romp in the bedroom, Scotty built a fire. They sat down on the couch, Scotty's arms around her. "Wanna exchange presents?" he asked softly.<p>

Lilly nodded "I'll just go get your present now" Lilly said and she hurried back upstairs. Scotty waited until she was out of ear shot before pulling Lilly's present out of its hiding place.

Lilly came back down stairs carrying a parcel and she sat back down on the couch "You first" Scotty said, handing her the small package in his hands.

She took it and slowly opened the wrapping paper, as a small velvet box was revealed she looked up at Scotty "I thought we agreed on a spending limit?" She scolded

He merely shrugged "So I went over a little, just open it" he ordered

Lilly grinned and slowly opened the box, a delicate platinum necklace with a tear drop diamond pendant "Oh Scotty" she whispered "It's beautiful".

"Not as beautiful as you" He said picking up the necklace and gesturing for her to turn around. She turned her back to him and he draped it over her shoulders and did up the clasp. She ran her fingers over the diamond as she turned back to face him, tears of joy welling up in her eyes "Thank you"

"You're welcome Cariño" he replied and he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Lilly wiped away a tear and smiled "Now it's your turn" she said handing him the plump parcel. He looked curiously over at her as he opened it and his eyes widened in shock as he pulled out his gift. An official autographed Phillies Jersey. "How'd you get this" he asked almost breathlessly.

Lilly smiled cryptically "Greg was the paramedic at the Phillies game for awhile and he met some of the players, I asked him for a favour"

He recognised some of the signatures, some were harder to make out but still it was one of the best presents he'd ever gotten "This is great Lil"

"I thought you'd like it"

"I love it" He confirmed and he pulled her closer for a kiss again "Think I outta take you upstairs and thank you properly" he said suggestively.

Lilly kissed his lips quickly and then looked at the fire "Why waste a perfectly romantic fire" she replied "You know I've always wanted to make love to you in front of a roaring fire"

Scotty stood up and reached for her hand "Very well then" he agreed, and she allowed him to lead her over to the hearth rug and lower her down on top of it, her eyes never leaving his.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews...it seems I am wrong and people do like this story and everyone that is reading it clearly has more of a life than I do, Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 12:

December turned into January, and Lilly and Scotty were still not pregnant. Lilly was starting to worry that she couldn't get pregnant at all. Scotty tried to tell her that it would happen eventually and they just needed to be patient, but inside he was just as scared as she was.

Work was only getting busier and busier, and the cases were getting more and more complicated. Most nights they weren't leaving the squad room till well after ten. When they finally got home they had barely enough energy to feed themselves let alone have sex.

One cold night towards the end of January, Lilly and Scotty were working late in the bullpen. They had convinced everyone else to go home and they were finishing writing up their interview notes. Lilly yawned and stretched, lowering one hand to rub her neck.

Scotty grinned, flung his pen on the desk, and came around behind her, gently massaging her shoulders. "Oh that feels really good" Lilly whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'd happily give you a more thorough massage later when we get home" He said softly, lowering his head to press a kiss to the side of Lilly's neck.

Lilly groaned and put her pen down "This is ridiculous" She said exasperatedly "I am too tired to think clearly"

"We could always go home Lil" Scotty suggested "Maybe get some food first, at the diner"

Lilly yawned again "Sounds good" Lilly stood up.

"And maybe if you ain't to tired we can..." he trailed off and pressed a kiss to her lips, Lilly groaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck "I thought we promised Boss that we wouldn't do this in the Bullpen anymore" Lilly murmured against her lips

Scotty chuckled "Well there is nobody around here" he replied "We're all alone"

Lilly laughed softly, wrapping a hand around the back of his head and threading through his hair "Well in that case" she kissed him again, her free hand slipped underneath his jacket around his back, tugging him closer. They were lost in the passion, the romance of it all. Being all alone at work, making out in the middle of the bullpen made it seem a whole lot more dangerous and at least to Scotty, a major turn on.

They continued to make out, having no idea that at that exact moment, the elevator doors had opened and Stillman, who had returned to the bullpen to retrieve his cell phone he'd left accidently, had walked in finding his two best detectives's, making out in the middle of his bullpen.

He smiled at them, tossing up whether or not to interrupt them. He cleared his throat and they jumped apart "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, a smile tugging slightly on his lips.

Scotty sheepishly ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor

"Sorry Boss, we kinda got carried away"

"So I see" He replied trying to appear stern even though he found the whole thing very amusing "Well don't mind me, I was just picking up my cell" He walked past them and into his office. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief and buried her face against his shoulder. Stillman walked past them and walked towards the elevator. He hit the button and looked up at the numbers, lighting up as the elevator ascended to the Homicide floor. "Oh by the way" Stillman began as the metal doors opened and he stepped in to the elevator "Don't let me catch you two making out in here again" and the doors slid closed.

"Oh God" Lilly mumbled "That was embarrassing"

Scotty grinned, and his body began shaking with suppressed laughter "It's not funny Scotty" she said slapping his arm, which only made him laughed harder. "Come on Lil, let's get outta here" Lilly nodded and turned to pick up her jacket and scarf. Scotty reached out to her and she slipped her hand into his, letting him lead her to the exit.

* * *

><p>Lilly woke up early on the following Saturday, she was felling unwell. A headache, nausea and despite having gotten a decent nights rest she felt so exhausted. She looked over at Scotty, who was still snoring softly beside her. His hair slightly dishevelled and the growing stubble on his chin which only made him look even sexier than usual. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, suddenly feeling even worse. She made it to the toilet just in time and vomited, empting her contents into the bowl. She raised a shaky hand and wiped her brow, feeling very clammy. Lilly groaned and sat back against the glass wall of the shower. What had she eaten last night? Was it the Mexican food she and Scotty had grabbed on their way home? Unlikely otherwise Scotty would be feeling ill now too. Maybe it was just the flu; Miller had been out sick all week with a stomach virus that she'd caught from Veronica maybe she'd picked that up.<p>

She stood up, opened the medicine cabinet, and began to look for the thermometer, her eyes fell on the box of pregnancy tests and she stopped dead in her tracks. Could she be? Nah...that couldn't be right because she had period...well it was only... crap how could she be so stupid...how could she have not noticed she missed her period. She grabbed a test stick out of the box and shut the bathroom door.

Scotty was having a nice dream, mainly involving him, Lilly, a deserted island and no clothing. Just when he was gettin to a great part of the dream, he felt someone shaking him. He groaned and tried desperately to stay asleep. "Scotty, Scotty wake up"

"Nooooo" He whined loudly

"I have to tell you something"

"Can't it wait?" he asked sleepily

"No, trust me you'll wanna hear this"

Scotty rolled over and opened his eyes "What the time is it?" he asked blearily

"A little after five" She replied "I've got good news for you" Lilly whispered

"What?" Scotty asked softly, running a hand over his face.

"I am pregnant"

Scotty, who still had his hand over his face, froze "What?" he asked his hand slipping and he started directly into her sapphire eyes. "I am pregnant" she repeated.

"Really?" he asked still not believing it.

"Really" she confirmed the positive pregnancy test in her hand to show him. He smiled up at her and took the stick from her as if unsure if it was real. Lilly watched as a grin spread across his face and he chuckled "We're pregnant" he replied.

Lilly leant down to him, pressing her lips against his and he encircled her in his arms.

"I love you Scotty" she whispered

"I love you too Cariño"

Scotty rolled them over, kissing his way down her neck and his hands slid around her body and pulled her closer to him "Let's celebrate" he whispered and Lilly nodded.

* * *

><p>Lilly woke up later that morning and rolled over, hoping to snuggle closer to her husband. But he was not there, she frowned and looked at the clock, it was almost midday "Scotty?" she called out as she sat up. "Scotty?" she heard the front door opening and closing, why was he outside? May be went for a run, he liked to go for runs on Saturday's it was his way of clearing his head. She would have thought he'd gotten enough exercise before but...the bedroom door creaked open and Scotty smiled at her "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you" he said coming to sit beside her.<p>

"That's alright" she replied "Where did you go?"

"Went out to get something" he replied, holding up a plastic bag and putting in front of her.

"What is it?" Lilly asked, looking from him to the bag on her lap.

"Open it and see" He said with a smile.

Lilly shot him a curious glance and reached into the bag, removing the small item out of the bag. She held out a small onesie and felt tears of happiness in her eyes.

"You bought a onesie with 'I heart the Phillies' on it?" she asked

"Yeah, well it's never too soon to teach 'em" Scotty said, leaning down to press a kiss to her abdomen. "he's gonna be a sports fan like his daddy" Lilly ran her finger through his hair as he kissed her stomach again chuckling softly as Scotty began explain the finer rules of baseball to her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Scotty's already a proud daddy, isn't that cute. Till next time**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Lilly and Scotty were in the waiting room of Lilly's OBGYN waiting to be seen. Lilly had made the appointment to confirm that she was pregnant. Scotty looked around the room at all the couples and single woman waiting, all at varies stages of pregnancy and couldn't help but imagine their baby, growing inside Lilly's stomach. He looked over at her and smiled; he placed his hand on her stomach and gently caressed it with his thumb. Lilly placed her hand on top of his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Mrs Valens?" They looked up at the nurse in purple scrubs looked around the room, holding a chart. They stood up and she smiled over at them "This way please" she said and they followed her down the hallway.

She showed them into an examine room and motioned for them to sit down "Doctor Colburn will be with you in a moment, please take a seat" she said took seats opposite the doctors chair. Lilly's eyes roamed the room, taking in the charts on the wall, showing the different stages of a foetus and the models of pregnancy on the shelf. The photo's tacked to the bulletin board of all the babies that Dr Colburn must have delivered over the years. The door opened again and a tall, red-haired woman walked in and smiled over them "Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Valens" she said walking over to them, holding out her hand and Lilly and Scotty both stood up to shake it. "Yes, I am Lilly and this is my husband Scotty" Lilly replied

"Hello, I am Laura Colburn" Dr Colburn walked around to her side of the desk and sat down, her eyes locked on the chart in front of her "So; you think that you might be pregnant?"

Lilly nodded "I've been feeling a bit sick the last few days, headache, nausea, vomiting and I've been feeling really tired." Lilly explained "I took one of those home pregnancy tests and it was positive so I guess we just want to confirm it"

Dr Colburn nodded "Well, we can run a few tests and see where we are" she said and she opened her desk drawer, taking out a specimen jar "We just need a urine sample, there is a bathroom through that door" She said indicating the door on the other side of the room. Lilly cleared her throat, took the jar from her, and walked over to the bathroom. "So have you two been married long?"

Scotty nodded "Almost a year" he replied

"You've been trying to get pregnant?"

"For about six months, we were starting to think it wasn't gonna happen"

Lilly returned and handed the specimen jar back to Dr Colburn "Alright, I'll be right back" she walked out of the room. Lilly and Scotty waited in silence, nervously awaiting the results.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Dr Colburn returned with a smile on her face "Well, you're definitely pregnant"<p>

Scotty let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and picked up Lilly's hand pressing a kiss on the back of it.

"So I'm going to do a physical, and an ultrasound make sure everything it healthy" Lilly nodded and was shown over to a table "Change into this" she said holding out a gown and Dr Colburn pulled a curtain around the bed "Let me know when you're ready"

Lilly changed out of her clothes and slid into the gown as the doctor came, pulling the curtain back into place

"Okay, well let's see how far along you are" She turned on the ultrasound and moved the wand over Lilly's abdomen; Scotty came over to her side and took her hand. "There's your baby" she said pointing to the screen at a small white spot the size of a jellybean "Really?" Scotty asked "That tiny thing"

She smiled "They grow and pretty fast...okay well it looks like about three weeks along"

Four weeks, Lilly thought back. Three weeks, that was just after Vera's birthday party, she didn't remember much from that night, they had both gotten kinda drunk, almost doing it in taxi cab on the way home, guess that was the key ingredient that they'd been missing.

Colburn finished her examination and Lilly started to get dressed again "Do you two have any questions?"

"Err yeah, how long till she'll have to go on desk duty at work?" Scotty asked, knowing his wife was shooting him her Ice Queen glare from behind the curtain that blocked the bed from view of the rest of the room.

"She'll have to be careful for a while, but she'll be safe to work as normal till she's in her third trimester. Then after that desk duty but Lilly knows her own limitations" Dr Colburn replied.

Scotty started to tell Colburn that he doubted his wife knew what limitations were; she came back around the curtain and hit him on the back of the head "What about you Lilly, any questions?" Colburn asked with a smile. Lilly shook her head and Colburn and took out a prescription pad and wrote out something "This is a script for pre-natal vitamins and something to help if the nausea gets any worse" Colburn said "And I want to see you again in three weeks and then we'll do monthly scans and check-ups unless something is wrong" Lilly and Scotty nodded and stood up, following her back out to the desk. She spoke to the receptionist and then turn back to Lilly and Scotty "Congratulations again"

"Thanks" Lilly said and she shook Colburn's hand once again.

* * *

><p>Rosa, Ramiro, Finn and Celeste were thrilled that they were going to be grandparents and Mike, Allie and Chris were looking forward to being an Uncle and Aunts but no one was more excited than Emilio. When Scotty, knelt down to his level and told him he was going to have a new cousin soon he shrieked in delight and started listing all the things he was going to teach him or her.<p>

The soon to be parents were exhausted and when they dragged themselves upstairs and fell into bed. "If we are this tired now, imagine how tired we'll be in nine months" Scotty said collapsing onto the bed, not even bothering to get undressed. Lilly nodded and she lay down beside him, pillowing her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep; Scotty smiled down at her and carefully eased her back against the pillows. He got off the bed and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He pulled down the covers on the bed and carefully tucked them around Lilly's shoulders. He paused briefly to press a kiss to Lilly's forehead and then walked back around to his side, gingerly sliding back under the covers. He turned the light off and turned on his side to face her, Lilly's hand was resting lightly on her abdomen and Scotty tried to picture what she would look like in a few months when their baby starts to grow and her stomach gets rounder.

On Monday morning, Lilly and Scotty walked into the Bullpen "Are you ready for this?" Scotty asked as they saw their team already at work. Lilly nodded "I suppose we have to do it sometime, unless we wait till I start to show" Scotty chuckled as they slid their guns into their lockers.

"Well here we go" Scotty said and he placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder and led her over to the others. "Hey gang" Scotty said cheerily

"Since when are we a gang?" Vera asked looking up at Scotty incredulously.

Scotty shrugged "It's a figure of speech" he explained with a roll of his eyes "Anyway, Lil and me got some good news on the weekend" Scotty said

"What?" Kat asked looking over at Scotty

"You wanna tell them Lil?" Scotty asked

And Lilly nodded "Well….we're pregnant"

There was silence for a few moments; the others looked over them completely dumbstruck. Stillman was the first to speak, he smiled warmly and walked over to Lilly pulling her into a hug "Congratulations to the both of you" He said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks Boss" Scotty said as Stillman released Lilly and shook Scotty's hand. Vera and Will both patted Scotty on the back and Kat gave Lilly a hug. Vera walked over to Lilly and pulled her into a hug too "Hey careful with her" Scotty cried "She's carryin' precious cargo" Vera chuckled and kiss Lilly's cheek. "I vote we go out an celebrate" Jefferies suggested

"Tonight at Jones', first rounds on me" Vera announced

"Great, first time Vera's offering and I can't take advantage" Lilly grumbled

"Don't worry Lil, I'll have an extra one for you" Scotty said and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"How generous Scotty" she said sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Lilly wasn't enjoying the first few weeks of pregnancy, the morning sickness seemed to be getting even more intense and wasn't confining itself to just the mornings.

Several times she had to excuse herself from an interview, and rush into the bathroom. Scotty was trying to be supportive; he hated watching her feeling so unwell. Her mood seemed to be changing as well one minute she was happy, the next minute she saw picking a fight with him. One minute she didn't want him to touch her, the next minute she was all over him. Scotty tried his best to roll with it and had started to notice when her fuse was getting short and he could usually stop her from gettin to upset.

Beside all the changes to her body, Lilly was also making other changes. Dr Colburn said that light exercise was fine and she'd taken to going for short runs with Scotty on the weekends. She'd also cleaned out the fridge of anything slightly unhealthy and Rosa was showing her how to cook some dishes. Scotty wouldn't have minded so much about Lilly eating healthier but she was now insisting that he eat better too. So gone where the pizzas and burgers, gone were the cheese steaks with cheese whizz. By the end of the second week on what Scotty called rabbit food he was seriously jonsin of a heart attack special from Genos', it was going to be a long nine months.

Lilly was trying to act like absolutely nothing was different with work but Scotty wasn't making it any easier. He was watching her like a hawk, every hiccup, every sneeze he was by her side asking if she was okay, it was driving her nuts. Several times already she has snapped at him, Stillman had to have a talk with them when one of their arguments got out of hand on day.

It wasn't any better when she was at home, Scotty's mother would call her at least once a day to check how she was going or would stop by every Saturday while Scotty was out to see if she could help out. Lilly knew she meant well but she was starting to feel like she was an invalid.

Scotty wouldn't let her lift a finger, made her sit on the couch while he brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Offered to massage her feet (which she was actually not complaining about) and spend hours talking to her stomach (even thought Lilly kept reminding him that it couldn't hear yet).

* * *

><p>Monday they arrived at work and Stillman told them that they had a new case. Lilly asked Scotty to get her something to drink so he went into the breakroom. Scotty came back fifteen minutes later from the breakroom with a cup of coffee for himself and with Lil's tea. He looked around the room in confusion as he tried to find where she was not at her desk. He frowned slightly as he put her tea on the desk, trying to see if there was anything to indicate where his wife had gone. Vera walked over to his desk and nodded to Scotty "Hey man, how's the diet goin'?"<p>

"Very funny man" Scotty replied "Have you seen Lil?"

Vera deposited his jacket on the back of the chair "I think she went down to evidence storage with Kat to retrieve the boxes" Vera replied as he looked at the message slips on his desk.

"She what?" Scotty asked and he practically ran over to the stairs.

Just as he was about to race down when Lilly came back up them, an archive box in her hands.

"What do you think your doin'?" he asked trying not to get angry.

"Bringing up an evidence box" Lilly replied holding it up for him to see.

"No, I mean why are you carrying boxes in your condition?" he asked trying to take it off her.

"I'm pregnant Scotty not dying" she said finding he was blocking her path as she attempted walk over to her desk. He started to walk backwards still trying to take the box out of her hands

"Dr Colburn said you shouldn't be liftin' anythin' heavy" Scotty reminded her.

Lilly stopped and sighed "Its fine Scotty, this is light" She said, showing him that she could manage it. He refused to let her walk past so she relented and finally gave him the box for him to carry, trying not to roll her eyes at the look of victory on his face.

"So if I am not allowed to lift anything, does that mean you have to the laundry?" she asked as they got back to their desk.

Scotty chuckled and shook his head "Nah, you can still do that" Lilly slapped his arm.

* * *

><p>They had dinner that night over at Allie and Mike's, Mike said they had something important to tell them. When Lilly and Scotty arrived, Rosa and Ramiro were already there. "Do you know what this is about?" Lilly asked.<p>

"No idea, Mike just said that they had news"

Scotty and Lilly walked up the path to their front door and knocked, Scotty chuckled as he heard excited screams from inside and the door flung open. "Aunty Lil" Emilio cried happily and he ran over and gave her a hug. "Hi Aunty Lil"

"Hi Emilio" Lilly replied and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hey where's my hug?" Scotty asked as Emilio turned to go back inside

"Hi" Emilio waved cheekily

Scotty growled teasingly and scooped Emilio up into his arms, causing him to giggle as the moved back down the hallway to the living room. Lilly smiled, realizing that Scotty was going to make an amazing father.

Allie and Mike gathered everyone around the dining room table saying that he had an announcement to make.

Mike cleared his throat "Allie and I got some good news today" he said cheerily "We found out that Allie is pregnant"

Everyone cheered in excitement and all went to congratulate them. Allie pulled Lilly into a hug.

"I am really happy for you Allie" Lilly said happily.

"Thanks Lil, hey we can go baby shopping together now"

Lilly chuckled "Sounds great" she said "This is gonna be fun"

**A/N: I know this chapter is seriously short and I apologise. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 

Lilly was nearing the end of her first trimester and she was glad that the morning sickness was all but gone. Today she was having some of the girls over for lunch and she was making some sandwiches when Scotty entered the kitchen that morning. He smiled and looked over at his wife, her ever so slight rounded belly just starting to show under the t-shirt she was wearing, was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He snuck up behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and sliding his hands over her stomach. "Hey gorgeous" he whispered.

"Hey" Lilly replied putting down the knife she was holding and leaning back against him.

"What you doin'?" he asked.

"Making some sandwiches, having some people over" Lilly replied

"Oh yeah?" Scotty asked as he kissed her shoulder again "Who?"

"Kat, Lydia, Allie and Lindsay" Lilly answered

"Sounds like a baby shower" Scotty said pulling her tighter against him.

Lilly turned around slid her arms around his waist "Nah, I'd invite you to that"

He chuckled "Oh am I bein' kicked out am I?" he asked

Lilly moved closer and closer to him until their lips were mere millimetres apart "Yes" she only intended the kiss to be short but Scotty had other ideas. His fingers threaded through her hair, holding her in place. He lifted her up in his arms then and put her down on some empty bench space. "Scotty" Lilly protested as his lips left hers and moved to her neck "Everyone's gonna be here soon" His only answer was a soft growl as his moved further down her neck and one hand started to slid up the back of her t-shirt.

A knock on the door was the only thing that stopped him and he groaned. "Dammit" he murmured.

"I'll have to take a raincheck" Lilly said as she lifted his hands off her back

"Raincheck?" Lilly nodded in conformation and Scotty lifted her off the counter. She winched slightly and Scotty looked down at her in concern "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back hurts a bit; I think I slept on it funny"

Scotty was about to say something when the knock came again and Scotty sighed "Well I better make myself scarce" Scotty said and he kissed her one last time before he left the kitchen.

He grabbed his keys off the side table and opened the front door. Allie was standing on the front porch with Kat and Lydia behind her "Mornin' ladies" Scotty greeted them, standing back to let them in. "Hey Scotty" Allie said, pressing a kiss to his cheek

"How you feelin?" he asked her

Allie shrugged "You mean apart from morning sickness, being tired and sore? I feel fantastic" she said with a hint of sarcasm. He chuckled "Glad Lil is over that hurdle" he replied "Well if you excuse me Ladies, I am gonna leave you alone, might go see what Mike's up too"

He walked out of the door closing it behind him and the others took a seat in the living room. Lilly came back out carrying a tray of sandwiches and Lydia ran over to her and took it from her "Don't you start" Lilly whined "Scotty want let me lift anything heavier than a cup of tea"

Lydia grinned "You better take advantage of it now, when the babies born he'll probably not be as helpful" Lilly chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"Okay fine no lifting" she replied in defeat

The knock at the door came again and Kat went to open the door "Hey girl" Lindsay said happily giving Kat a hug. "Hey Lindsay"

Lindsay came in to the living room and walked over to Lilly, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"How's Mommy?"

"I am okay" Lilly replied "Good to have some time without Mr Worry Wart hovering over me"

Allie chuckled "I think it's genetic, Mike's practically got me on bed rest already" She added "Almost had to sneak out to come here today"

"Alright let's have some fun then" Lydia said pulling out a bottle of alcohol free cider "We can just pretend its champagne" She said a popped the Lindsay went to retrieve some glasses.

Lydia handed Lilly a glass "So, you two picked out any names yet?"

Lilly shrugged "No, not yet" she replied

"Have you found out the sex?" Lindsay asked

"No, I want to wait till the baby is born to find out"

"Well what about Scotty?"

Lilly placed her hand over her stomach, rubbing it back and forth "He wants to find out now, but I managed to convince him to wait"

Kat grinned "How'd you managed to convince him?"

Lilly laughed "Just reminded him that I was the one carrying the baby, the one who was going to be giving birth to the baby so if I wanted to wait, we're waiting" They all laughed

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Scotty pulled into Mike's driveway and the Mike came out "Hey Bro, you've been kicked out?"

Scotty chuckled "Yeah, Lil and the girls are having a ladies day"

"Yeah, Allie's been looking forward to it all week"

"Thought I'd come and see my big brother and my niece and nephew"

"Well, Emilio is over at a friend's and Maria is asleep" Mike replied

"Oh"

"But I was just bout to watch the game if you wanna come in for a beer"

Scotty grinned "Sure sounds good" and he followed his big brother inside. Mike went to the fridge and handed his brother a beer "You startin' to get nervous?" Mike asked as he cracked open his beer

"Nah" Scotty lied

Mike chuckled "Yeah, so was I when Allie first told me she was pregnant with Em" and Scotty grinned, running a hand through his hair "I am startin' to think that maybe I won't be as good a father as Lil thinks I will be" he began "She's so nervous 'bout havin kids and the only reason she agreed to try was 'cause she is so confident that I will be a great dad. But what if I am not?"

Mike put his hand on Scotty's shoulder, squeezing it gently "Scotty, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing father"

"But how can you be sure?" Scotty asked

"'Cause I see how you are with Emilio and Maria, how you are with our cousins and their kids" Mike added "You'll be a natural Scotty, trust me" and Scotty nodded "And if you do suck at least your kids will still have one kick ass uncle" he said teasingly and Scotty punched his brother playfully on the shoulder, they both laughed as they made their way into the living room to watch the game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Scotty came back home that night, he found Lilly lying on the couch "Hey baby" He said as he tossed his coat on the table. "Hey" Lilly replied and she winched and shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. "You okay?" he asked cautiously as walked over to the couch.

"I don't know" Lilly replied and she winched again.

"I am takin' you to the hospital" Scotty said with as much authority as he could muster and he helped Lilly to her feet. "I'll be fine Scotty, really I just need to lie down for awhile" Lilly said. She extricated her arm from Scotty's grip and made to walk upstairs. Another wave of stabbing pain washed over Lilly and she doubled over "Scotty, something is wrong" She cried out.

Scotty picked up their coats and wrapped an arm around Lilly, supporting her as he guided her to the front door "We are going to the hospital Lil" he said and Lilly could tell by his tone of voice that it was easier to go with it.

He'd broken all land speed records to get them to the hospital, his mind racing a mile a minute. He had a terrible thought that something was very wrong with the baby. His and Lilly's baby was in trouble and that thought scared him more than facing any doer.

By the time they'd gotten to the hospital Lilly was bleeding and was in too much pain to move. Scotty pulled her into his arms and hurried her into the emergency room. "Please help me" He called out to the nurse in triage "My wife is bleedin'" a doctor ran over to them and help Scotty get Lilly on to a gurney.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked

"Lilly, Lilly Valens" Scotty said hurriedly.

The doctor shouted instructions to nurses and they hooked Lilly up to various monitors and an IV.

"I think there is something wrong with our baby" Scotty said, his voice tainted with fear.

"How far long is she?" the doctor asked.

"Only eight weeks, please you have to do something" Scotty begged

"Were gonna do everything we can sir" The doctor replied and Lilly reached out her hand for him and Scotty took hold of if "It's gonna be okay Cariño" he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead. Scotty watched as the doctors moved the ultrasound over Lilly's abdomen, searching for any trace of a pregnancy. He looked over at Scotty and sighed "Mr and Mrs Valens..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"...I am sorry I can't find a heartbeat. It appears as though you have had a miscarriage" he said gravely. The doctors words pounded in their ears, she had to be hearing wrong, he couldn't be telling them the worst news of their lives.

"Oh God no" Lilly muttered, tears welling in her eyes and she gripped Scotty's hand tighter.

Scotty swallowed the lump in his throat

"Is there any chance you could be wrong?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was about to cry.

The Doctor wiped the gel off Lilly's stomach and shook his head "I am sorry, I am not able to locate a foetal heartbeat, and with this large amount of bleeding..." he sighed heavily "I am truly sorry, I am going to find you a private room, is there anyone we can call for you"

Tears streamed down Lilly's cheeks and buried her face in Scotty's shoulder

"Can you page Dr Colburn? She's our OBGYN" Scotty said, handing the doctor Dr Colburn's business card.

The Doctor nodded "Sure, Dr Colburn has privileges at this hospital" he placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder "I am really sorry"

Scotty sat down on the bed beside Lilly and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and pressing kisses to her forehead.

The Doctor gave Lilly something to help with the pain and moved her and Scotty to a private room, Lilly clung to Scotty's hand, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Scotty tried his best to keep it together, wanting to be strong for her, but inside, it was as if he was dying.

The nurse came in to see if she had stopped bleeding, she had, and told her that Dr Colburn would be there any minute to answer any of their questions.

"How are you feelin' Lil? Are you still in any pain?" Scotty asked.

Lilly shook her head and raised a shaky hand to wipe her face "I am sorry" she whispered

"For what?" Scotty asked "This isn't your fault"

"But we could have gotten her sooner, I've been feeling like this since early this morning" Lilly confessed "I just thought that it was back pain"

"This is not your fault Lil" Scotty repeated.

Dr Colburn entered to room and walked over to Lilly's bedside "I am so sorry Lilly, Scotty; I came as soon as I could"

"I don't understand" Lilly said in a choked voice "Everything was fine last week, you said everything was healthy"

Dr Colburn sighed "This happens sometimes Lilly, and no one can predict it. Sometimes these things just happen. It's nature's way of weeding out the sick or grossly deformed "

She tried to reassure Lilly that it wasn't either of their faults but Lilly just couldn't accept it.

Dr Colburn's pager went off and she pulled it out of its holster and looked at it "I gotta take this, but I'll come back and check on you later" Scotty nodded and squeezed Lilly's hand, Dr Colburn exited the room.

"I'll be back in a second Lil" he said and he hurried out after Dr Colburn.

He caught up to her before she got onto the elevator "Doc, I have to ask you somethin'" Scotty began.

"Sure" she said walked back over to him.

Scotty looked around, not wanting to be overheard "Last night, we...we had sex...I mean...that wouldn't of...you know, caused this would it?"

Dr Colburn shook her head "No Scotty this wasn't your fault"

Scotty sighed with relief and nodded "Will she still be able to have babies?" he asked softly, unsure if he could taken any more bad news.

Dr Colburn nodded "A lot of woman have miscarriages and go on to have perfectly healthy babies Scotty, the good news is that Lilly got pregnant so she should not have a problem getting pregnant again" Scotty nodded again, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak just yet.

Dr Colburn sighed "You'll have to wait a few weeks before you can have sex again, then in a couple of months you can start trying again. Get Lilly to make an appointment with my office when you're ready to start trying again"

Scotty cleared his throat "Thanks Doc"

Dr Colburn placed a comforting hand on his arm, squeezing it gently before turning and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Lilly was released from Hospital at around nine that evening, she was given instructions to rest for the next couple of days, then she could return to light duties until she felt up to resuming normal activities.<p>

Scotty watched her as they drove back home, the rain was falling gently on the windscreen. Lilly's eyes were fixed on the horizon, a vacant expression on her face. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. But she didn't react, didn't turn to face him, she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He parked the car and walked around to her side of the car, lifting her into his arms and carrying her inside their townhouse.

He carried her up the stairs and placed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Can I get you anythin'?" He asked, squatting down to look into her eyes. She stared straight ahead, as if looking through him and didn't answer "Get some sleep Cariño" Scotty whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead "I'll be back in a little while okay, I am gonna go for a run" again no response, so Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead again and stood up "I'll take my cell if you need to call me okay?" He grabbed his running shoes from beside the bedroom door and walked down the stairs

* * *

><p>Scotty just needed to get out of there, to clear his head. He hadn't intended on running anywhere but before he knew it, his feet had taken him to a familiar place. He knocked on the door, unsure if they'd still be awake. He heard the sounds of locks clicking and the door opened, His mother was standing in the doorway, wearing a pink dressing gown and rollers in her hair "Mi hijo?" she asked softly, then she saw the terrible pain in his eyes.<p>

The same look he had when he'd lost Elisa and Rosa's heart skipped a beat "Madre di Dios, what happened?" she asked.

Scotty swallowed hard, but was unable to bite back the tear; he stepped forward and buried his face in her shoulder, falling apart in the arms of the woman who raised him. "Scotty, what's wrong?" Rosa asked, running her hands up and down his back as he cried silently.

She walked them over to the couch and helped him sit down "We...we lost the baby Ma" Scotty whispered as he pulled back from her "Lil had a miscarriage"

"Oh Mi hijo" Rosa said compassionately "I am so sorry" she raised a hand, and placed it softly on his cheek.

"I don't...know what to do Ma, she just keeps...staring into space" he began, his voice cracking with the pain of talking about it "She won't talk to me"

Rosa took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes "I am going to tell you something, that I have never told you or your brother."

"What?" he asked

"When your father and I were first married, we got pregnant"

Scotty frowned "But Mike was..."

"This was before your brother, I had a miscarriage when I was about two months pregnant" she confessed, Scotty looked over at her in shock. He couldn't believe that his parents never told him this before

"Why didn't you say anythin?" He asked

"I didn't want to hurt you, or Mike. The doctors said that it was God's will, that something was wrong with the baby and God wants the baby to be with him. I know how painful it is, to lose a baby. But you have to be there for Lilly, you have to go to her and hold her, to let her know that you love her." Rosa said "She needs support from her friends and family and most importantly, from you"

Scotty nodded "I know Ma, but she won't talk to me" Scotty looked down at his hands; he felt the tears flowing down his cheeks again. "You have to go to her, hold her and let her cry it out on your shoulder. You have to talk, tell her how you feel and make her tell you. If you keep it bottled up inside..." Rosa trailed off and sighed "...it will eat you alive"

Scotty nodded "I know"

Rosa pressed a kiss to Scotty's cheek "You tell Lilly that we are thinking of her" Rosa said and she lead him over to the door. "Let me know if you need anything" Rosa said and Scotty gave his mother a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek "Thanks Ma"

* * *

><p>Scotty pushed open the door and saw her, still in the bed where he'd left her. He walked around to her side of the bed and crouched back down to look her in the eyes, raising a hand to caress her cheek. "Hey" he said softly and for the first time in hours, Lilly looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.<p>

"Hey" she whispered back

Scotty sat up and climbed into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. Lilly sobbed, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face against his chest. Scotty cried to, his hands moving up down her back soothing her, pressing kisses against her hair. "I am so sorry Lil" he said in a raspy voice

"I am so, so, sorry"

"I know, I am sorry too" she raised her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes "We lost our baby Scotty" He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know Cariño" Scotty replied sadly

"I really wanted this baby; it was a little piece of us"

Scotty sighed and pulled her back down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "You and me" He said softly "We are gonna get through this okay...together"

Lilly nodded and burst into tears again and he held her tightly, soothing her with gentle strokes down her back.

**A/N: Sorry if this bums you all out...this was hard to write. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It had been a week since they lost the baby and Scotty had taken some time off work, he and Lilly had spent time with Paul, Celeste, Rosa and Ramiro. They had been extremely supportive, trying to boost Lilly sprits. Mike had rung and said that they would be there for them but he felt it would be too painful for Lilly to see Allie who was really starting to show now.

Stillman, had called on the following Wednesday night, apologised, but said that he needed Scotty to come back in, they were getting slammed, and with his two best detectives out of action, the others were run off their feet. So Lilly woke up that morning that he was going back to work and couldn't help but feel a little scared. It would be the first time they had been separated since the night they lost the baby. He was snoring softly, his hair slightly dishevelled. She raised her head off his chest, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hey Cariño" he whispered, his eyes slowly opening and smiling at her warmly.

"Hey" she replied.

"You feel okay?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Not really, I wish you didn't have to go to work today" she confessed sadly.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead "We are gonna be okay Lil, I swear to you that I am gonna help you get through this"

"I know," she said softly

"I will come and check on you at lunch, bring you somethin to eat," he offered as he sat up and her arm fell from around his waist. "I wish I could come with you" Lilly said "Are you sure Boss said that he didn't need me too. They sound like they could use all the help they can get"

Scotty shook his head as he stood up and turned around to face her "Doc says you need some rest Lil"

Lilly sighed "That's what I have been doing all week Scotty, I need to work, I need to get out of this room, out of this house"

Scotty sighed and caressed the side of her cheek "I know Lil, its only for another week, then you can come back"

Lilly rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed "So what? I am meant to just stay here all day by myself"

Scotty knew that she hated being away from work, knew that she used it as a way to hide from her problems, like after her mother died, like after she'd been shot. He knew it was how she dealt with things, but he didn't want her to do it this time. "I am sorry baby, I know that you'd rather be at work" he leant over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you" he said softly

"I love you too" Lilly replied

"Hey, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight, Javier still works for Novo can get us a table it you want" Lilly shook her head and Scotty frowned. He walked into the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Scotty walked back onto the bullpen, feeling as though all eyes were on him. He knew the police grapevine would have passed on the news of what had happened to him and Lilly, but it still felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him and whispering to each other. "Hey guys" Scotty said as he approached the rest of the team "Heard you missed me"<p>

Vera chuckled and stood up "How's Lil?" he asked kindly

Scotty shrugged "You know Lil, she doesn't talk much." He said "I think she's okay, eager to come back to work though"

Kat put her hand on his arms and smiled "Tell Lil that we're thinkin' of her" Kat said

He smiled at her and nodded, taking he cleared his throat, picked up a file from their latest box, and began to read, "So what have we got so far?" he asked the others.

Kat started to explain what they had so far, and Scotty sank down into his chair, only half listening to what Kat was saying. But all he could think about was his wife, all alone at home, without him. He promised her that he would always be there for her and now, she was at home and he was here.

"Scotty? Are you listening?" Kat asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, oh yeah" he said looking over at her "Sorry"

"I was about to go interview our Vic's ex wife, you want in?" Vera asked

"Sure, just gotta be somewhere at twelve" he said as he stood up and took the file from Vera.

Vera nodded "Checking up on Lil?"

"Yeah, promised her I would"

* * *

><p>Lilly spent the morning watching TV, curled up in bed, hugging Scotty's pillow. It had the scent of his aftershave on it and if she closed her eyes, it was as if he was still there with her, with his arms around her, like he had been doing for the past week. She was a strong person, it's what she prided herself on. Her ability to bury her pain and move on, like she had done with her memories of her childhood, like she'd done after she'd been shot. However, since she and Scotty got together, she started to allow him in. Allowed him to help share her burdens and she realised that she didn't have to be as strong anymore now that she had him. But now things were different, she and Scotty had just gone through one of the most painful things a couple can go through and he was gone. She knew that it wasn't his fault but still, now she was alone.<p>

Eventually she dragged herself out of bed and decided to get changed, she walked over to the chest of drawers and opened a drawer and was about to take out a pair of jeans when she saw it. She felt her heart stop as she picked it up, the little onesie that Scotty had bought the morning after he found out she was pregnant. She ran her fingers over the materiel, remembering him, talking to her abdomen. Despite her telling him that the baby couldn't hear anything yet, he had insisted that since it was their baby it was gonna be very advance for its age. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away, she never really wanted to have kids. She really only agreed to start trying for a baby cause she knew it would make Scotty happy, but when she found out she was pregnant, she realised she wanted nothing more than to have that baby, and now it was gone, all that she had left was this little onesie with 'I heart the Phillies' on it.

Scotty pushed open the bedroom door, saw her staring at the onesie, and frowned, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him, tears shinning in her eyes, and she smiled at him. "Hey" she said sadly

"Hey" he replied, "You okay?"

She nodded "I am okay" she reassured him and she wrapped her arms around him, and he returned her embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead "I brought you some lunch" Scotty murmured "Turkey sub and fries, I know your tryin' to eat healthy but I figure one time ain't gonna hurt." Lilly nodded and pulled back from him, smiling up at him "I've actually been craving that for awhile now" Lilly admitted

"And you made me eat rabbit food? When we coulda' been eatin' delicious food?" Lilly giggled

"Come on, let's get something to eat"

She tugged on his hand and he followed her out of the room, and down to the kitchen.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, sorry. Next chapter will be longer. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It had been a month since they had lost the baby, and Lilly was back at work. She wanted to forget about what had happened, to try and move on but it wasn't easy. Scotty was trying his best to be supportive, trying his best not to show her how much that it was killing him but she could always tell, some nights she'd wake up, finding herself all alone and go off to investigate where he was. Often finding him in the living room, in an armchair in the corner, staring out the window.

Lilly was thinking of ways to cheer him up, she suggested that he go see the hockey game with Vera and Jefferies but he begged out, explaining that he was tired. She had rented his favourite movie, ordered him his favourite dish from the Chinese restaurant down the road but nothing seemed to be cheering him up.

Their one year anniversary was coming up and Lilly wanted to do something special for him. So one afternoon about two weeks before their anniversary weekend, Lilly stopped by Stillman's office. She knocked on the glass door and Stillman looked up from his paperwork "Hey Lil, what's up?"

Lilly walked into his office and closed the door "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?"

"Sure" Stillman replied taking off his glasses and tucking them into his front pocket.

"Well, you know that Scotty's and my anniversary is in a week"  
>"Yes, got anything special planed?" he asked proudly<p>

"That's what I actually wanted to ask you about" Lilly began nervously "It's been a rough couple of months for both of us and I just want to do something to take our minds off things"

"Okay, so what do you need?"

"I was wanting, to take a long weekend, I want to surprise Scotty, maybe take a trip up to New York"

Stillman smiled and nodded "You and Scotty still have a lot of lost hours saved up, I can give you the Friday to the Monday off, as long as your back here ready to work by the following Tuesday I can't see why not"

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Boss" and she left the room.

She went in search of Scotty, finding him in the breakroom, pouring a cup of coffee. "Hey you" she whispered, sliding her arms around his waist "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh yeah?" Scotty asked turning around in her arms "What's that?"

Lilly smiled "I was thinking that since our anniversary is coming up we should get away, go somewhere romantic"

"Yeah?" he said putting his mug back down on the counter "What did you have in mind Cariño?"

Lilly smiled "I spoke to Boss, he gave us a long weekend off, Friday to Monday, so I was thinking that we go up to New York" Lilly suggested "Maybe stay somewhere really nice and just relax"

Scotty nodded and pulled her closer to him "Sounds like a good idea, just you and me. Alone."

"Great, I make all the arrangement, all you gotta do is just pack your suitcase"

He grinned roguishly "Who says we're gonna need any clothes"

Lilly giggled and raised herself up on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss on his lips "I am looking forward to it"

* * *

><p>The following Friday, Lilly and Scotty arrived at the hotel they would be staying at and they checked in. They made their way up to their room and put their bags down. "Fancy" Scotty said as he walked around the room, looking out the window at the view of central park. "I thought you'd like it" Lilly replied "So what did you want to do first? We can go for a walk, or we can get massages in the room. Or go get some lunch"<p>

Scotty smiled and looked over at the bed, then back at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Lilly understood exactly what he meant and she giggled, closing the gap between them she wrapped her arms around his waist "Or we could check out the bed" Scotty swept her into his arms and deposited her onto the bed, before he crawled up on top of her.

Lilly woke up early on the morning of their anniversary, and found Scotty still fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him she carefully climbed out of bed, picked up Scotty's shirt, and slipped it on. Walking over to the window, she pulled the curtains and looked out, at the view of central park. She'd never been to New York for pleasure before, and she was looking forward to doing some sightseeing. Statue of Liberty or maybe even Coney Island, anything fun that would take their mind off things. So she looked over at her still sleeping husband and smiled, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so innocent. She walked back over to the bed and slid back in beside him, pressing soft kisses to his lips to awaken him. "Mmmmm, mornin' baby. Happy anniversary" he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Happy anniversary" She replied

"What are you doin' up so early?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Couldn't sleep" she replied simply

"Well I coulda' helped with that" he said softly, tugging her closer and his hands slipped under his shirt and resting on the small of her back. Lilly giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips "So, what did you wanna do today?" she asked him softly.

"Anythin' as long as I can spend the day with you"

"Okay"

Scotty sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear "Do you want your present now, or later?" he asked

"Now sounds good" Lilly replied and he chuckled, rolling out of bed he slid on his boxers and crossed the room, rummaging around in his suitcase for something. He finally found what he was looking for and crossed the room, with a small parcel in hand. "I hope you like it" he said, "took me a while to track it down"

Lilly carefully took the package from him, looking curiously at it; she carefully removed the packaging, revealing a book. Her jaw fell open as she turned the book over and took in the title "The velveteen rabbit" she whispered

"It's a first edition" Scotty added, smiling at his wife's reaction "I know it was your favourite book when you were a kid, and the only good memories of your Mom. I hope you like it"

"Oh Scotty, I love it" she replied and she felt tears welling behind her eyes "It's the most amazing present I have ever gotten" She kissed him in thanks. "Thank you" she added, kissing him once more.

"My pleasure Cariño"

She climbed out of bed and carefully placed it into her bag and removed a small package "This isn't anywhere near as amazing as your present" she began "But I hope you like it"

"I am sure I'll love it Lil" he replied as he took it from her and tore off the wrapping, revealing a leather bound box. He smiled as he opened it and saw a gold watch.

"Lil this is fantastic"

"Really? You really like it?"

He nodded and kissed her "It's great Lil, I needed a new watch" he remarked "The one my dad gave me when I joined the academy, is falling apart"

"I had it engraved to" she added and he lifted it out of the box and flipped it over.

"Yours forever" he read, he put it down and removed his old watch, and put the new one on "Thanks Lil, it's perfect" He pulled her closer and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and rolling her over "I love you Lil"

"I love you too" she replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is all about the Lilly and Scotty loving.**

Chapter nineteen:

After an amazing long weekend, Lilly and Scotty returned to work, fresh faced and raring to go. While it was still painful to think about the events of the last few months, they both agreed that would keep trying until they had the family they both wanted.

Having agreed to start trying to get pregnant again, Lilly made an appointment with Dr Colburn, who gave her the all clear, and wished her and Scotty luck. So they began they routine again, having sex whenever she was ovulating and (as much as it pained him) abstained when she wasn't.

One Saturday, Lilly and Scotty were spending the day in bed. Scotty sighed contentedly and rolled off her again, closing his eyes and waiting for his heart to stop pounding against his ribs.

"That was mind blowing" Lilly whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"I second that" Scotty replied

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes "We are very good at that" she muttered.

"Yes we are" he replied

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair "I am gonna make something to eat" Lilly said as she slid out of bed and picked up her silk bathrobe.

"Stay" Scotty whined "We can order in"

Lilly shook she head and she did up the sash "No, I am starving Scotty"

She walked out of the room and Scotty pouted, he waited a few minutes, hoping that she would just change her mind and come back. She didn't, so he swung his legs out of bed, slipped into his boxers and followed her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Scotty found her in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a fry pan. He crept up behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "What we havin'?" he asked softly, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

"I am making an omelette for myself, thought you said you weren't hungry"

He chuckled "Oh I am hungry alright" he tilted his head and kissed her neck.

She chuckled and turned to face him "Can you at least wait till I have eaten?" she added "I actually need some sustenance in order to keep up this level of activity"

He smirked and kissed her cheek "I'll give you half an hour" he began "Then I am gonna jump you"

Lilly giggled and turned back around to attend to her omelette, Scotty opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. Taking a rather large swig from the bottle as he leant against the counter

"So I spoke to Mike yesterday" he said "Allie's baby shower is tomorrow"

Lilly froze, the spatula hovering over the fluffy omelette as it browned in the pan "Oh?"

"Yeah, they wanted to know it we were gonna come, He says they'd understand if we didn't want to come"

Lilly turned off the frypan and turned to face him "Scotty, I fine" she said "Really" she added cause she could tell that he didn't quite believe her "I want to be there for Allie, I know that the last few months have been really terrible but, we are trying again and we are gonna have a baby Scotty because we're meant to have a family"

Scotty nodded "I know baby" he replied and Lilly pulled out a plate, flipping the omelette onto it and taking a knife and fork.

"So we're gonna go then" Lilly replied with finality and Scotty shrugged.

"I guess, as long as you're sure" Lilly nodded and he followed her into the living room.

Scotty watched her eat her omelette and occasionally checking the clock on the wall, as if he was timing her. After about the fifth time Lilly chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Will you stop staring at the clock" she admonished him.

He grinned at her "I am just counting the minutes, and seconds till I get to have you again, can you blame me?"

Lilly giggled and continued to eat her lunch "Well your gonna have to wait a little longer, I need to let this sit before we have any more...'exercise'"

He chuckled again and winked at her he was about to reply, when there was a knock on the front door "Who in the hell could that be?" he asked as he stood up and crossed the room. He checked the peephole and saw Vera and Jefferies waiting on the other side of the door. He released the chain on the door and opened the door "Hey" he said, looking curiously between his two best friends.

"Hey, we were about to grab a beer at Jones', wanted to see if you and Lil wanted to come with?"

Scotty laughed wryly and shook his head "Lil and I are kinda...busy at the moment" Scotty replied.

"Who's at the door?" Lil asked as she came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, she saw Vera and Jefferies and she smiled at them "Hey"

"Hey Lil" Vera said in amusement at he took in her silk robe and Scotty's attire "Were we interrupting somethin'?"

Scotty was about to answer when Lilly cut him off "No we, well I was just having something to eat. Why?"

"We wanted to know whether or not you two wanted to join us at Jones for a drink?" Will began, smirking slightly.

"And I told them that we were kinda busy" Scotty replied as he looked back at his wife, with a look that clearly said that he wanted her to help him get rid of them.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time" Lilly replied "I'm going upstairs" she said to Scotty "See you two at work on Monday" she said to Nick and Will.

"I guess that's our cue to leave" Will said

"Have fun Scotty" Nick couldn't help add as they walked back down the stairs.

Scotty rolled his eyes and shut the door, looking it behind him before heading upstairs to the bedroom again.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Scotty arrived at Mike and Allie's house on Sunday afternoon and walked up to the front door, hand in hand. "Are you sure your okay with this Lil?" Scotty asked.<p>

Lilly took a deep breath and nodded, "I am sure" she replied and Scotty raised his free hand, knocking on the door. He gently squeezed her hand with his and she smiled over at him and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. The door opened and Mike smiled at his brother "Hey, you guys made it" he said happily "Allie will be thrilled"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Lilly said confidently

"Well she's in the Living room with everyone else" Mike said, "Showing them all the latest sonogram pictures"

Lilly and Scotty followed Mike the hall and when Allie spotted them she hauled herself up and gave Lilly a hug "Thanks for being here Lil, I know this can't be easy for you" she said.

"I am fine Allie, really" Allie ran a hand over her belly and sat back down on the couch. Lilly sat down beside her and started talking with one of Allie's sisters.

Scotty watched his wife from his vantage point by the kitchen door, looking for any signs that she wasn't coping. But she seemed to be doing just fine, as Allie and her friends and sisters' started discussing baby names Lilly was laughing along with them and the smile on her face made comforted Scotty. Though he knew that she'd never get over losing their baby, just like he wouldn't, but she seemed to be happy.

Now that they were trying to get pregnant again, Scotty knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be at their baby shower and, they would be the ones looking forward to seeing their new baby.

"So how are you two goin'?" Mike asked as he offered Scotty a beer.

"We're okay" Scotty replied, waving off Mike's offer and instead pouring a glass of water for himself "We have started to try again" Scotty added

"Oh good, I can't tell you how sorry we are about what happened Scotty" Mike said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder "If anything like that ever happened to us" He began "I'd fall apart, definitely wouldn't be as strong as you and Lil have been"

Scotty sighed and shook his head "We weren't that strong Mike, first few days...I thought we weren't gonna make it Mike" Scotty confessed "She couldn't get outta bed, neither could I. She blamed herself Mike, hell I blamed myself" he continued "But it wasn't our faults, Doctor says it happens sometimes. But now that we are tryin' again..."

"You're worried it will happen again" Mike finished for him and Scotty nodded.

Mike sighed "You and Lil are meant to have a family Scotty, you'd both be amazing parents and it will happen for you, one way or another" he said with confidence and Scotty nodded.

"Thanks Mikey" Scotty said and his brother nodded

"Anytime Scotty"

When they got home that afternoon, Lilly claimed she was tried, and went straight to bed. Scotty waited up a little longer, watching the news. He couldn't get Mike's words out of his head. He was scared, scared that they would get pregnant again and that something would happen to this baby too. Scared that they wouldn't be able to get pregnant, but most of all he was scared for what would happen to Lilly if either of the two possibilities came true. He stood up and switched the TV off, climbing the stairs he pushed the door open and found Lilly, sound asleep, huddled close to his pillow, a peaceful smile on his face. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you" she mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too" Scotty replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am jumping forward a few more months now, please read and review. I don't own these characters. Wish I did, because I would have hooked Lilly and Scotty up before the end of the series and not have left it limbo. Stupid CBS**

Chapter 20

The gang sat in the bullpen, fanning themselves off with whatever they could, the air-conditioning was out. It was the middle of July and it was least 91°f outside, though it felt like more. Nick was pummelling the on off button and telling anyone who would listen, that he could feel it working. Lilly sighed and tugged at the collar of her blouse, feeling it peel off her sweet soaked skin. "This is ridiculous" Lilly replied "How can we possibly work in this heat"

Scotty, who had already removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves, flopped down into his seat and grabbed the bottle of water from his desk, downing half of it in one gulp "Tell me 'bout it" he said "I am sweating to death here"

"I would kill for even the tiniest breath of air right now" Kat announced, fanning herself with a few of the crime scene photos of their latest victim.

"I think I mighta got it workin" Vera said a delirious look on his face "Do you feel that?" he asked looking around at his colleagues.

"I need to get some fresh air" announced Will as he pulled open the balcony door, propping it open and standing out on the balcony.

"I wish we could blow off the day and head up to the jersey shore for the weekend" Scotty suggested.

"Yeah, I can see Boss giving us time off to lie on a beach" Lilly replied looking over at her husband.

"Well maybe we just need to buy a house with a pool" Scotty said "then we can go for a swim whenever we want"

"You just wanna see me in a bikini again" Lilly shot back and Scotty chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Stillman left his office and looked over at his team "Just got off the phone with maintenance" he said removing his glasses "They said they won't be able to get here for another three hours" they groaned and Scotty banged his head down on his desk. "Look, it's already four why don't we call it a day and come back tomorrow when we have suitable working conditions."

Scotty stood up and picked up his jacket, walking around to Lilly's side of the desk "Let's get outta here before Boss changes his mind" Lilly nodded.

"I am right behind you" Lilly replied and they said goodbye to the others and headed out into the heat of the afternoon.

"You know what I was thinkin'?" Scotty asked as he opened the car door for her.

"No, what?"

"I was thinkin' that we go home, maybe I cook a few steaks on the barbeque, crack open a few beers and just relax"

Lilly smiled as he shut the door and turned the ignition on, cool air immediately poured out of the air vents. "Sounds like a plan" Lilly said "One thing though"

"Shoot"

"I am still ovulating and I was thinking that since we are going home early and all..." she trailed off and reached over, rubbing her hand over his thigh. Scotty's breath caught in his throat and he looked down at her hand; that was inching higher and higher up his leg, then back into her eyes. "Screw the steaks" he said huskily "I am not really hungry anyway"

Lilly chuckled as he leant over towards her, he kissed her passionately and she tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning as she felt Scotty's hand slid up her body and come to rest, just under her breast. "Maybe we should get outta here before we start makin' a baby in this car, while we are still on police property" Scotty said softly his lips still pressed to hers.

"I suppose your right" Lilly replied pushing him back to his side of the car "Now get us the hell outta here and I might just wear that skimpy little outfit you bought me for Valentine's day a few years ago" She said, thoroughly enjoying the look that came over his face as pulled the car out of the car park and sped off towards their apartment.

Lilly hurried up the stairs with Scotty in hot pursuit; she screamed with laughter as he scooped her into his arm and threw her over his shoulder. He kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped her onto the bed, proceeding to rip off his clothes "Why don't we go have a shower" Lilly suggested as she got off the bed "You know...cool off first" she said. She pushed past him to walk to the bathroom and he followed her quickly. Dragging her in the shower and blindly fumbling for the faucet, and pushing Lilly up against the, cold tiled wall of the shower cubicle.

"See this is a lot more fun than bein' couped up inside the precinct without air-conditionin'"

Lilly giggled "Shut up and kiss me" Lilly replied and she dragged him down to her lips.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of August and Lilly was waiting in Doctor's room, waiting for Dr Colburn to come back with some test results. She had suspected for the last few weeks that she was pregnant but hadn't wanted to tell Scotty. She didn't want to get his hopes up, so when he asked what the appointment was for she lied and told him it was just a routine check-up.<p>

Dr Colburn had confirmed that she was pregnant, but said that she wanted to run some more tests as she said that she thought she looked a little anaemic. So Lilly was waiting the test results, and it seemed to be taking a long time, she was just about to go and check what was taking her so long, when Dr Colburn came back into the room. A sombre expression on her face, Lilly looked up at her, she felt her heart rate increase and her palms felt clammy.

"Lilly, we got your test results back." She said as she came around the side of the desk "I am afraid I have some bad news"

Scotty meanwhile, was waiting in the Bullpen for Lilly. She had a doctor's appointment that morning, and although Scotty wanted to go with her, she had insisted that it was just a routine appointment, and there was no need for him to go at all. So there he was, sitting with Vera, Will and Kat, going over the latest interview notes.

"My money's on the brother" Vera was saying, fishing out a twenty from his wallet and tossing it on the table in front of Will "Biggest ego, biggest motive" he added cockily.

Scotty shook his head "No way man, it was her work colleague. The guy had been there five years longer than she had and she got the promotion over him." He chuckled, tossing a twenty of his own on top of Vera's "What I hear the guy had some serious anger issues"

"Takes one to know one" Kat muttered under her breath and Stillman smirked from behind her.

"Well who do you think it is then?" Snapped Scotty

"The husband" she replied simply "His alibi doesn't hold water"

Scotty was about to reply when Lilly walked in "Hey Lil" Stillman said dropped her bag on her desk and taking a sip out of Scotty's coffee cup "Hey" she replied "Scotty, can I have a word?" she asked and without waiting for his reply she walked into the observation room. Scotty frowned in concern then followed his wife, shutting the door behind him "So what's up?" he asked "is there a problem?"

Lilly shook her head "Doctor Colburn gave me, well us actually, some news"

"Okay" he replied cautiously

"She ran some tests and it appears that I am pregnant"

"Really? You're pregnant?"

Lilly nodded and Scotty grinned, pulling her into a hug "We're pregnant" he said happily

Lilly nodded but didn't smile "There is something else though" she began slowly.

"What, we're having twins or something" he said teasingly.

Lilly shook her head "No, at least I don't think so" she said "Doctor Colburn said...maybe you should sit down" she said indicating the folding chair against the wall. Scotty felt the blood drain from his face as he slowly took a seat

"Lil, what's goin' on?" he asked

"Dr Colburn says that I have a luteal phase defect"

Scotty frowned in confusion "Okay, so what does that mean?" he asked as Lilly leant against the table opposite him.

Lilly sighed again "It means my body isn't producing progesterone, she told me that progesterone is a vital hormone that is needed for the babies' development and because my body isn't producing it...I am unlikely to carry a baby full term"

Scotty felt like he was going to be sick "Are you tellin' me that we can't have a baby? That this is why we probably lost the other baby?"

Lilly sighed again "Dr Colburn says that it was most likely the reason that we lost the baby before"

Scotty ran a hand through his hair and over his face "So what do we do now?" he asked hoarsely "Just sit around and wait for you to miscarry again?"

Lilly got up and squatted in front of him "She has some treatment options; she says she can increase our chances of retaining this pregnancy by giving me progesterone injections"

"Well how much will it increase our chances, like 60%? 70%?"

she shook her head "more like...30%" Lilly replied softly

"30%" Scotty parroted "A 30% chance of us keeping this baby?"

Lilly nodded again and then finally a tear crept down her cheek and Scotty slid off the chair and wrapped his arms around her "Oh Lil" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead "It's gonna be okay"

She simply shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in her shoulder she cried.

**A/N: Now I did some research for this, Lilly's condition is real. It can be treated by injections of progesterone but it in all the research I could find on it, it doesn't say how much increases the chances of maintaining a pregnancy. I don't know anyone that has this condition so a lot of this will be made up. I apologise in advance if this upsets or offends anyone, this is just fiction and it's not made to offend. **

**Please review **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again, I have no medical knowledge so whatever information in this chapter is purely fiction and should be not seen as anything else but that. Thanks for your reviews so far.**

Chapter twenty-one:

Scotty and Lilly sat in Rosa and Ramiro's kitchen, having just told them everything. They sat in silence, Rosa's hand clasped on the cross around her neck. "Oh Mi hijo" Ramiro said softly putting his hand on Scotty's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Lilly wiped away a tear and continued to stare down at her hands, not wanting to look into the eyes of her mother in law.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rosa asked compassionately.

Scotty shrugged "We made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow, she's gonna get Lil started on the treatment" He placed a hand around Lilly's shoulder and pulled her against him and he pressed a kiss to Lilly's forehead "This is gonna work" he said with confidence. Lilly nodded slightly and then excused herself from the table.

"¿Está bien?" Ramiro asked softly.

Scotty shook his head "Ella se culpa a papa, que tiene apenas dijo dos palabras que me desde que se entero"

Rosa stood up, kissed his cheek "I am going to check that she is okay" Rosa announced, and she left the room. "I don't know what to do pops. I can't go through loosin' another baby and neither can she"

Ramiro sighed and looked over at his youngest son "You have to be strong for Lilly now; I know that this is hard but you cannot let her see you fall apart." He said stoically "You have to be there for her" Scotty nodded "I am trying pops, I really am trying"

Rosa found Lilly out on the balcony leaning against the railing tears silently streaming down her face. Rosa approached her and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder "Oh mi hija" Lilly turned and laid her head against Rosa's shoulder and Rosa enveloped her in her arms, gently stroking her back and whispering to her softly in Spanish.

Scotty and Lilly had stopped by Paul's, Celeste and Finn's on the way home and told them the news. Paul pulled Lilly into a hug.

"Oh Lilly I am so sorry" he said against her hair. Lilly pulled back from him and swept her hair behind her ear. "It's going to be okay Dad" Lilly tried to reassure him.

"I want you to know, anything that you need" Celeste said "Anything, anytime you call us okay? We're family"

Lilly and Scotty nodded "We know" Scotty said as he placed a hand on Lilly's lower back.

"I am sorry too, this sucks" Finn said

Lilly sighed "We have an appointment tomorrow with my OBGYN, and we go from there"

Paul frown and his brow furrowed "I want to give you something" he said softly and he motioned for Lilly to follow him.

He led her into his bed room and walked over to his dresser "I know you don't believe in this kinda thing" he said handing her a sliver necklace "This is saint Anne, patron saint of mothers and childbirth" he began "I was going to give it to you before..." he trailed off "I think you could use all the help you can get right now" he stated.

Lilly looked at the pendant in her hand, she wasn't every religious that was true. But she knew that her father was only trying to help. "Thanks Dad" she pressed a kiss to his cheek and held out the necklace to him, turning around. Paul draped the necklace over her neck and did up the clasp "I hope that she watches over you" he said softly.

"Me too"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning, they waited in the doctor's office waiting for Dr Colburn to come in. She was going to get Lilly started on the progesterone injections. Lilly still hadn't talked much over the last few days; she had taken some time off work and requested medical leave on the advice of the Dr Colburn. She was going to be taking time off until she knew that she would be having a healthy baby.

She looked over at Scotty who was fidgeting in his seat, giggling his leg up and down. Lilly reached over and placed a hand on his thigh to settle him. He looked over at her and smiled at her "Its gonna be okay Lil, remember what I said to you? We're gonna get through this, together" Lilly nodded and gave him a weak smile. The door opened and Lilly and Scotty looked up as Dr Colburn walked in "I am sorry there wasn't any good news from your last visit Lilly and Scotty" she said as she sat down "We are going to do all we can to help you carry this baby to term" They nodded "So the sooner we get started the better"

"Okay" Lilly said softly "So how does this work?"

"I am going to give you an injection now, and then give you some to take home; I'll teach you how to administer the progesterone at home so there will be no need to come in here every day"

"Okay" they said together

"I want to see you once a week to monitor your levels and try and prevent any problems before they happen" she added

"Okay"

Dr Colburn stood up and led Lilly over to the bed, and showed her and Scotty how to inject the progesterone. She was given instructions to take it easy and to remain on bed rest unless she was using the bathroom or taking a shower. Lilly wasn't too thrilled about that but she was willing to do anything, including handing over her badge if it meant that she and Scotty would have a healthy baby.

Scotty drove her home and followed her into the bedroom "Can I get you something to eat or drink before I go to work?" Scotty asked as she sat down.

"No" Lilly replied

"You know I don't have to go, I can request time off too" he said as she pulled the blankets over her body and rolled onto her side to face him.

"No Scotty, I don't wanna spend the next three months stuck in this house with me"

"It'll be worth it" Scotty replied and a smile tugged her on her lips slightly "I'll call you later and I'll make sure I am home before seven" Scotty said "If you need anything you call me or Ma, Dad or you Father or step Mother okay Lil?"

Lilly nodded "Okay" she said again.

Scotty leant down and kissed her "I love you, so much" Scotty whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Scotty"

She sighed as she watched him walk out of the bedroom door and heard him go down stairs; she waited till she heard the front door close before she burst into tears again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two:

Lilly was slowly going stir crazy, she was bored, spending all day in bed watching TV or DVD's, reading books, or playing with the cats. The only good thing about this time around was that it appeared as though her morning sickness only lasted a short time. Scotty came home for lunch every day and spent some time with her, and came home from work every day before seven, just like he promised. He'd drive her to her Doctor appointments and even insisted on carrying her to and from the car. She had protested at first but he had insisted so she gave up, not wanting to start a fight with him.

Every morning Scotty would give her injection and bring her breakfast in bed. She joked that she could get used to all this special treatment.

Scotty's mother would stop by a few times a week, letting herself in using the spare key and helping them out by doing some housework. After she was done, she'd come and sit with Lilly and keep her company until Scotty came home from work.

Scotty wasn't having fairing any better himself, when he was at work, his mind was on Lilly, and when he was home his mind was on Lilly. He couldn't help it; he was so worried that they were going to lose this baby too. He couldn't bring this up with Lilly; he was holding his fears and doubts back and showing her his strong side. He was desperately trying not to show her any chink in his armour, but it wasn't easy. He'd go down to the living room when she was asleep and sit down in the chair overlooking the window and would either pray or cry. He couldn't let her see, because he knew how close to falling apart she was and if she knew how vulnerable he was, whatever strength she had left would crumble before his eyes and he wasn't about to be responsible for that.

A month went by and Lilly was still pregnant, they refused to get their hopes up until she was over the first few months and the chance of her reaching full term increased dramatically. Dr Colburn checked her progesterone levels every week and said that everything seemed to be going well, she did a sonogram on their last visit and they got to see their baby for the first time. Scotty watched the little dot on the screen and silently willed it to live, willed it to grow and be healthy. Lilly eyes were locked on the screen, hearing that tiny, rapid heartbeat gave her hope. Hope that their baby was trying desperately to hold on.

* * *

><p>One evening Scotty was in the kitchen washing up after dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at his watch; it was almost nine, who the hell would be at their front door at this time of night. He put the pan he was washing back down in the sink and dried his hands on a tea towel, before walking towards the front door. He was shock when he saw who was at the door and he opened it slightly "Boss? What are you doin' here?" he asked.<p>

Stillman cleared his throat "I wanted to check on how Lil was going" he said softly, Scotty smiled and nodded "Err can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, right" he replied, stepping out of the way and letting his Boss in.

"So where is she?" he asked

"She's asleep" Scotty said "I was just finishing up the dishes" Scotty said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Stillman followed him and sat down at the kitchen table, and watched Scotty return his attention to the dishes "So how are you holding out?" he asked.

Scotty paused, his hands hovering over the sink "I am fine"

Stillman shook his head and chuckled slightly "I have always been able to tell when you are lying Scotty" he said "So why don't you tell me how you are really feeling"

Scotty sighed and rested his hands on the counter, he fought off the growing lump in his throat, swallowing hard he turned around. "I...I don't know Boss" he replied "I wanna be strong for her but I just can't help but think that it's gonna end the same way as last time." He ran a hand over his face and through his hair "I don't wanna be thinking this way 'cause if she sees me like this...it'll break her heart and I swore that I would never hurt her" He said hoarsely.

Stillman shook his head and stood up "This is not your fault Scotty, and this is not Lilly's fault" he placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder "You need to tell her your fears and doubts, Scotty" he began "You are married, you promised that you would share each other's burdens and you can't keep this from her. Talk to her Scotty" Stillman added softly.

Scotty nodded "I will Boss"

* * *

><p>After Stillman left Scotty walked up the stairs and quietly pushed open the bedroom door. He thought she would be asleep, but as he tiptoed across the room to his side of the bed, Lilly's bedside lamp flicked on "Who was at the door?" She asked.<p>

Scotty smiled and started to get undressed "Boss, wanted to check up on you" Scotty replied "I thought you we're asleep"

Lilly shook her head "I can't sleep" she replied.

Scotty pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside her "You not tired?" he asked as she pillowed her head on his chest.

"Not really, I just want you here" she said softly

Scotty pressed a kiss to the top of Lilly's head and sighed "I am here now" he said "And I ain't goin' anywhere"

"I know" Lilly replied and pressed a kiss to his chest.

There was silence between them for a few moments and Scotty hugged her closer to him. Lilly lifted her head off his chest and looked him directly in the eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Course" he said softly

"Scotty, don't lie to me" she pleaded "tell me the truth, are you okay?"

Scotty laughed wryly and tried to smile, but at that moment, the pain, the worry the doubt from the last month crashed down on top of him and he frowned, and shook his head. "No, I am not" he whispered.

"Why didn't you talk to me earlier?" she asked, sitting up and looking down at her husband concernedly.

"I didn't want you to see me fallin' apart Lil; I needed to be strong for you"

Lilly shook her head "That's just stupid Scotty" Lilly scolded him "I am not going to fall apart because you're upset and worried about this pregnancy. What I need you to do is tell me how your feeling" she replied "I need you to talk to me, so I don't feel like I am all alone in this"

"You ain't all alone in this Lil" he protested

"Well then tell me what's going on in that head of yours"

Scotty sighed heavily and looked into her "Okay" he whispered and he began to explain all of what was going on, all of what he'd been feeling over the past few weeks. Lilly listen intently nodding along with him.

When he was done, Lilly wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he finally felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders, because he realised that he and Lilly were in this together.

* * *

><p>The next morning Scotty called in to the office and said he was going to be taking some time off, Boss agreed to it straight away.<p>

He and Lilly spent the day, lounging around in bed, watching crappy daytime TV. Scotty challenged her to a game of poker, which he fast learned was a mistake. He was thankful they didn't play for money or he'd be flat broke by now. After their tenth game (all of which Lilly had won) he forfeited and asked if they could play monopoly instead.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three:

Lilly entered her second month of pregnancy with a bit more confidence. She knew that she only had eight more weeks and then she could go back to work. The progesterone treatments would be over and she could look forward to the rest of her pregnancy knowing that she and Scotty were going to have this baby.

She had started even thinking of names again, not that she'd tell Scotty. He wasn't even thinking about anything like that until they knew for sure that she wouldn't lose this baby too.

Scotty was spending more and more time at home with her, and less and less time out with the guys.

Lilly decided that Scotty deserved a night of fun, and since she couldn't give it to him, she organised for him to have a night out with the guys. She had called Vera and Jefferies and got them to arrange a night out and to take Scotty out with them; they agreed and said they'd be over that night.

Lilly had managed to convince Scotty that lying down stairs on the couch was still technically bed rest so he sat in the arm chair opposite her, just watching her as she read a book. "For the nine hundredth time" Lilly replied from behind the pages of her book "Stop watching me"

He chuckled and stood up, crossing the room and sitting on the coffee table beside the couch. He took the book form her and rolled her eyes at him. "Can I help it if you're so gorgeous" he said, placing a hand on her abdomen and gently stroking his hand back and forth "How's our baby doin'?" he asked softly.

"It's okay, at least last time we checked" Lilly replied, she placed her hand on top of his and smiled up at him. There was a knock on the door and Scotty looked at it curiously at it "Who could that be?" Lilly said with a smile.

Scotty stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and saw Will and Nick standing on the front steps "Hey Scotty" Jefferies said warmly.

"Hey guys" Scotty said "what are you doin' here?"

Vera grinned and pointed to the eagles hat on his head "We were gonna go do to Jones' and watch the game, thought we'd see if you wanted to come"

Scotty shook his head "Nah man I am good here" he said

"He'll go" Lilly called from the couch.

Scotty turned around and looked at his wife, propped up on the couch and staring at him "Lil, I can't go"  
>"Why the hell not?" she asked simply<p>

"'Cause I gotta take care of you" he stated "I can't just leave you here alone"

Lilly eased herself of the couch, ignoring Scotty's protests and walked over to him "I can take care of myself Scotty" she began "Have been my whole life, so go and have fun" He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips "Go have fun" she ordered "You need it"

Scotty sighed and eventually nodded "I'll just go get my jacket" he said to Nick and Will and he walked passed her and up the stairs "Thanks for getting him out of the house" Lilly said to the boys "I love him but he's been driving me crazy with his hovering routine"

Will chuckled "How much longer are you on bed rest?" he asked

Lilly sighed "Another eight weeks and I'll be past my first trimester and then I can go back to work, well desk duty at least"

Will nodded "Well we miss you down there" Nick said and Lilly grinned.

Scotty came back down the stairs, jacket in hand and placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder "Go Lie down Lil" he said softly "I'll only be gone a few hours"

Lilly rolled her eyes and nodded "Just go have fun Scotty" He placed a hand on her stomach and leant in to press a quick kiss to her lips "I love you, both of you"

Lilly grinned "We love you too" Lilly said and she watched her husband reluctantly walk out the door after the boys and she shut the door behind him. She picked up her book and walked up the stairs to go to bed, hoping that Scotty would stay out more than a few hours. He needed the break, needed to think about something other than the pregnancy. As she climbed into bed and the cats crawled up beside her she opened her book and continued to read. Her eyelids grew heavy and she found it hard to keep them open so she switched off the light, snuggled down in the blankets, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Scotty, Nick and Will walked into Jones' and Nick offered to buy the first round. So Scotty and Will found a booth at the back of the bar and slid into it. "So" Will said "how you going?" he asked warmly.<p>

"I'm doin' okay I guess" he said unconvincingly

"Really?" Jefferies asked

Scotty sighed "Okay no I ain't doing fine; I am worried 'bout this baby I am worried 'bout Lil"

Jefferies smiled at him "Lil's doing just fine and in a couple of weeks you'll be over the hump, you said before once she's into the second trimester its more likely than not that this baby is gonna be okay"

Scotty nodded "I know"

Vera came back over at that moment and handed out the beers "Here" Vera said handing Scotty his beer "Get this into you"

"Thanks" Scotty said taking a sip out of his beer "So, let me guess" Scotty added "This whole, takin' me out for a beer thing...it was Lil's idea wasn't it?"

Vera chuckled "She said that you were driven' her nuts with all your hoverin'" and Scotty smirked

"I really appreciate this though"

"No problem" Vera said as he chugged his beer.

"How 'bout a game of pool?" Scotty suggested, pointing at an table.

"Sure, it'd be fun to kick your ass" Vera replied cheerily and Scotty chuckled, following him over to the table and picking up a cue "I am gonna wipe the floor with your fat ass" Scotty replied cockily.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" Vera suggested, pulling out his wallet "Twenty says I kick your butt from here to next Tuesday" he said confidently.

Scotty pulled out his money clip from his back pocket and withdrew a twenty dollar note.

"Twenty says I make you cry like a little girl" he retorted.

Jefferies rolled his eyes and took a seat by the table to watch his younger colleagues duke it out.

* * *

><p>Four hours and several games of pool later, Scotty and his considerably fatter money clip made their way up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. He had half expected Lilly to be still awake, waiting up for him. But his heart melted; as he found her snuggle up to his pillow, her mouth hanging open slightly.<p>

After getting changed and brushing his teeth, he slid into bed beside her and took her in his arms. Lilly stirred and opened her eyes "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he replied.

"Did you have fun?" Lilly asked, closing her eyes and pillowing her head on his chest.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Yep, kick Vera's ass at pool, made a hundred bucks"

Lilly grinned and pressed a kiss to his chest "Half of that's mine for making you go" she muttered and Scotty laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead again "You got it Cariño".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four:

Eight weeks flew by and Lilly and Scotty were looking forward to their scan the following day. If all was well, if everything was where it should be, it would raise their chances of having a healthy baby, hell any baby to 90%. Lilly had been following the Doctor's orders down to the letter and was looking forward to getting the all clear tomorrow so she could go back into work. Even thought Stillman and Scotty would only let her do desk duty, at least she could be contributing to the squad, giving their victims' families, the justice and closure they had longed for.

Lilly looked up from her book as Scotty walked back into the bedroom, a grin plastered on his face. "Hey Cariño" he said as he crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hey" Lilly replied, returning his kiss "So, how is Allie?"

Scotty's grin increased "She's great, and the baby's gorgeous. I brought you pictures" he added taking out his digital camera.

Early that morning, Mike had called and told them that Allie had gone into labour the previous night and she had just given birth to a healthy baby boy, Scotty hadn't wanted to go without Lilly but she had insisted that he go meet his new nephew. "Seven pounds and two ounces" Scotty said handing Lilly the camera.

"He's gorgeous" Lilly replied "What is his name?"

"Miguel Luis Valens" Scotty said proudly

Lilly smiled as she came across a picture of Scotty holding his nephew his trademark cheesy grin, plastered across his face "I like this one" Lilly said with a smile

"I'll get it framed for you" He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms "Just think, it won't be long till we have one of our own" he said softly.

"Only two more days till we are given the all clear" Lilly replied.

"I can't wait" Scotty added

* * *

><p>Their final day of Lilly's bed rest was spent in bed. Scotty had cooked all of Lilly's favourite foods and they were having a picnic. Scotty even went out and rented the cutting edge, he said was a guilty pleasure, which Lilly found hilarious.<p>

Afterward they lay in each other's arms, Scotty gently stroking her abdomen. "I can't believe we made it" Lilly muttered softly, his strokes across her abdomen soothing her.

"Just one more day" Scotty replied and Lilly nodded "We can find out the sex tomorrow, right?"

"Yep" Lilly replied happily.

"I was thinkin' that we maybe outta start thinkin' 'bout names" he whispered.

"I thought we'd wait till the baby was born" Lilly muttered.

"We should still have a shortlist" he said matter of factly "I was thinkin'...Scotty Junior" he said proudly.

Lilly giggled "What if it's a girl?"

"Scotty's a good name for a girl" he added teasingly

"I guess, sure works for you" she replied

Scotty tickled her and she giggled again, slapping his hands away "Seriously, we need to start thinking 'bout it" Scotty replied

Lilly sighed "I don't know really, it's a big decision"

"It is" Scotty agreed "Which is why I think we should find out the sex tomorrow, that way we can narrow down a shortlist, plus I can get started on the nursery, you know paint it the right color"

Lilly raised her head off his chest and looked at him

"I thought we agreed we'd wait until the baby was born till we find out the sex" Lilly reminded him.

Scotty sighed "So I still don't get a say in that do I?" he asked he asked rhetorically, Lilly grinned and laid her head back down on his chest "I guess I can just paint it yellow, that's a gender neutral color"

"I can help; I am pretty handy with a brush"

"No, no, no" Scotty said "You ain't gettin' within ten feet of that room when I paint it"

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine" Lilly said "I am looking forward to going baby shopping though; Allie was telling me about a place that sells decent stuff that doesn't cost the earth"

Scotty smiled "Well that we can do, I can buy some more sports related onesies, haven't got an eagles one yet"

Lilly chuckled "You're determined to turn our baby into a fanatic aren't you?"

"Gotta have someone to watch the game with" Scotty added "So what times our appointment?"

Lilly sighed "Ten, I was thinking we could go shopping afterward, since I'll be off bed rest"

"Whatever you say Cariño"

* * *

><p>Ten o'clock the next morning, and Lilly and Scotty were waiting in Doctor Colburn's waiting room. Scotty was nervously waiting to see their baby again; he hadn't slept well last night. He spent most of it watching Lilly sleep, watching her chest rise and fall, staring at her abdomen and praying that their baby was safe inside.<p>

Lilly on the other hand, slept like a log. She woke up refreshed and to find her husband already awake and smiling down at her.

Doctor Colburn's secretary said that she'd been called in for an emergency C-section that morning and would be running late; but her intern would be doing the scan and then by that time Doctor Colburn should be back and they could go over everything else then.

A young woman in bright pink scrubs rounded the corner, a file in her hand and she looked a little nervous "Mr and Mrs Valens" she read aloud, her eyes scanning the room.

Scotty stood up and took Lilly's hand, and they walked over to her "Hi I am Dr Ellie Harding, Dr Colburn's new intern and I'll be doing your three month scan this morning" she said.

Scotty frowned slightly, his eyes roving over her face "Are you old enough to be a Doctor?" he asked rather bluntly. Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at her.

"What my husband meant to say was, that will be fine"

Ellie nodded and showed them down the hallway to the ultrasound suite and handed Lilly a gown "I'll be right back" she announced and she left the room.

Lilly waited till the door shut and she rounded on him "Could have you been any ruder?" Lilly asked

Scotty sighed as he helped Lilly into the gown "This is important Lil, forgive me for wanting someone that was a little more...experienced"

Lilly hoped up on the table and rolled her eyes again "You are going to apologise to her when she gets back" Lilly ordered.

Scotty muttered something under his breath that Lilly couldn't quite hear and he pulled up a seat beside the table.

Ellie returned a few minutes later, and Lilly could tell she was a little nervous. "Look I am sorry 'bout before" Scotty began "It's just as well I am...I guess I am a little nervous 'bout today."

Dr Harding smiled "Its fine really, I understand" she said "Dr Colburn has explained your situation and I assure you that she has trained me thoroughly" Lilly and Scotty smiled "Okay, shall we get started?"

The expectant parents nodded and Dr Harding started the scan, moving the probe over Lilly's stomach until the picture of their baby appeared on the screen. Lilly smiled and tightened her grip on Scotty's hand. Every time they saw it, it looked more and more human "That's our baby" Scotty breathed, pressing a kiss to the side of Lilly's head.

Lilly turned to Ellie and smiled "Can we hear the heartbeat?" she asked softly.

Ellie frowned, her eyes locked on the screen and she moved the probe into a different position. "Is there somethin' wrong?" Scotty asked, slightly concerned.

"I am not sure" she replied

Lilly looked between Scotty and the Doctor and then asked "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I...I...I am having some trouble finding a heartbeat"

"What?" Lilly and Scotty said together

"It's okay, sometimes it the baby's in a different position it might be hard to pick it up" She said and she lifted the probe off Lilly's stomach, wiping the excess off her abdomen with some tissues. "I am just going to page Doctor Colburn and see it she is on her way" she hurried out of the room and Scotty ran a hand through his hair "This is not happenin'" he muttered, standing up.

"It's gonna be okay" Lilly replied and she squeezed Scotty's hand "I read that this sometimes happens" Lilly said calmly "The book says in some cases a vaginal ultrasound might me more sensitive" Scotty's face contorted slightly at the mention of that and she chuckled "Dr Colburn will be here soon and then she is going to give us the all clear, and then we can go shopping for baby furniture" Scotty nodded and sat down again.

* * *

><p>The next fifteen minutes were the longest of either of their lives, when Dr Colburn came into the room they breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's not jump to conclusions until we have to" she said as she set up the scan again, moving the probe back over Lilly's abdomen. The grainy image of their baby re-appeared on the screen, still no heartbeat or movement "Baby's sleep in twenty minute cycles" she explained "So we'll just have to see if we can wake him up" she picked up a device and held it against Lilly's stomach and a buzzing noise was emitted. Dr Colburn frowned "We'll try that again" she said, the buzzing noise came again. Dr Colburn sighed heavily and turned to face then "I am so sorry" Lilly shook her head as if doing so would change the bad news she was about to hear "I cannot detect a heartbeat and there is no foetal movement"<p>

"No" Scotty whispered

"I am so desperately sorry, but the baby has died"

Lilly pulled Scotty towards her and hugged him tightly "Not again Scotty, this cannot be happening again"

"I am sorry baby" he replied.

"I am going to give you a few moments" Dr Colburn said softly, placing a hand on Lilly's shoulder "Then I am going to have to send you for a D and C"

Lilly's head shot up "I have to have an abortion?" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Dr Colburn nodded "The baby may have been dead for a few days and I am concerned about infection, this is the safest way Lilly"

"Oh God" She whispered and she buried her face in Scotty's shirt again and Scotty enveloped her in his strong arms, pressing kisses to her hair as tears swam in his eyes.

**A/N: I know I know, please don't hate me. This is an unfortunate but important part of the story and I know I must be bumming you guys out again but I assure you I will make a happy ending. It will just take awhile. Once again so very sorry **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five:

Scotty sat beside her bed watching her sleep, Dr Colburn had given her a sedative to calm her down and help her get some rest. Scotty ran a hand through his hair and sighed, this couldn't be happening to them again. He thought when they reached their third month that all would be well and that they'd be on their way right now to by baby furniture. Instead for the second time they had lost a baby. He stood up and leant down to press a kiss to her forehead and she stirred but didn't open her eyes.

Dr Colburn pushed the door open and walked over to the bed "She still sleeping?" she asked softly.

Scotty nodded "For the last three hours" he replied, he ran a hand through her hair, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"I know this has got to be difficult for the both of you" she began "Get Lilly to make an appointment with my office in a few days and we can discuss your options" Scotty nodded "Let her sleep a little longer, I am going to get the discharge orders ready and then I think you should take her home"

"Thanks Doc"

He watched her go then turned back to the bed to look down at her again. He took up his seat beside her again and took her hand in his, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Lilly woke up when she heard him whispering her name, at first she thought it was all a dream, a nightmare and that she'd awaken in their bedroom. But as she took in her surroundings and her husband's haggard look she knew that it wasn't.

"Hey Cariño, come on I am gonna get you home"

Lilly nodded and sat up slowly, winching slightly as she swung her legs over the bed. A nurse pushed over a wheelchair and she sat down in it. Scotty started to push her down the hall, towards the exit. "How you feelin'?" he asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Tired" she whispered "sore"

He helped her into the car and came around to his side of the car. "You want somethin' to eat before we go home?"

Lilly shook her head and sniffed, a tear sliding down her cheek. Scotty reached over and wiped it away, his hand lingering on her face. "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she replied.

They drove in silence back to their apartment, Lilly staring out the window. Scotty shot her the occasional worried look; he knew that she wasn't handling this well, neither was he. They were so close, and for it to end this way again was heartbreaking.

He parked the car and came around to her side to help her out. Lilly slide her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he began to walk up the front steps to the door.

Lilly went to bed almost immediately and there she stayed for the next few days. She'd barely eat or drink as much as Scotty tried to get her too.

Scotty spoke to Stillman and he was given some time off, he called his parents and Mike and told them what happened, they had offered prayers and their sympathies. Lilly's father and stepmother had offered their condolences and told Scotty to call if they needed anything, Chris even offered to fly back to spend some time with her sister. Rationally, Lilly knew that it wasn't her fault that they lost another baby. But still she couldn't help but feel tremendous guilt that she still hadn't been able to give Scotty a baby. Scotty repeatedly told her that they could just try again, but Lilly couldn't face it. She couldn't lose another baby, couldn't go through getting pregnant, then having a miscarriage.

* * *

><p>Lilly returned to work a few weeks later, although Scotty wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing. She just wanted for things to go back to normal, refusing to go on desk duty. Stillman told her that as long as she took it easy, she could return to normal duties, but told her that he didn't want to see her in the bullpen before eight am or after six pm.<p>

So far Lilly was sticking to the rules, even if she had to take files home with them to finish off reports.

Scotty woke up one night at around midnight and rolled over to take his wife in his arms, but he found her side of the bed empty. He frowned and sat up "Lil" he called out. He got no response so he stood up and headed down stairs. He found Lilly hunched over the kitchen table, crime scene photos and interview notes scattered in front of her. "Lil, what are you doin' up?"

"Just checking on something" she replied without looking up.

"Why don't you leave that and come back to bed" he suggested.

She shook her head and started taking notes "I have to get this done Scotty, I need to get this case solved" Scotty sighed and walked over to the coffee machine, turning it on. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he took out two cups of coffee.

"Well if we are pullin' an all nighter I for one will need some coffee" she smiled at him as he handed her a coffee. "You don't have to do this Scotty"

"Yeah I do, when we got married I promised you that I would always be there for you so, here I am" She pressed a kiss to his cheek sat down, he sat beside her and started going over the autopsy report.

Hours ticked by as the two worked in silence and when Scotty looked over at her a little before six he found that she had fallen fast asleep, her head resting on the table. He pressed a kiss to her head and she stirred "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Quarter to six" he replied softly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Scotty shrugged "A little while I think, come on why don't you go get some sleep in bed, I'll come and bring you some breakfast in bed" she shook her head and rubbed a hand over her face.

"I'll be okay, just need some more coffee"

"Come on Lil, its Saturday" Scotty began "please just go take a little nap at least, you've been workin' really hard over the last few weeks"

Lilly sighed, she knew her husband wouldn't back down on this; he had that determined look on his face.

"Fine" she said replacing the case file back on the table.

Scotty checked in on her a few hours later and found her sound asleep. He grinned and closed the door behind him, and slid into bed beside her. Lilly mumbled something and shifted closer to him, pillowing her head on his chest. "Hi" she said softly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Lilly shook her head and hugged him closer. "I was already awake"

Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. "I love you" Lilly whispered "so much"

"I love you too" Scotty replied "More than you will ever know"

* * *

><p>They went back to work on Monday, refreshed and raring to go. Lilly was feeling better, she still was fragile about the loss of another baby and still wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, but she did know that whatever happened, she had Scotty and he had her.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six:

It had been three months since they lost their second baby; it had been three months since they even talked about what they were going to do next. But they had decided that they were going to try anything to have a baby, so Lilly made an appointment with Dr Colburn again to discuss their options.

So one Saturday morning, Lilly and Scotty were sitting in her office waiting for her to come in. Scotty drummed his fingers impatiently on the arms of the chair and Lilly jiggled her foot nervously. The door opened and they looked up at the Dr as she walked into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting" she said warmly "how you feeling?" she asked

"Okay I guess" Lilly said "you know day to day"

Dr Colburn nodded and took a seat behind her desk "So you wanted to discuss your options" Lilly and Scotty nodded "Well, we can try the progesterone injections again"

"I..." Lilly sighed and looked over at Scotty "I don't think I could handle another miscarriage"

"Understandable" Dr Colburn replied "Well we have other options we could explore"  
>"Like what?" Scotty asked<p>

"Well you could try gestational surrogacy"

"You mean someone else carries our baby?"

Dr Colburn nodded "The good news is that you are able to get pregnant, so we take some eggs from you Lilly and fertilise them in a lab with Scotty's sperm and then incubate them." she began "then once we determine that they are viable we place them into a surrogate who hopefully becomes pregnant"

Scotty looked over at Lilly, searching her eyes for any sign that this was the way to go. She seemed deep in thought. "What are some other options?" he asked.

"Well if you feel the surrogacy isn't an option for you there is always adoption"

Lilly sighed again "Well I guess we have got some decisions to make" Lilly said softly

"Of course" Dr Colburn added "well just call me if you need any more information.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Scotty sat in their kitchen, cups of coffee in front of them. They hadn't said much since leaving Dr Colburn's, both had a lot to consider. Scotty was the first to break the silence "So, what are you thinkin'?" he asked her<p>

Lilly stared down into her mug and shrugged "I don't know" she replied

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

Lilly looked up into his eyes and she smiled "I want to have a family with you"

Scotty smiled back at her and reached over the table, taking her hand in his "I want a family with you too Lil"

"Okay then so let's talk about what route we are gonna take"

Scotty nodded; this was going to be one of the biggest decisions of their lives "Well we could try the surrogacy" Scotty suggested

"Yeah" Lilly replied "I think I'd like that"

Scotty grinned "Great, the only question I suppose is who do we ask?"

Lilly's brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip "That's a good question"

Silence fell over them again as they started to think about who they wanted to ask "I don't know about you" Lilly began "but I don't wanna have a stranger carry our baby, just wouldn't feel right"

Scotty nodded in agreement "So I guess we have to pick who we are gonna ask"

Lilly stood up and began to pace "Well, we can't ask Allie. She just had Miguel"

Scotty nodded "We can't ask Kat, she has Veronica and I don't think we could ask her to give up nine months of her life when she's a single Mom"

"Lydia can't, she and Greg have started trying for their own baby" Lilly added

"And your sister is in Canada"

"We also can't ask Lindsay" Lilly said "She has just started dating a investment banker"

"Crap" Scotty began "Guess there is no one we can ask then"

Lilly frowned "Is it sad that that is all the friends we have?"

Scotty smirked and stood up walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist "Well what can we do then?"

Lilly sighed "I guess the only other option is adoption"

Scotty smiled "You know that idea's actually startin' to grow on me"

"Really?" Lilly asked cautiously

"Yeah" Scotty answered reassuringly "I wanna find a baby that needs a good home and raise it with you" he said warmly

"Are you sure? I mean the baby wouldn't be yours biologically" she asked with concern.

Scotty raised a hand and caressed her cheek "That really doesn't matter to me Lil" he replied "I just want a family with you"

Lilly felt a tear slip down her cheek and she sighed "I think that adoption is a great idea" she said.

"Great, then it's decided I guess" he said and he started to feel excited, this could be it, the answer they'd been looking for.

Lilly pressed a kiss to his lips and he tightened his grip on her waist, deepening the kiss until he needed air and pulled back. "I am gonna go call Lindsay" she announced.

"Why?" Scotty asked as she crossed the room and pick up her cell.

"I am gonna see if she can see us on Monday" Lilly answered "Figure her being a social worker and all she could help us with the adoption process"

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around and Lilly and Scotty walked into the Social services building. After a quick word with one of the other social workers, they ascertained that Lindsay should be there in a few minutes and that they could wait in her office.<p>

Lilly took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Lindsay's chair while Scotty remained on his feet, seemingly too nervous to sit down so he perused the photos on the wall, and he chuckled softly when he found one of Lindsay and Lilly together, obviously in high school. "Nice" he said turning to Lilly and gleefully pointing to the photograph on the bookcase. Lilly rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the photo "I thought I told Lindsay to destroy that" Scotty chuckled again and picked up the photo frame to study it better.

Lindsay walked in a few seconds later and she seemed genuinely surprised to see the two detectives in her office. "Hey you guys" she said walking past Scotty to put her stuff down on her desk "You're not here to arrest me are you?" she asked teasingly.

Scotty chuckled "You got somethin' you wanna confess Linds?"

She smiled "So what can I do for you? Need info for a case?"

Lilly shook her head and Scotty walked over to her, finally taking a seat in the empty chair to Lilly's left. "Nah, this isn't about business"

"Okay, so what's up?"

Scotty took Lilly's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, and she turned to face him briefly before she replied "Scotty and I have decided..." she trailed off and took a deep breath "Scotty and I have decided that we aren't going to try to get pregnant anymore"

Lindsay's face fell "Oh Lil, Scotty, I am sorry"

"Thanks" Scotty said.

"If there is anythin' I can do"

"Actually, there is" Lilly answered

Lindsay nodded "Great, what?"

Scotty took over "We have decided that we wanna adopt, so we were wonderin' if maybe you could help us out with the paperwork." He said "Heard those forms can be a bit difficult to manage"

Lindsay remained silent for a few moments then she sighed and bit her bottom lip "Oh" she said sounding a bit upset.

"Linds, what's the matter?" Lilly asked her friend "I mean if you're worried about showing favouritism or anything then maybe you can give us some names of other social workers that could help us" Lilly suggested.

Lindsay seemed to be figuring out the best way to tell them something, whatever it was; they could tell it wasn't good news. "Guys, I really hate to tell you this" she began.

"Tell us what?" Scotty asked

"When couples apply to be put on the adoption lists they have to fill in paperwork, forms that ask a lot of questions on background and means of support" she said "the fact that you two are both homicide detectives...I am afraid that that doesn't bode well for your chances of being selected"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked "why would us being cops have anything to do with whether or not we'd make good parents?"

"It doesn't" she said "and I am sure that you guys are going to make great parents but..." she sighed "your careers would be considered too dangerous"

"I don't understand" Lilly stated

"Prospective parents have to be able to show that they can financially and emotionally support a baby and the fact that you have such dangerous careers would pose a problem if something happened while on duty to one or both of you."

Scotty swore under his breath and Lilly could feel tears welling up behind her eyes "That's crap" Lilly spat "Cops have kids all the time, how is that any different?"

Lindsay shook her head "Hey, I didn't say the rules didn't suck" Lindsay said "I am just telling you what your chances would be if you applied for adoption. I am really sorry guys, I so want you to have the family you deserve and if there was anything I could do to chance this, I would"

Lilly nodded and a tight smile spread across her face, trying to remain stoic even though she felt like she was falling apart again. "Thanks Linds" she turned to Scotty "We should head off to the precinct" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah" Scotty replied and he stood up, watching Lilly walk out of the room. He turned to Lindsay and smiled apologetically "Thanks Lindsay"

Lindsay nodded "Tell Lil to call me if she wants to talk"

Scotty picked up his coat and walked out after his wife.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I decided to post the next chapter now and will post the other tomorrow. Just to get the rest of the angst and move on to happy**

Chapter Twenty-seven

Scotty ran to catch up with Lilly as she made her way back down to the car. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, her lip was quivering and her eyes swam with tears. "Oh Lil" he breathed and he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her. She buried her face against his shoulder and cried silently, he pressed kisses to her hair. "It's gonna be okay Lil, this is us" he reminded her "We are gonna figure this out"

She shook her head "No we won't"

"Yes we will Lil" he stated, pulling her back to look her in the eyes "We can...I don't know...we can try surrogacy...we'll find someone we trust and..." she shook her head again.

"Can we just forget about this?" she pleaded

Scotty nodded "Sure we can talk 'bout this later"

"No" She repeated "...can we just forget about this whole thing?"

Scotty frowned "What are you sayin' Lil? Are you sayin that you don't want to have a baby anymore?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she nodded "It's just too painful Scotty...losing the first baby and then the second and now..." she shook her head and continued "...now we can't even adopt...I just want to forget about everything"

Scotty felt like his heart was breaking, he never thought in a million years that Lilly rush would just give up. He had never been able to get the image out of his head of them holding their baby; even after losing two babies...he still had to believe it was going to be possible. But now she was standing there in front of him, pleading with him to forget about his dreams. In his mind he saw the picture of the family he imagined, slowly disintegrated.

"Lil are you sure?" he asked around the lump in his throat.

"Yes"

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat "Okay then...sure"

Lilly wiped her eyes "I am so sorry Scotty"

"Yeah," Scotty said reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms again "yeah, me too"

They stood there on the street, holding each other as Lilly cried silently, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and got into the car.

* * *

><p>Scotty tried to adjust to the fact that they weren't going to be having the family that he had always picture. He had the wife, but he still desperately wanted the kids and the house in the suburbs.<p>

As the weeks went by, he realised that those dreams were gone, that it wasn't going to be like he always thought it would be when he proposed to her.

Lilly, felt like her life had fallen apart. She wasn't use to failure; she was Lilly Rush, the first female detective in Philly homicide. She had worked hard to get where she had gotten and now...now she had hit a road block.

When she was a little girl, she had vowed to herself that she wouldn't have kids. She never thought she could be anything other than a deadbeat mother, just like her mother was. So she knew she couldn't do that to another child. But when she fell in love with Scotty and agreed to marry him, she realised, with his help, she could allow herself to have those dreams. The last year had had its ups and now that Lindsay had effectively shut the door on their last hope, Lilly felt like she had let them both down. Again.

So it went they spent the next few weeks. They'd get up, go to work, come home and go to bed. Routine, routine and more routine. Anything to take her mind off things, work became her sole focus once again, staying at the precinct long after everyone else had gone home. Several times she insisted that Scotty go home without her and when she did finally come home, he was already asleep. It was incredibly lonely

* * *

><p>It had been a month since either of them had brought up the subject of babies or having a family. Lilly knew how much it was hurting Scotty, knew despite how much he said he was fine, that he was happy, she knew he wasn't happy.<p>

When she knew he wasn't looking, she'd catch glimpses of that crestfallen look, that disappointed expression and she knew that she was the reason why he looked like that, that it was her fault.

Scotty deserved to be happy, deserved to have a family. For the last few weeks, Lilly had been thinking about one thing. Was it too late? If she let him go, would it be too late for him to find someone to spend his life with, to have a family with?

Even though she knew how painful it would be to have him leave her, she knew he didn't deserve to stay in a marriage where he wasn't happy. She couldn't imagine her life without him; he'd been the one man in her life that hadn't left her. The one man she loved more than life itself, so she wanted to give him every chance to be happy and the one thing she could give him now; was a way out.

So as painful as it was, once she reached her decision she knew that she had to do it now before she chickened out. So one Saturday, while Scotty was on a run, she pulled her suitcase out of the closet and started to pack some clothes.

* * *

><p>Scotty came home to an empty house; he figured Lilly had gone out, she had hinted that morning that she might. So he walked up the stairs to have a shower, entering their bedroom he saw an envelope on his pillow. Frowning he crossed the room and picked it up, recognising Lilly's familiar handwriting. He could have sworn his heart had stopped beating when he slit open the envelope, pulled out the letter and Lilly's wedding band and engagement ring fell onto the mattress. He's hand shook as he picked them up, turning them over in his fingers.<p>

He looked down at the letter, hoping to find an explanation as to why Lilly was gone and her wedding ring was now in an envelope with his name on it.

_Dear Scotty,_

_I know this isn't the way to tell you this, if I had been braver I would have told this to your face. But I couldn't bare it, you deserve to be happy. Deserve so much more than what I can give you. You deserve a family, and someone that can give you that. I have not been able to give you that and I feel terrible about that, I do love you. But love isn't enough Scotty, if it was we would have our family. So I am giving you an out, a way out of this marriage. If you take it, I promise I won't blame you. I won't blame you for wanting more than I can give you. __I am going to stay with Dad for a few days, until I can find some place of my own._

_I love you with all my heart Scotty and I am going to miss you, but I have to let you be free, let you find someone that can give you a baby._

_Lilly_

Scotty, read and re-read the letter, hoping that he had misinterpreted it. Tears fell from his eyes and hit the paper. How could she do this to him, how could she think that he'd be okay with her walking away from him.

He had to find her, had to get her back.

**A/N: Okay, I know I have said this before but I swear this will have a happy ending.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight:

The rumble of distant thunder; signalled the oncoming rain, as Lilly drove over to her father's house. The streets were deserted, only a few children braved the rain to continue their game of basketball. Any minute Scotty would be getting home and he'd find the letter. She couldn't help but fell slightly guilty that she hadn't said anything, it felt spineless and cowardly to do that in a letter but she couldn't face him, not yet.

Lilly had showed up on Paul's doorstep and he didn't even question the suitcase in her hand. He stepped aside and she walked past him, down the hallway and up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Celeste brought her a cup of tea, leaving it on the bedside table. Whatever happened between Scotty and Lilly wasn't any of her business but she let Lilly know that she was there if she wanted to talk.

She pulled the blankets over her body and stared out the window, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her marriage was over, and she was once again all alone.

Scotty drove through the pouring rain, willing the traffic to get out of his way but it was if they all had conspired to get in his way at that exact moment. All he could focus on was getting to his father in laws and begging her to come home, he'd get down on his hands and knees if he had too. He wasn't going down without a fight. It was one thing to lose their babies but it was a whole other to lose the woman he loved. He was barely holding on as it was. If she was really leaving him then that would be it his life wouldn't be worth living.

He pulled up outside of Paul's house and bolted out of the car, and up the stairs. He pounded on the front door and waited till Finn came to the door and answered it "Hey" he began "What happened? Lil showed up here an hour ago with her suitcase, she didn't say what happened except that your marriage was over"

Scotty shook his head "I need to talk to her" Scotty pleaded.

Finn turned and looked back inside the house, then turned back to Scotty "Sorry man, she doesn't wanna talk to you"

Scotty felt the tears behind his eyes again and he bit them back "Please, I have to talk to her" he said again.

Finn sighed "Look man, you gotta give her a couple of days"

"I can't Finn, she's leavin' me 'cause she thinks I should find someone else" He added "I need to talk to her"

Finn shook his head again and moved back inside the house closing the door as he did so "I am really sorry Scotty"

Scotty felt the overwhelming urge to punch something, he knew they were her family and they were trying to protect her, but she was still his wife, at least for now and he needed her to see that he meant it when he had married her, that he was in this for life.

* * *

><p>Lilly sniffed and wiped her eyes, checking her phone as it silently vibrating against the table. It was Scotty again, it had been Scotty the last fourteen times and she wasn't any closer to answering it now than she had been the other thirteen times. He'd eventually accept it and move on, find someone who wasn't damaged goods, that wouldn't lose his baby and he'd be happy for the rest of his life. Lilly on the other hand would spend the rest of her life alone; she was used to it by now. She was just about to try and get some sleep when she heard and tapping noise coming from outside the window, she looked towards the closed curtains, and the sound came again.<p>

It sounded like pebbles being thrown at the glass, on the fourth tap she walked over and pulled the curtains open, and looked down into the garden. She was shocked at what she saw, her husband standing in the pouring rain, a handful of pebbles in his hand, throwing them with precision against her window pain. She considered drawing the curtains back and trying to ignore him, but she couldn't move. Her eyes lock on his and took in the pained expression etched on his face, the pain that she had undoubtedly put there.

She knew what she had to do; she had to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Scotty saw her face disappear from view and it thought maybe she wasn't going to come down. But the back door opened a few minutes later and Lilly emerged on the porch. Scotty raced over to her "Lil"<p>

"I can't Scotty" she whispered "I have to let you go" he could barely hear her over the downpour and he moved closer.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you deserve so much better than I can give you"

"All I want is you Lil"

Lilly shook her head and took a step away from him "No you don't, you want a family and I can't give that to you"

Scotty ran a hand through his hair then looked out into the rain, tryin to control his emotions; he wasn't going to cry in front of her. "I'll admit that that's what I've wanted since the moment we started datin' Lil" he began "But I need you too, life ain't worth livin' if you ain't in it"

Lilly felt the tears begin to fall again "But you should be with someone that can make you happy"

"You make me happy Lil" he stated "you make me so happy its crazy but you can't leave me Lil, I'll fall apart without you" He took a step towards her again "you remember what I told you when we lost our first baby" he stepped towards her again and tentatively place his hands on her waist "I told you that we would get through this together, and I meant it"

Lilly looked down at the floor, she couldn't look him in the eyes. She was barely holding on as it was, if she looked him in his soulful brown eyes, she'd completely lose it. "While it's true that I want a family Lil, it ain't the reason I married you." He said and his hand rose to the side of her face and cupped her cheek, pulling her face up to meet his eyes "I married you 'cause I love you, and I will love you till the day I die Lil, you are my wife and I am your husband, and nothin is gonna change that for me" she swallowed the lump in her throat and he continued "So you can leave me if you want, but I will never move on Lil, I will spend the rest of my life alone cause no one in this world could ever be a replacement for you" she smiled and he smiled back.

"I am sorry" she whispered "I hurt you

He shook his head "it's okay Lil" he whispered back "You got scared and that's understandable but you gotta tell me when you're scared next time" he replied "assuming there is a next time that is"

She took a deep breath and eventually nodded, the smile that spread across his face could of lit up the Philly skyline and he took her left hand in his and reached into his pocket, retrieving her engagement ring and wedding band and slid them back onto her finger, where they belonged.

"I love you Lil"

"I love you too Scotty" she replied and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, threading her fingers through his damp hair. "Take me home" she murmured against his lips and he nodded, breaking the kiss. She took his hand in hers and walked back inside the house.

**A/N: I couldn't break these two up, still a while to go in this story but I promise you that it gets better from here on out, happy, happy, joy, joy. Read and review**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here comes the long awaited happy I promised**

Chapter Twenty-nine

Scotty and Lilly settled back into their relationship quiet comfortably. Lilly realised that she was foolish to think that Scotty would walk away from her. He had proven to her that he would stick by her side till the day he died.

So now that they weren't on the baby track anymore, Scotty decided he wanted to do something nice for Lilly, maybe a romantic holiday somewhere. Kinda like their weekend in New York but even better, even more romantic. Maybe somewhere warm, where they could spend the day on the beach much like they had on their Honeymoon. They both had about a weeks' worth of vacation time saved up and if he called in every favour he had with Stillman to allow them to take it all at once. He was thinking Hawaii, romantic, warm, great beaches. He and Lilly could spend their time just reconnecting and relaxing.

So Scotty had it all planed out, he was going to ask Stillman for the time off on Monday and then spring the surprise on Lilly that night. He was finding it hard to keep it from her though, she knew something was on his mind and she had tried several times to get him to tell her what it was, but he'd smile at her cryptically and tell her that she'd find out soon.

Saturday morning, Scotty awoke her with a kiss. He told her that he was going for a usual run and would be home in a few hours.

Lilly got out of bed a half an hour later and headed downstairs, she fed the cats and then set about making herself some breakfast. She was just about to pour herself a glass of orange juice, when there was a knock at the door.

Lilly chuckled, maybe it was Scotty, last weekend he'd forgotten his keys and when Lilly had let him back into the apartment, and saw her wearing just his t-shirt, he decided that he had other ideas for exercise that morning. She wondered if he was after a repeat performance, so she crossed the room and opened the door.

But it wasn't Scotty she saw, but her baby sister Chris. Lilly gasped when she notice the bruise on her cheek "Chris? What the hell happened? Are you okay?" she asked, stepping back to let her sister in. Chris nodded and walked into the apartment "Yeah, this is nothing Lil"

"It's not nothing Chris" Lilly replied "who the hell hit up?"

Chris sighed "Jake"

Lilly saw red and her fist clenched; she would fly to Canada herself if she had to, drag that son of a bitch back to Philly and crucify him. "That bastard hit you?"

"It's not a big deal Lil, he didn't mean it" she explained "It was an accident. We had a fight and he went to walk away, I called after him and he swung around and his arm hit my cheek, I left and came here" Lilly sat down beside her sister "Lil, I came to you as my sister, not as a cop"

Lilly nodded "I knew there was something off with that guy"

"Lil, I don't need the sermon right now, I just need somewhere to stay for a few days"

Lilly nodded and smiled "Sure, you can have the spare room"

"Thanks Lil" Chris picked up her duffle bag and walked up the stairs to the spare room to deposit her stuff.

* * *

><p>Chris came into the kitchen a few minutes later and Lilly poured her a cup of coffee. They moved into the living room and started to catch up.<p>

"So how are you and Scotty going?" Chris asked "I mean after the whole almost break up thing?"

Lilly smiled "We're good, I think he is planning on surprising me with a holiday" Lilly replied "found some broachers for Hawaii in his drawer with some places circled"

Chris chuckled "That sounds romantic"

"I know, I am gonna pretend I don't know anything" Lilly said "He's been working so hard to keep it a secret for the last few weeks, I don't want to disappoint him"

The subject turned to work and Chris started to explain about the new job she'd gotten, in a small fashion boutique close to where she and Jake lived. Lilly started to tell her sister about the most recent case that they'd solved. After they had exhausted all other topics Chris finally brought up the subject of babies "I am really sorry about everything that has happened over the last few years Lil" Chris said solemnly "You guys would have made really great parents"

"Thanks Chris, but I guess it wasn't meant to be" Lilly replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And there are really no other options?"

Lilly shook her head "We aren't candidates for adoption and surrogacy is out of the question"

Chris frowned slightly "Why is surrogacy out of the question?" Chris asked

"Because Scotty and I agreed that we didn't want a stranger carrying our baby and all of our friends and family couldn't because of various reasons" Lilly replied with a wave of her hand.

"What exactly does a surrogate have to do?" Chris asked and Lilly began to explain the process, wondering why exactly wanted to know all the details. "Would you guys still be interested in finding a surrogate?" Chris asked softly.

"Of course" Lilly replied "I know Scotty says that he is fine with us not having kids but I know he is lying." Lilly added "but that's not really an option anymore"

Chris was silent for a while, considering something deeply before she said "I'll do it"

Lilly frowned in confusion "Do what?" she asked her sister curiously.

"I'll be your surrogate" she announced.

Lilly couldn't believe what she had just said; she had to be hearing things. "Pardon?"

"I said I'll be your surrogate" Chris said with more confidence

"Are you serious?" Lilly asked; her heart pounding hard.

Yes Lil, of course I am sure" Chris replied "Lil ever since we where kids you have taken care of me. You were always there for me and I never really told you how much I appreciated it. Then I stupidly screwed up when I slept with Patrick, the dumbest thing I have ever done and you forgave me" Chris said "I owe you so much Lil, and there is not a lot I can do to make up for all the crap I put you through, but this, this I can do and I wanna do this for you and Scotty"

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing; her sister was offering to help them out. Offering to help give her and Scotty the family they so desperately wanted "Chris are you sure you know what you are offering? It would mean giving up a lot, and going through labour and at the end of it you won't have anythin to show for it"

Chris shook her head "There will be something to show for it Lil, you and Scotty will be happy and I can begin to replay you for everything you have done for me. I want to do this for you Lil"

Lilly smiled and reach over, pulling her sister into a hug "Thank you, thank you so much"

"No problem Lil"

Scotty pushed open the front door and spotted his wife and sister-in-law sitting on the couch, hugging each other. He smiled, wiping his face with the small towel he slung over his shoulder. "Hey Chris" he said and they broke apart and she waved at him. Lilly looking over at her husband, tears on her face. Scotty's blood ran cold.

"What's wrong?" he as hurriedly.

Lilly shook her head "Nothing is wrong" she said "I got some good news"

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief "Okay, what?"

She stood up and walked over to him "Chris has just agreed to be our surrogate"

Scotty's eyes widened "Really?" he asked, looking between his wife and Chris. They both nodded and he smiled. "We are gonna have our baby" he said to Lilly and she grinned back at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"We're gonna have our baby" she confirmed and he hugged her; then hugged Chris.

This was their second chance, their chance to have the family they both wanted so much and Scotty was overjoyed.

That night Scotty and Lilly lay in bed, her head pillowed on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. "I still can't believe this" Scotty whispered softly

"I know, neither can I" Lilly replied.

Scotty pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged her tighter "I love you Cariño"

"I love you too" she said and she pressed a kiss to his chest and closed her eyes, it wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Chris, Scotty and Lilly were waiting in Dr Colburn's waiting room. Lilly had called and made an appointment, so they could get started on the surrogacy process straight away. Chris was a little nervous, when she agreed to be surrogate for her sister and brother in law; she assumed it would be a relatively simple process.

But when she read over the brochures about the subject that Lilly gave her to read she realise maybe it wouldn't be as straightforward as she thought.

Dr Colburn entered and she smiled warmly at them "So, you have decided on surrogacy" She replies as she takes a seat opposite the three of them.

"Yeah" Lilly replies "This is my sister Christina, she has agreed to be our surrogate"

Dr Colburn smiled at Chris "This is an amazing thing you're doing for you sister, Christina"

Chris nodded "I know"

"Right well, should we get started then?" all three nodded again "first we are going to have to run some tests Chris, to make sure your healthy and then we are going to start you on some medication that will suppress your own menstrual cycle and stimulate development of a receptive uterine lining"

"Okay" Chris said. The door open and a nurse came in, holding a clipboard.

"Chris, if you want to go with Kate and she can draw some bloods" Kate smiled over at Chris and she got up and followed Kate out of thee room. "As for you too" she said turning back to Lilly and Scotty "we are going to start Lilly on a course of medication to develop multiple eggs in a single cycle, then when they are mature we go in under sedation, and retrieve them"

"How long after retrieve the eggs can we expect to begin the implantation?" Lilly asked

"Well, once we have the eggs, we fertilise with Scotty's sperm and then we have to wait for between 3-5 days to develop the embryos" Dr Colburn explained "Then several developed embryos are placed in Chris's uterus and we hope that at least one will implant"

"So there is a chance that a few of them can implant? Meaning we could have twins?" Scotty asked excitedly.

"It's possible" Dr Colburn replied "Most likely only one will attach but the odds still aren't high" she explained "I want you to know that even in direct IVF implantations the chances of becoming pregnant are about the same as through natural means so I don't want you to get your hopes up"

Lilly and Scotty nodded, they understood that this wasn't a guarantee, but this was really their only option.

* * *

><p>Scotty watched Lilly as she came out of the bathroom, her hair tied up loosely in a ponytail. She turned off the light and climbed into bed beside him. "God I'm tired" Lilly said softly as she pulled the blankets over her.<p>

"You ain't going to sleep right away are you?" Scotty asked, his voice lowering huskily.

"I was thinking I might" Lilly replied.

Scotty shifted closer to her and started to press kisses down her neck "I was hopin' we could celebrate a little" he murmured.

Lilly chuckled and pushed him away "Scotty, Chris is in the next room" she replied.

"I can be quiet, if you can" he said as he returned his lips to her neck and gently suckled on her earlobe. Lilly moaned softly and clutched at his shoulders. He shifted until his was hovering over her and slowly settled his weight on top of her. His lips moved to hers and his tongue slid into her mouth. Lilly wrapped her slender legs around his waist, aligning the lower halves of their bodies perfectly. Scotty reached between them and tugged her t-shirt over her head, throwing it behind them. His hand returned to her waist, directly under the sweep of her breast. He broke the kiss, grinning down at her. He wiggled his eyebrows then proceeded to kiss down her neck and over her chest, disappearing underneath the blankets.

Lilly bit her lip to stifle a loud moan that threatened to escape. She could feel his fingers, hooking under the waistband of her panties and then them being tugged down her legs. Scotty reappeared from under the blankets and Lilly chuckled at the grin that spread across his face. "You look awfully proud of yourself mister" Lilly whispered.

"I haven't done anythin'..." Scotty replied pressing a kiss to the valley between her breasts "...not yet anyway"

Lilly chuckled again, wrapping her legs around him again, she flipped them over. Scotty's hands landed on her hips and caressed them as she lowered herself back down to kiss him. She trailed kisses down his chest and her hands tugged his boxers over his hips. Once he was naked, Scotty rolled them back over, and he blindly groped for the box of condoms in the bedside table and rolled it on.

"Oh God Lil" Scotty whispered "I love you so much"

Lilly trailed a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck "I love you too Scotty" she replied "More than you'll ever know"

Scotty kissed her softly and sank into her, her eyes slipped closed as he began to thrust into her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Scotty woke up feeling completely satisfied. The sex that night had been mind blowing, some of the best they'd ever had. It took everything he had not to cry out when he was finished. He rolled over, hoping that there'd be enough time before they had to get up, to re-enact some of last night but her side of the bed was empty. Frowning slightly, Scotty climbed out of bed, pulled on his boxers and went down stairs to find her.<p>

Lilly had woken up an hour earlier, starving and desperately craving some pancakes. So she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her husband up. She crept passed Chris's room, not wanting to wake her up either.

After feeding the cats, and turning on the coffee machine she began to whip up a batch on pancakes.

She was just pouring the batter into the pan when she felt a warm presence behind her.

"Good mornin'" Scotty whispered, his hand sliding around her waist, pulling him against him and kissing her neck.

"Good morning" Lilly replied "Sleep well?" she asked him

"Uh-huh" he murmured, lifting her hair of her shoulders and kissing his way up her neck and suckling the tender flesh of her earlobe. Lilly giggled and tried to push him of but he held her tighter.

"I was kinda hopin' you'd still be in bed when I woke up" he replied "I kinda wanted to have a repeat of last night"

Lilly tilted her neck to the side, allowing him more access to her more sensitive spots.

"Whoa" Chris said as she entered the kitchen and Scotty and Lilly jumped apart "Now that I am living here, can we limit the PDA's" she added.

Lilly chuckled and turned her attention back to the pancakes as Scotty busied himself making the coffee. "Did you sleep well?" Lilly asked.

Chris pulled herself onto the stool by the bench, resting her elbow on the counter and laying her chin on her hand "Not really" she said "the acoustics in this house are terrible, plus the walls are so thin"

Scotty cleared his throat uncomfortably and Lilly blushed "Sorry" she said apologetically.

"So what are you going to do today?" Lilly asked.

Chris shrugged "I don't know, maybe we could go shopping or the spa" Chris added.

Lilly grinned "The spa sounds nice, there's this new place downtown I wanted to try" Lilly replied "I'll treat you"

So Lilly and Chris spent the day getting pampered. Massages, manicures, pedicures and for the first time in months Lilly felt truly relaxed.

They came home and found that Scotty had cooked them a amazing dinner of fresh pasta and his mother's tomato sauce. "This smells wonderful Scotty" Chris said as she sat down.

"Delicious" Lilly added as she stuck her fork, twirling it around a few time and taking a mouthful.

"Glad you like it" Scotty said "Thought I'd cook you somethin nice for dinner after the hard day you two had" he said sarcastically

Lilly giggled and leant over pressing a kiss to his cheek "Well thanks"

* * *

><p>Scotty slipped into bed and sighed contentedly, he, Lilly and Chris spent the rest of the evening watching a Movie that Chris had picked out. At first he didn't want to spend the night watching a 'chick flick' but the whispered promise from Lilly that she'd demonstrate some of the tips from the masseur she learnt today , he suddenly became very enthusiastic and even made popcorn.<p>

He rolled onto his stomach and Lilly straddled his back. He groaned happily into the pillows as she began to knead the muscles of his shoulders and upper back.

"God that feels so good" he whispered, his face pressed into the pillow.

"Glad you think so" Lilly said and she suddenly stopped her ministrations.

"Lil, oh God Cariño don't stop"

Lilly chuckled softly and lowered herself down, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades "I was thinking that maybe after I finish your massage" Lilly whispered pressing more kisses up the back of his neck and around to his ear "We could go take a shower"

He grinned roguishly and turned his head slightly to catch her eye, and the look on his face suggested that they forgo the massage and go straight for the shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

Scotty and Lilly got into the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the fertility clinic. The other people that were riding up with them gave Scotty a knowing look. "I hate this" Scotty whispered in her ear "Everyone knows why I am here". Lilly grinned slightly, thoroughly enjoying how uncomfortable this was making her normally unflappable husband.

"Relax Valens" she whispered back "No one is judging you"

Scotty wasn't so sure of that, as he looked to his left he could see the growing smirk on the man beside him' face. If they weren't on the way to the clinic right about now, Scotty would have more than happily wiped that smirk of the guy's face for him.

The doors opened on the floor, to make it even more embarrassing for him, the large gold embossed sign indicating the Philadelphia Fertility Clinic, was in full view for all of the other's in their elevator to see. They stepped out of the elevator, Scotty could have sworn he heard the smirking man chuckle as the doors slid shut and he glowered at the closed metal doors.

"Come on" Lilly said, taking his hand "We are already running late"

Scotty followed Lilly into the brightly lit, plant adorned, clinic. Lilly checked them with the receptionist who told them to take a seat. "I hate this part" Scotty muttered. Looking around at the other men in the waiting room, who looked as comfortable as he did.

Lilly picked up a magazine and rolled her eyes "You get no sympathy from me" she said "At least your...procedure...doesn't hurt. I am the one who has to have a huge needled shoved into me"

Scotty winched, as he remembered Dr Colburn describing Lilly's procedure to them last week.

They had taken the day off work for this; the only person who knew exactly where they were was Stillman. Lilly didn't want to take any chances and she wasn't about to tell everybody what was happening until Chris was at least three months pregnant, and if today went well, it would only be a week until they could start the process.

"Mr Valens?" Scotty's head shot up as a nurse walked out of one of the rooms off to the side.

"Showtime" Lilly whispered teasingly, her eyes not leaving the magazine she was reading.

"That is so not funny" he whispered hoarsely at her as he stood up. The nurse smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her. "Sure you don't wanna come with me? Definitely could use your help" He whispered in her ear as he bent down.

Lilly stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I am sure you'll be fine, I have a date with a rather large needle and a sedative down the hall"

Scotty winched again "I'll see you after then"

Lilly nodded and watched her husband walk down the hallway after the nurse.

* * *

><p>Lilly was called into her appointment a few minutes after Scotty, and was shown down to a small room. A nurse explained the procedure again, gave Lilly some forms to sign, and handed her a gown to change into. Lilly sat down on the bed and waited for Dr Fisher, who would be performing the procedure.<p>

He came in a few minutes later and introduced himself, and asked her if she had any questions about what they would be doing.

"No, your nurse and Dr Colburn explained things very thoroughly"

"Good" he said "In a few minutes are anaesthesiologist will be here in a few moments and he'll administer the anaesthetic and then once you're asleep, we'll get started. The whole procedure should only be an hour and your Husband can join you once you're in recovery"

"Okay" Lilly said trying to keep the slight fear out of her voice, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. The anaesthesiologist came in and prepared a needle and got Lily hooked up to a drip. That is the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lilly woke up awhile later, unsure exactly how long she'd been asleep. Scotty was holding her hand, and as she slowly opened her eyes, he smiled at her. "Hey" he whispered "You okay?"<p>

Lilly winched and shook her head "I am in a little pain" she murmured sleepily.

Scotty called the nurse over who said she could get her something to curb the pain. After a few minutes, Lilly began to feel the effects of the medication and Scotty helped her sit up, propping pillows behind her. "So how'd it go?" she asked

Scotty smiled "Doc says it went really well, says they got twelve eggs in total so he's optimistic that we can get a few viable embryos."

Lilly sighed in relief and Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead "I know this isn't the way you wanted to have a family Scotty, but this could be it" she said as he sat down on the bed beside her "this could be our baby"

Scotty chuckled and kissed her forehead again "I know Cariño"

A few hours later, Lilly and Scotty were heading home. Chris greeted them at the front door and helped Scotty, get Lilly over to the couch. She handed her a cup of tea and a few aspirin "Thanks Chris" Lilly said.

"No problem" Chris said

"So, did things go okay?" she asked

"Lookin' good" Scotty replied, draping a blanket over Lilly's legs and smiling down at Lilly.

"Great, so now we just wait I guess"

Lilly nodded "Dr Fisher said he'll call when he knows how many viable embryos we have" Scotty excused himself to go make some dinner and Lilly shifted on the couch so she could get a better look at her sister "are you sure you wanna do this for us Chris?" she asked her sister.

Chris smiled "Of course, I mean I'll admit I am a little nervous but it will be well worth it if I can give you and Scotty the baby you want so much."

Lilly smiled and nodded "Thanks Chris"

* * *

><p>The next week was the longest week of all of their lives, Scotty and Lilly returned to work and Chris stayed home, Lilly decided that there was no point her getting a job if in six months she'd be quitting anyway, Chris wanted to contribute but Scotty told her that she was giving them a chance at having a baby and as far as he and Lilly were concerned, that's all Chris had to do.<p>

Lilly was trying to concentrate on the case that had landed on their desk that morning, bust all she could think about was the fact that Dr Fisher would be calling them today with the results. Every time her phone rang she jumped and Scotty would look up at her expectantly, and every time she answered it and found out it wasn't Dr Fisher, they'd both release the collective breaths they'd been holding.

At 2pm that afternoon, Lilly's phone rang. Thinking it was Vera calling her back about the interview he and Kat were on she picked it up without checking the caller ID "Rush" she said distractedly as she reached for her notepad and pen.

"Lilly Valens? This is Dr Fisher"

"Oh, Yes. Hi Dr Fisher" Scotty looked over at her

"We have the results for you"

"Great, well so what's the verdict?" Lilly asked praying that they were about to get some good news. Scotty wheeled his chair over to Lilly's side of the desk and took her hand. "Well out of the twelve eggs we extracted last week, we now have five viable embryos"

"Five" Lilly relayed for Scotty and he smiled broadly, squeezing her hand.

"Yes so we should get Christina in tomorrow to see if we are able to start the implantation process"

Lilly smiled over at Scotty and he leant forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Sure, we can be there tomorrow"

She thanked Dr Fisher and flipped her phone closed "five viable embryos" she threw her arms around Scotty's neck and he pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers. They kissed for a few moments then suddenly remembered where they were. Blushing as she heard a few wolf whistles and comments from the other officers and detectives still in the squad room, Lilly cleared her throat "Well, I better go call Chris" she said as her hands dropped from around his neck and picked up her phone. She dialled and stood up, pressing a kiss to his cheek again as she walked out to the balcony to talk to her sister.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This chapter as some naughty bits in it, so just warning you.**

Chapter Thirty-two

Chris and Lilly were in the waiting room of the fertility clinic the following day. Scotty had wanted to come to but Lilly insisted that he stay home, not wanting to make Chris feel uncomfortable. "So this could be it" Chris said looking over at Lilly and smiling "We could leave here today and I could be pregnant"

Lilly grinned at her sister and took her hand "I want to say again how much Scotty and I appreciate this Chris"

Dr Fisher came around the corner and Lilly stood up "You ready?" he asked Chris

"As I'll ever be I suppose" she replied.

"Don't worry, you'll be sedated for the actual implantation and when you wake up we'll have implanted all five embryos" he explained as they walked down the hallway.

"Wait, five? You mean I could end up having quintuplets?"

Dr Fisher chuckled "It's highly unlikely that all five will successfully implant, most likely you'll only get one or two if any"

Chris sighed in relief; she was prepared to have a baby for her sister and her brother-in-law, but five of them? Not so much.

Lilly was told she could wait in the recovery room and she pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek, telling her that she would see her later. She ducked out into the hallway and made a quick phone call to Scotty. "Hey Cariño" he said warmly "How's Chris goin'?"

Lilly said "She's just starting now, just thought I'd check in with you"

"Okay, well call me after" he replied "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>The procedure had gone well, all five embryos had been implanted and Chris was in recovery, sleeping off the sedative. Lilly took a seat beside Chris's bed taking her hand in hers. She almost wished they could do a pregnancy test right away but Dr Fisher said it would take a few days.<p>

Chris's eyes opened slowly and she smiled over at her sister "Hi"

Lilly grinned "Hey" Lilly replied "Doctor said everything went great"

"I am glad" Chris said happily "I really hope this works" she added

"Us to" Lilly whispered

"If it doesn't work the first time, we can keep trying till it dose"

Lilly smiled over at her sister, overwhelmed by everything that she was doing for them. She was putting herself through pregnancy and the nausea and obvious pain of labour for her and Scotty.

Chris's eyes closed again and she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Scotty came out of the apartment to help get Chris out of the car and up into the spare room.<p>

"Thanks Scotty" she said as Scotty lowered her into her bed.

"Can I get you anythin'?" he asked

Chris shook her head "No, I am just gonna get some sleep"

Scotty nodded and quietly left the room.

Lilly greeted him in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her slender waist "I have a good feelin' 'bout this Lil" he said "and we need good right 'bout now"

Lilly nodded and returned his embrace "So I guess we'll have to suspended our trip to Hawaii won't we"

Scotty frowned "How'd you know 'bout that?" he asked her curiously

Lilly chuckled "I am detective Valens, I figured it out"

Scotty tugged her closer to him and slowly lowered his head towards her "Can you figure out what I am thinkin' now?" he asked suggestively.

Lilly giggled again and nodded "I am sure I can guess" she murmured as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Scotty lifted Lilly up and put her on the counter "Scotty, we can't do this here" Lilly whispered as she broke the kiss.

"Why not?" he asked brushing aside her hair and pressing kisses to her neck.

Lilly tried to fight off the waves of desire that were coursing through her veins as his fingers began to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"Because" was the only reason she could come up with.

Scotty's lips returned to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She groaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Lilly's long slender legs, wrapped around her husband and he lifted her into his arms, walking them into the living room and over to the couch.

"Don't you wanna take this to a more comfortable location" Lilly asked as lowered her down into the cushions.

"Wouldn't wanna wake Chris up" Scotty whispered huskily.

Lilly grinned and pulled him down on top of her, reaching between them and tugging his t-shirt up his body. Scotty buried his face in the gap between her neck and shoulder, gently kissing and nipping at her creamy flesh. He moaned softly as Lilly undid the button on his jeans and her hands slipped beneath the denim, stroking him gently.

One of Scotty's hands slid underneath the material of her blouse and cupped her breast through her lacy bra.

Lilly shoved his pants over his hips, followed by his underwear, as Scotty's lips moved to her clavicle. His tongue traced patterns over the sensitive area and Lilly bit her lip to stifle a loud groan. Scotty tugged her pants and underwear away as well and moved his lips back to hers.

Lilly hugged him closer to her as he slid into her, her eyes closed and he began to move. Scotty took his time, his movements slow and deliberate.

"Oh God" Lilly whispered as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Scotty could feel her walls clamping around his length and his eyes rolled back in his head. He picked up his pace moving faster, reaching deeper inside of her with each stroke.

"Fuck" he muttered.

A good while later, he exploded inside of her and collapsed on top of her. Lilly ran her hands up and down the skin of his back, trying to control her pounding heart and steady her breathing. "That was fantastic" she said in his ear.

"Yes it was" he said and he raised his head from its position and looked down at her, finding her eyes still sparkling with love and afterglow.

"Not that I am complaining" Lilly began "But can we take this up stairs, this couch isn't very comfortable" Scotty got off her and pulled his pants up, Lilly was about to get up herself when Scotty swept her of the couch and into his arms. She gasped in surprise and then giggled as he began to move towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Scotty returned to work the following Monday, but Lilly couldn't help thinking of her sister all alone at home. She was worried that something would happen to her and that the embryos wouldn't implant, she worried that even if they did something would happen to this baby too. Scotty kept telling her to think positively and that Chris was sensible enough not to do anything against the doctor's orders.<p>

Even so, they were both distracted and the others were beginning to notice.

Kat watched Lilly get up and walk over to the breakroom, she picked up her empty coffee cup and followed her friend. "Is everything alright Lil?" she asked

"Huh?" Lilly replied, turning around "Oh yeah, I am fine"

Kat raised an eyebrow and gave Lilly a quizzical look "Really? You and Scotty don't seem to be on the ball lately"

Lilly sighed "It's nothing really, we just have a lot on our plate right now" Lilly replied.

Kat nodded "Anythin' I can help with?"

Lilly smiled as she poured herself and Scotty a cup of coffee "No, but thanks for asking" Lilly pushed past her and walked back over to her desk, passing Scotty his mug before sitting down.

Scotty smiled his thanks and took a sip of coffee from his mug, before forcing his attention back to the report he was filling out.

Lilly sighed and check her cell phone for the umpteenth time, wondering if Chris had called. "Maybe I should just call and check on her" Lilly said as she reached for the phone on the desk, she was halfway through dialling their home number when Scotty's hand shot out and pressed the disconnect button "Lil" he said as she looked over at him "If something happens she will call us, she said she would. Trust her okay"

Lilly sighed and nodded "Your right, guess I am being overly cautious"

Scotty stood up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder "I know, I am too" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she felt so much better.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, combination of internet problems and lack of time. Maybe awhile till I can get the next chapter up but I will try. Thanks for reading**

Chapter thirty-three

Chris lay awake at 2am; she'd been awake for the last few hours and was unable to get back to sleep. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling, it had been over a week since the implantation and Chris was feeling a lot of pressure that this works out. She knew that her sister wouldn't blame her if it didn't work, but she would definitely blame herself.

She was doing this to show her sister just how much she appreciated all she had done for her over the years, all the things she did for them when they were kids. Giving her some of her own food so she wouldn't go hungry, reading her to sleep, protecting her from some of their mothers more abusive boyfriends, helping her with her homework. Chris never appreciated it back then, when she was a teenager she assumed that Lilly was trying to control her, but later she realised that everything Lilly had done was for her.

When she slept with Patrick and lost her sister for nine years, she realised just how much she needed Lilly. When she came back to Philly and Lilly forgave her, she vowed to herself that one day she would do something to show her sister just how much she meant to her.

Chris rolled over and looked at the clock, 2:30, she might as well get up; she knew her sister and Scotty would most likely be up in a few hours anyway to go to work so she figured she'd make them some breakfast.

As soon as she stood up, Chris felt lightheaded and nauseous. She sat back down on the bed and rubbed her stomach. Come to think about it, she hadn't been feeling very well for the past couple of days. Could she be...pregnant... It was possible. Dr Fisher had said it would be a few days and did mention some of the symptoms of early pregnancy. She was feeling sick and exhausted, it was possible.

She got up again and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and taking out one of the home pregnancy tests and removing it from the packaging.

* * *

><p>Lilly was jerked awake by a knock on the bedroom door, she groaned and lifted her head off Scotty's chest and squinted at the alarm clock on Scotty's beside table. 2:45am, what the hell was going on. The knocking came again, more insistent and louder this time; Scotty moaned and raised a hand to rub over his eyes "What the hell" he murmured.<p>

"Chris is that you?" Lilly called

"Yeah, can I come in?" she asked

Lilly reached over the side of the bed and grabbed Scotty's t-shirt, sliding it over her head and sitting up as Scotty pulled on his boxers "Yeah, okay" The door opened and they winched as the light from the hallway streamed into their bedroom. "Chris it's really early, can't this wait?"

"No not really" Chris said excitedly

Scotty hauled himself into a sitting position "What's so important?" he asked

"I woke up this morning and I wasn't feeling too good, I remembered that Dr Fisher said that nausea was one of the early signs of pregnancy so I took a pregnancy test."

Lilly and Scotty were now wide awake, looking over at Chris who was practically jumping up and down, Lilly thought she knew the answer but she asked anyway "And what was the result?" she asked.

Chris smiled and held up a pregnancy test "Its positive" she said "I am pregnant"

Lilly and Scotty looked at each other than back to Chris "Oh my God" Lilly said, tears in her eyes.

"I know" Chris supplied "I guess we're pregnant"

Scotty and Lilly jumped out of bed and ran to give Chris a hug, careful not to squeeze her to hard.

"I can't believe it" Lilly said as she released her sister and embraced Scotty.

Scotty hugged Lilly tightly "I say we celebrate" he announce "why don't we go out for dinner tonight, my treat"

"Sounds great" Chris replied

Lilly kissed his cheek "Knew there was a reason I married you" she replied teasingly

Scotty chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>Lilly, Scotty and Chris were waiting in Dr Colburn's office for Chris's first sonogram. They were all about to see the baby for the first time.<p>

Scotty and Lilly had both decided that now that Chris was pregnant they weren't going to jinx it, they decided they weren't going to tell anyone that she was pregnant until she reached her second trimester. It was going to be tough though, not only would they have to keep it a secret from everyone at work but also from Scotty's parents and Lilly's father, step mother and Finn too.

Dr Colburn came around the corner and smiled at the three of them; they stood up and followed her into her room.

"How you feeling today Chris?" she asked

"Morning sickness is terrible" she replied and Dr Colburn grinned.

"Ginger ale helps" she replied "I'll give you something to help with the nausea"

She handed Chris a gown and Lilly stepped behind the curtain to help her sister out. Scotty took a seat by the desk and waited.

Lilly came back around the curtain and Scotty walked over to her side as Dr Colburn walked over and turned on the ultrasound machine. "Okay" she said "Let's get started" she lifted Chris's gown up a bit and exposed her abdomen; squeezing some gel onto the probe she placed it on her stomach. The grainy image appeared on the screen and Dr Colburn pointed to a white spot "There it is" she said happily.

Scotty stood behind Lilly, his hand on her shoulder and his eyes transfixed on the screen. That was their baby, a little piece of him and a little piece of Lilly. He never could get used to that, ever since the first time he saw it when he and Lilly got pregnant. He doubted he'd ever get used to it. "Wow" he whispered "it's kinda surreal" he added

Lilly chuckled "I know"

Chris stared up at the screen and couldn't help the tear that slipped out of the corner of her eyes "It didn't feel real till just now" she said and Lilly took her hand "this is so amazing"

Lilly nodded "I know, and it gets even better"

Chris squeezed her sister's hand and looked up into her brilliant blue eyes, she saw her own tears of joy reflected in them and Lilly bend down to kiss her sisters forehead.

Dr Colburn made them a DVD to take home and gave Chris a script for prenatal vitamins and the medication for the morning sickness. They took it home and they watched it again, watching the little jellybean shaped object on the screen gave them all hope that this time Lilly and Scotty were going to get their baby.

Scotty pressed a kiss to Lilly's forehead and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her against him. Lilly rested her head on his chest and draped an arm over Scotty stomach, her eyes still fixed on the screen.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I am jumping ahead a little in the story, please read and review. A little disapointed that no one reviewed last chapter, hopefully I get a least one on this or I am seriously considering not finishing it. **

Chapter Thirty-four

Chris was nearing the end of her first trimester; she wasn't throwing up as much anymore and was even starring to show a little.

They were both nervous and a little excited about the three month check-up that was on that Saturday and were praying that everything was going to be alright. A much as Lilly tried to believe that the doctor would tell them that their baby would be okay and they could really start looking forward to the next six months but all she could think about was that something would be wrong.

She lay awake at night, staring up at the ceiling and listening to her husband's soft snoring beside her. She tried started to think about what they'd do if they lost this baby too, she knew it would devastate Scotty, he so desperately wanted to be a father, she knew that he'd be a wonderful father. He loved, caring, and he was so great with his niece and nephews, he adored taking Emilio to his little league games, or colouring with Maria or reading Miguel to sleep. She knew that he'd love it even more if he could do all those things with their baby.

On the night before their check-up, Scotty woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to pull Lilly into his arms, but she wasn't there. Scotty sat up and got out of bed, wondering if she was in the bathroom.

"Lil" he knocked on the closed door, but got no answer. He pushed it open and stuck his head in, finding no one in there. Where the hell was she, maybe she went down stairs to get something to eat or a cup of tea?

He crept past Chris's room and went down stairs, searching the living room for his wife. It was then he heard a soft sniffing coming from the kitchen "Lil?"

The sounds of crying stopped abruptly "In here" Lilly called back.

Scotty walked into the kitchen and found Lilly, sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes bloodshot and a tissue clenched tight in her hand. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked pulling out the chair beside her and sitting down and taking her hand in his.

Lilly wipe her free hand over her eyes "It's nothing" she said softly

Scotty brushed a lock of hair off her face and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb "Lil, something is wrong, tell me" he replied

Lilly sniffed "it was just a bad dream"

"What was the dream 'bout?" Scotty asked

Lilly took a shaky breath in and turned to face him "I had a dream that we lost this baby too"

Scotty reached out for her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Oh Lil, it was just a dream. This baby is gonna be fine"

"How do you know that?" Lilly replied, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Scotty pressed a kiss to her hair and hugged her tighter "'cause I am sure if it Cariño" he whispered "Tomorrow is the scan and then you'll see that everything is gonna be fine, okay?"

Lilly nodded and pulled away from him, tears still sliding down her cheeks. He kissed her forehead "come on" he said "let's go get some sleep huh?"

Lilly nodded and stood up, following him out of the kitchen and back up to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Chris, Lilly and Scotty, sat in Dr Colburn's room, waiting for her to come in. Lilly and Scotty were nervous, but not as much as Chris, she was feeling a lot of pressure for everything to be okay. Dr Colburn entered and she smiled over at all three of them. "How are we all this morning?" she asked<p>

"Great" they replied in unison.

"Well shall we get started then?"

They nodded and Chris stood up, taking the gown from the examination at pulled the curtain around to get changed.

Lilly took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this was the moment of truth. Scotty took her hand in both of his and squeezed it gently and at once she felt all her anxiety melt away.

"Its gonna be fine" he whispered and she nodded.

The curtain was pulled back and Scotty and Lilly walked over to the table as Dr Colburn turned on the ultrasound machine. "Okay here we go" she said and began to move the probe over Chris's abdomen. Scotty and Lilly held their breaths until they heard a familiar, rapid, rhythmic, whooshing sound and their baby appeared on the screen again. It now looked like a fully formed little person, with fingers and toes and arms and legs. Lilly felt tears sting her eyes and she saw their little one, clearly sucking on its thumb.

"Oh wow" Chris breathed.

Dr Colburn smiled over at Lilly and Scotty "Everything looks healthy" she stated "I can't see any deformations and the baby looks to be a good size"

"Really?" Lilly asked cautiously

Dr Colburn nodded "Absolutely" she pressed a few buttons and a photo printed out "Now the baby looks like to be in a good position if you wanted to know the sex"

Scotty was about to answer when Lilly cut him off "Okay"

Scotty frowned at her in confusion "I thought you wanted to wait Lil?" he asked

Lilly turned to him and smiled "I did, but I changed my mind." She said "seeing our baby here and healthy it makes it more real" she continued "I want to pick out a name and decorate the nursery and buy baby related things"

Scotty smiled at her "Well if your sure" he replied then turned to Dr Colburn again "I guess we wanna know"

Dr Colburn moved the probe around again "Okay, it looks like your having a...girl"

Lilly smiled and Scotty wrapped an arm around her waist "We're havin a little girl" he repeated.

"Congratulations you two" Chris said

"Thanks" Lilly said and she bent down to hug her sister.

* * *

><p>Now all they had to do was tell everybody about the baby, Scotty cooked a delicious meal and Lilly cleaned the apartment from top to bottom. They were both a little nervous as to how everyone will react.<p>

It was one thing for them to be pregnant but they were worried that Scotty's family especially wouldn't approve of what was happening. When they had originally told his family about their options they didn't seem to happy about the surrogacy option.

Now that Chris was actually pregnant and due in six months Scotty was more concerned that his mother would kill him for waiting this long before telling them about, he knew his father wouldn't mind and all he had to do now was to endure his mothers wrath. He'd cooked all of her favourites, including her chocolate cake that she used to cook for him all the time when he was little. He wanted all the odds stacked in his favour.

"How's it going?" Lilly asked as she came back into the kitchen, running her hand over the small of his back as he stood at the counter.

"I think I have everything under control" he replied as he stirred a pot of bolognaise sauce, Lilly could tell her husband was a little flustered.

"Can I help do anything?" Lilly asked with slight amusement colouring her voice.

"No thanks" he replied distractedly as he checked the cake in the oven "Everything is under control"

"Scotty" Lilly began soothingly, running her hand over his shoulders "Calm down"

Scotty sighed "I just want everything to go well" he said.

Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder "It will, everyone is gonna be so happy for us Scotty, we are finally getting our baby"

Scotty sighed and turned around to face her, his hands resting against her hips "You think so?"

Lilly nodded "Yes, we are having a baby Scotty, we are giving them a granddaughter; they are going to be thrilled"

Scotty grinned and he leant down to press a kiss to her lips briefly "I love you" he murmured against her lips "So much"

Lilly's arms moved around his neck and pulled him closer "I love you too" she replied.

* * *

><p>Everybody arrived an hour later and Lilly and Scotty greeted them warmly. Rosa looked curiously at Lilly as she gave her a hug, as if sizing her up, trying to figure her out. "How are you feeling dear?" Rosa asked as she followed Lilly into the kitchen to help her with the drinks.<p>

"Fine" Lilly replied as she opened a bottle of red wine.

"Is there anythin' that you and Scotty want to tell me?"

Lilly smiled "So this is where Scotty gets his interrogation skills from" she commented and Rosa shrugged "you'll just have to wait until we tell everyone after dinner"

Rosa rolled her eyes and helped Lilly carry the glasses back into the living room.

Dinner was amazing, Scotty had done an amazing job and the food was as delicious as always. Chris waved off offers of wine from Paul, stating that she was not drinking at the moment which only made Celeste and Rosa look at her curiously. Lilly cleared her throat and looked over at Scotty, he nodded and stood up. "Lil, Chris and I have an announcement to make" he said softly, everyone put down their forks and looked over at them "Lil and I...we're having a baby"

"Congratulations" Mike and Allie said together

Paul looked over at Lilly, noticing the half drunk glass of wine in front of her and he frowned curiously at her "Your pregnant?" he asked

"Ah...no, that's kinda where Chris comes in" Lilly replied "Three months ago, Chris agreed to be our surrogate and yesterday we had the three month scan, we having a girl"

There was silence for a few moments and then Paul got up and walked over to his girls, hugging them both. "I can't believe this" he said "I am so proud of you Chris"

"Thanks Dad" Chris replied accepting a kiss on her cheek.

Rosa hung back a bit as the others hugged and congratulated the happy expectant parents and Chris; she wasn't sure what to make of this.

"You okay Ma?" Scotty asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes Mi 'hijo" she said "just a little surprised is all"

Scotty frowned "You ain't happy for us?"

"Of course I am Mi 'hijo it's just this is not how I pictured my Nieta would coming into this world"

Scotty pulled his mother into a hug "I know this ain't an ideal situation" he said "but this is our only chance to have a baby Ma and I am so happy that my little girl is on her way"

Rosa pressed a kiss to her son's cheek "You are going to make an amazing father Mi 'hijo"

Scotty chuckled "I owe it all to you and Dad, you made me who I am"

Rosa felt tears in her eyes and she hugged him again.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Scotty and Lilly's two year anniversary was coming up and Scotty wanted to do something romantic, something amazing for her. Now that Dr Colburn had given their baby a clean bill of health, and it looked as though they were finally going to have their family, he wanted to do something extraordinary.

Lilly had noticed that he seemed to be deeper in thought lately and he'd been taking longer runs on Saturdays than he normally did and she wondered what her husband was up to. But whenever she questioned him, he'd either chance the subject or deny anything was going on.

Scotty wanted it to be a surprise, he wanted this present to be the best she'd ever gotten and after a long hard search with the help of his Father and Brother, he finally found it. He was almost too excited to sleep the night before. He waited as long as he could before waking her up with butterfly kisses across her cheek. "Lil. Wake up" he whispered in her ear.

She groaned loudly and rolled further away from him "No" she murmured.

"You gotta get up; I have a surprise for you"

Lilly rolled over on her back and looked up at him blearily "Can't it wait till later?"

Scotty grinned and looked down at her "I kinda said that we'd be there by ten" he replied.

"Be where?" Lilly replied in confusion

Scotty simply shook his head and got out of bed "Come on Lil"

Lilly sighed and slowly sat up "Okay fine" she said as she walked over to the bathroom to take a shower "this better be worth it though" she said as she shut the door.

Scotty chuckled as he pulled on a pair of jeans "You have no idea Lil" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lilly, Chris and Scotty where heading outside to Scotty's car. Scotty reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold "Here, put this on" he said holding it out to her.<p>

Lilly frowned and looked from him to the blindfold and back again. "Why?" she asked

Scotty smiled cryptically at her and dangled the blindfold in front of her. She sighed and took it from him, turning around so that he could tie it behind her head. "This feels so strange" Lilly said as Scotty guided her into the passenger seat of the car.

Lilly sat in the front seat of the car, and felt a little un-nerved that she couldn't see where they were going. She raised a hand to tug the blindfold off and felt Scotty's hand on her shoulder "Hey, this has to stay on" he said with a hint of amusement.

"Scotty, this is stupid can't you just tell me where we are going?"

"Trust me Lil, this is a good surprise" Chris said from the back seat "just relax"

Lilly sighed again and lowered her hand back to her lap "fine" she said. Scotty chuckled and took her hand in his, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"We are almost there Lil, only a few minutes longer"

She felt the car stop a little while later and the engine turn off, heard Scotty's door open and close and then heard her door open and felt Scotty's hand on her shoulder, helping her out of the car. "There's a step up Lil" he informed her and she nodded and followed his instructions as he guided her over what felt like grass "Okay Lil, I am gonna take off the blindfold but keep your eyes closed until I say so, okay?"

Lilly nodded again and Scotty removed the blindfold, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Can I look now?" she asked

"On the count of three" he said leaning in and pressing a kiss to the back of her head "One" his hand fell from her shoulders "Two" she could tell he'd now moved to her side "Three, open them"

Lilly opened her eyes and she took in the her surroundings, they were standing on a well kept lawn on a quiet leafy street. She turned to Scotty and shrugged "Okay, what's the surprise?" she asked.

He grinned "How do you like this neighbourhood?" he asked casually

Lilly frowned "Ahhh, it looks okay" she replied "Why?"

Scotty ignored her question and kept going "What 'bout this house?" he asked pointing at the house standing in front of them. Lilly turned her attention to the quaint, two story house. It was tan with large bay windows. The large oak tree beside them, casting a shadow over the house and green ivy, snaked its way over its surface. "It's nice" Lilly said "again, why are we here?" she asked

Scotty moved till he was standing in front of her and she noticed that he was wearing that same cocky grin he always wore when he was pleased with himself and Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Scotty, what's going on?" she asked.

Scotty reached into his pocket and brandished a set of keys, dangling them in front of her and suddenly everything clicked into place. The blindfold, the questions about the house and the neighbourhood and the small sold sign, spiked into the front lawn "Oh my God" Lilly breathed.

"Happy anniversary Cariño" he said

"You bought a house?" she asked "you bought us a house?"

He nodded "With the baby coming and all, I figured that it's time we get something a little bigger and in a more family friendly neighbourhood"

Lilly felt tears welling up in her eyes and she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Scotty returned her embrace and pressed a kiss to her lips. After a few minutes they broke apart and Scotty's arms dropped from around her waist "Wanna take the tour?" he asked and she nodded eagerly "come on then" he said and he turned to Chris "You gonna come with us?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't miss it" she replied and she followed them up the footpath and onto the front porch.

Scotty slid the key into the lock and opened the door; Lilly followed him into the living room and her mouth fell open, her eyes widened. "Oh wow" she breathed. The living room opened up into the kitchen and the large fireplace in the centre of them room was inviting. Lilly always wanted a fire place, so romantic. "So, what do you wanna see first?" he asked resting his hand on her shoulder "The kitchen, the bedroom?"

Lilly smiled, her eyes still scanning the room, taking in every detail "Surprise me" she said and he chuckled "well, let me show you our bedroom" he said and she followed him up the stairs to the second floor.

Their bedroom was huge, much bigger than their current bedroom. Lilly looked towards the large bay windows that looked over the backyard, and then towards the walk in closet that lead to the en suite. It was painted a soft beige colour and it went well with the new white carpet "What do you think?" Scotty asked proudly.

"It's….it's gorgeous" Lilly replied, her eyes still wide.

"You haven't seen the best part yet" he said and he took her hand and led her towards the bathroom.

Lilly found it hard to believe that the best part of their new house was in a bathroom, but she followed him anyway. Lilly was about to question his definition of 'best part' when her eyes fell on the rather large bath. "Holy crap" she said "are those hot tub jets"

Scotty nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Uh-huh" he replied

"It looks big enough for two" Lilly said, turning around in his arms and linking her hands behind his head, toying with his hair.

"Uh-huh" he said again, his face moving closer and closer to hers.

Lilly smiled up at him "When can we move in?" she asked

"Escrow closes in a month"

"Can't wait"

"Neither can I"

"I love you Scotty" Lilly whispered before she pressed a kiss to his lips

"I love you too Lil" Scotty muttered against her lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short, in fact the next few will be short. BTW I estimate only about six chapters or so left, I am hoping to hit at least 100 reviews in that time. I realise that, that is a shameless ploy to get review but who cares lol, please review, I even be happy with a smiley face. **

Chapter 36

Lilly and Scotty moved into their new place when Chris had just reached her fifth month. They were settling in to their new home and fighting over were stuff should go. Chris spent most of her time now resting on the couch, neither Lilly nor Scotty would let her do a thing around the house, insisting that she relax and stay off her feet.

Chris was slowly going stir crazy, she understood that she was carrying Scotty and Lilly's baby but she didn't think that made her an invalid.

They were still taking it in turns to leave early, or go home for lunch so that Chris would have someone to cook her lunch or dinner. One evening, while Lilly was working late on an interview with Kat, Scotty and Chris sat down together and watched TV. Scotty ordered some takeaway for dinner, making sure he got all healthy options; Lilly would have killed him if he hadn't. They were just sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang. Scotty frowned in confusion, wondering who would be at their door at this time of night. He made to get up but Chris stopped him "I'll get it" she said softly "You just eat your dinner before it gets cold" Chris said.

Chris walked down the hallway to the front door, running her hand over the prominent bump that was her niece. The baby had recently started kicking and although it had freaked her out at first, now it gave her comfort. Chris undid the chain on the door and pulled it open, she got the shock of her life when she found Jake standing there "What are you doing here?" Chris asked him sternly.

He merely shrugged "I was in town and I thought I would come and see you" he replied.

"But how did you know where we are, we moved?"

Jake smiled sheepishly "I rang the precinct that your Sister and Brother in law work, told them I was looking for you and someone gave me your new address"

Chris folded her arms across her chest "but why are you here?" she asked again.

Jake sighed and stepped forward, leaving very little space between them "I missed you" he stated.

Chris let out a mirthless laugh "If you missed me, why did you wait so long to come back?" she asked icily.

He sighed again "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me" he said and he finally looked down at her abdomen, his head snapped up and looked her straight in the eyes "Are you pregnant?" he snapped. Chris nodded slowly "Why didn't you tell me?" he said, angry beginning to colour his voice.

"'Cause it's none of your business" Chris retorted

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS!" He roared "NONE OF MY BUSINESS, YOUR PREGNANT OF COURSE THAT'S MY BUSINESS"

Chris winched but held her ground.

Chris has been gone a long time, Scotty thought, as he dug into his salad. He looked towards the door as he heard shouting, he suddenly became concerned that Chris was in trouble and went to investigate.

Chris composed herself and fixed Jake with her own version of Lilly's ice queen look "It's not your baby" She replied.

"What?" he asked

"You're not the father" she replied calmly

"Well who is then?"

Scotty appeared at her shoulder "What's all this yellin' 'bout?" he asked

Jake's eyes shot to Scotty, then back to Chris "Your screwin' your sister's husband?" he asked

"What? No" she said "well, I mean he is the father but I am not the mother" she said.

"huh?"

Chris sighed "I am Lilly and Scotty's surrogate"

A look of comprehension dawned on his face and he chuckled to himself "Wow, I must sound like an idiot" he added

Chris smiled "Kinda" she replied.

Scotty cleared his throat uncomfortably "Why don't you come in, we have some left over food"

Jake nodded and stepped over the threshold.

* * *

><p>Lilly parked in the driveway, behind Scotty's car and stepped out into the cool night air. She was exhausted; she and Kat had spent the last several hours in interrogation, trying to get their suspect to crack. Unfortunately the bastard had lawyered up, just when they had caught him in a lie and that effectively ended their interview.<p>

She sighed in frustration and walked towards the door, all she wanted to do was just fall into bed with Scotty and a glass of wine, and try and forget all about today. Sliding the key into the lock, Lilly yawned and pushed open the door. Olivia and Tripod, greeted their owner enthusiastically and she stooped to scratch them behind the ears for a few moments. She walked into the living room and found Chris, sitting on the couch talking to Jake.

"Oh, hello" Lilly said

Chris turned around and smiled weakly at her sister "Hey Lil" she replied "You remember Jake"

"Yeah sure" Lilly said, studying him.

"I am sorry I just dropped in on you, I needed to see Chris"

Lilly nodded "That's fine, um where's Scotty"

"He went to bed"

Lilly nodded and cleared her throat "Well, I think I am gonna leave you two alone" Lilly said a touch uncomfortably and she backed out of the room.

Scotty looked up from his book as Lilly walked in and he smiled "Hey Cariño" he said, putting down his book on the side table.

"Hey" Lilly replied. She pulled off her boots and opened the dresser, removing the ratty, old t-shirt of Scotty's that she wore as pyjamas, and headed for the bathroom. He heard the water running and Lilly brushing her teeth, a few minutes later she emerged, her hair tied up loosely in a ponytail.

"So when did Jake get here?" Lilly asked

Scotty shrugged "'Bout an hour ago" Lilly pulled back the covers and slid in beside him "So how did the interview go?" he asked

"Bastard did it, I know he did but he lawyered up"

Scotty sighed and wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist, hugging her against him "Never mind Lil, we'll get him"

A knock on the door made them both sit up, Chris pushed open the door "Jake and I are gonna go for a walk, I'll be back later"

Lilly was about to protest but Scotty cut her off "No problem, have fun"

Chris nodded and closed the door behind her "Why did you just let her go?" Lilly asked

"'Cause you can't make her stay if she wants to go out Lil, I know you are tryin' to protect her but you have to let her make her own choices" Scotty scolded gently

Lilly rolled her eyes "I am just worried about the baby"

Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead "Lil, Chris wouldn't let anythin' happen to the baby, and Jake seemed to really want to make up with her, I am sure they'll be fine"

Lilly knew that Scotty was right; she hated it when he was right. Mumbling something under her breath she lay her head back down on his chest. Scotty chuckled and pulled her completely on top of him "You know, we are alone now" he began "and it's been awhile since we've been…..alone" He added suggestively

Lilly knew exactly where he was going with this and she suddenly was in the mood for the exact same thing. She grinned and started to press kisses to his bare chest "You know, we haven't used our new bathtub together" she whispered in his ear, tugging on his earlobe gently with her teeth "Wanna go break it in?"

Scotty's face broke into a wide smile and he wiggled his eyebrows up at her "Try and stop me" he whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So this chapter is short, sorry guys. Plus I am slowy running out of inspiration for this story. It might be a while till I post the next chapter, not to mention I have been called for Jury duty. Snoar...seriously boring.**

Chapter 37

Chris walked up the path, Jake right behind her and she fumbled with her house key "So, how much longer are you in town?" She asked him.

"End of the week, then I gotta get back to Vancouver"

Chris nodded and sighed "Oh"

"I've missed you Chris" he said softly, cupping the side of her face in his hand "I've missed you so much"

Chris smiled back at him "I've missed you too Jake" Chris admitted

"Come back with me" he said softly "please"

Chris shook her head "I can't, the baby"

Jake took her hand in his "I meant after the baby, I love you Chris"

Chris sighed "it's not enough Jake, it's not enough for you to tell me you love me now" Chris began "You've haven't been around for the last five months, a lot has changed. I've changed" She pulled her hand out of his grip and opened the front door "I am sorry Jake, but I need more than that, I need more than you just telling me you love me."

Jake shook his head "You know I am just not ready to do that" he pleaded "I love you, but I am just not there yet"

Chris stepped inside the door then turned to face him "Then I am sorry, but I guess this is goodbye then" She swallowed back tears, knowing that if she cried now, she wouldn't be able to let go.

"I don't want this to be the end" he whispered

"I sorry Jake, but we want different things now"

"I am going to miss you so much"

"I am going to miss you too" she replied.

He leant forward and pressed one last kiss to her lips and she wrapped her hand around the back of his head, holding her against him for a moment. "Goodbye" she whispered as they broke apart.

"Goodbye" he responded.

He sighed one last time and he turned away from her, walking back to his rental car. Chris waited till he got behind the wheel before she shut the door, a chocked sob escaped her lips as she walked back down the hallway.

"Chris is that you?" Lilly's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah" she replied

Lilly emerged from the kitchen, Scotty's dress shirt hanging off her, an Ice cream tub in one hand and two spoons in the other. "What happened?" She asked "Where's Jake?"

"He left"

"Oh, is he coming back?"

Chris shook her head and sat down on the couch "I told him not to, we want different things Lil" Chris said "Carrying this baby for you guys has made me realise that I really do want what you two have, someone to spend the rest of my life with, a family, kids, the house in the suburbs" a tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she wiped it away. "He wasn't willing to give me that so it's over"

Lilly sighed and took a seat beside her sister "I am really sorry Chris" she said, and she pulled open the ice cream, handing her sister a spoon "I think you need this more than we do"

Chris smiled and too the proffered spoon, digging it into the creamy goodness. Lilly pressed a kiss to the side of Chris's head and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

Chris cried on her sisters shoulder for a few minutes, before pulling back and wiping her eyes "You should get back to Scotty" Chris said

Lilly chuckled "He's probably fallen asleep anyway." Chris smirked "you coming upstairs?"

Chris shook her head "Nah, think I am gonna stay here a little while longer"

Lilly nodded and pressed a kiss to Chris's head, pausing to rub her hand over her extended belly, feeling her baby kick "I'll see you in the morning".

Scotty was indeed snoring softly when she returned to the bedroom, she giggled and climbed into bed beside him. He groaned softly and rolled over on his side, facing her. Lilly ran a hand over his stubbly chin and dishevelled hair. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her "Hey I was just restin' my eyes"

"Uh-huh" Lilly replied and she pressed her lips against his.

"Where's the ice cream?" Scotty asked, running his hand down Lilly's hip and back up her back.

"Chris ate it, she ended things with Jake so I figured she needed it more"

Scotty sighed and frowned "I figured those two would work it out"

Lilly shrugged "She said they wanted different things, she wants a family and I guess he didn't"

"Well we have the extra room and all, Chris can stay as long as she wants" Scotty said "She's givin' us our baby Lil, she can stay forever"

Lilly smiled and leant in to kiss him, draping her arms around his neck and pulling herself against him. "You are the best husband in the world, you know that?" Lilly inquired and he chuckled lightly. His hands, sliding under the dress shirt she was wearing.

"I know"

"I love you so much Scotty"

"I love you too Lil"

She kissed him again; he rolled her over and deepened the kiss, his hands making leisurely explorations of her body.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Lilly woke up Scotty early. She and Chris we're wanting to go baby shopping. They needed a crib, a car seat, high chair and assorted baby clothes. She reminded him that he had agreed to drive them and help carry things, he however thought it was pretty sneaky of her to ask him for a favour during sex, but he knew there was no point arguing.<p>

"Come on Scotty" Lilly called up the stairs "We wanna get there this Saturday"

Scotty chuckled and bounded down the stairs "All right ladies, hold your horses" he said good naturedly "I am coming"

She smiled and jangled the keys in front of him and he snatched them out of her hand.

"So where too?" Scotty asked as he held open the front door for Lilly and Chris.

"Babyworld" Lilly replied "on Jefferson"

Scotty nodded and all three of them jumped into the car.

Fifteen minutes later Scotty was pulling into the car park, the extremely busy car park. He was trying to keep his cool as he drove around and around the large department store, trying to find somewhere that wasn't a million miles from the entrance. "How 'bout I drop you ladies off while I find some where to park"

They nodded and he pulled up outside the entrance, Lilly and Chris got out and Scotty continued his seemingly fruitless search.

He finally caught up to them as they were looking a cribs, Lilly was running her hands over the oak panels of one of the cribs. "Find one you like baby?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I think so" Lilly replied

Scotty flipped over the price tag and his eyes widened in shock "Holy crap" he exclaimed

Lilly shrugged "So it's a little expensive"

"A little! Its nearly three grand"

Chris decided that she'd leave them to it, she could sense they were about to have a fight and really didn't want to be in the middle of it. She walked down to the next aisle, looking at the large variety of stuffed toys for sale.

When Scotty and Lilly finally caught up with her, her sister had a smug look on her face and Scotty seemed to have lost the argument. She giggled at her brother-in –laws pout and put her hand on his arm. "Thought you would have learned by now not to argue with her when she sees something she wants" Chris commented

"I know, I know" Scotty said

Lilly, who was picking up a few teddy bears, smiled serenely over at them and replied "I just made him see that I was right and he was wrong"

Scotty chuckled and started looking at the stuffed dogs in front of him; he had to admit they were quite cute. Maybe baby shopping wasn't going to be all bad after all.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'd like to thank ditzie-blonde for her help in editing this chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 38:

The furniture arrived for the baby's room and Lilly and Scotty were spending the day painting, they'd agreed to an eggshell colour. Scotty looked across at his wife, her hair tied up loosely in a sexy ponytail and a smear of paint on her cheek. He chuckled and put down his paintbrush "What?" Lilly asked looking over at him.

"Nothin'"

"Then why are you laughing at me?"

"You have a bit of paint on your cheek" he pointed out and she quickly raised a hand to wipe her face, only to spread more paint across her other cheek. Scotty shook his head and laughed again, Lilly glowered at him and threw her paint rag at his head "Well don't just laugh at me, wipe it off" she ordered.

Scotty crossed the room and raised his hand to grasp her chin, gently wiping the residue of creamy paint off her soft cheek. "There all gone" he whispered moving closer to her and brushing his lips against hers. He didn't notice her hands, as they slowly raised the paint covered brush, until he felt the wet bristle on his cheek. "Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling back, he raised his hand and touched his paint covered cheek. "What was that for?" he asked examining his fingers.

"Payback" she replied teasingly.

"Oh now you're gonna get it" he pulled her into a strong embrace and rubbed his cheek against hers and she shrieked with laughter, trying to pull away from her and then he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Now we're all dirty" Lilly murmured, her lips still pressed to his and her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Guess we'll have to have a shower" he replied raising an eyebrow suggestively "get all good and….clean"

Lilly chuckled again and kissed him fiercely, her tongue brushing against his lips and he parted them allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. Her paint brush fell to the floor, bouncing onto the drop cloth and Scotty pushed Lilly up against the wall "Scotty" she said breathlessly "the paint is still wet"

He growled in response and pulled her down onto the floor, rolling her underneath him.

Chris walked down the hallway towards the nursery, she knew that she promised both of them that she'd stay away from the room while they were painting, but she also knew that they'd been working hard for the last two hours and she hadn't heard a word from the room for the last few minutes. She wanted to bring them something to drink, so she mixed up some lemonade, knowing it was Scotty's favourite and was now pushing open the door "I thought you guys might be…Oh God" she exclaimed as she discovered her sister an Scotty on the floor, Scotty's shirt, riding up hid body and Lilly's hands sliding into the back of Scotty's shorts. Scotty cleared his throat and pulled Lilly to her feet. "I thought you to might want something to drink" Chris said, smirking at the blush that was creeping into Lilly's cheek.

"You agreed to stay away while we painted" Lilly said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"And now I know why" Chris said, amusement colouring her voice "I'll leave you two to….paint"

Lilly buried her face in her hands as her sister shut the door behind her and Scotty ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I suppose we should finish paintin'"

Lilly nodded and bent down to pick up her paint brush.

* * *

><p>Lilly, Scotty and Chris got out of the car and walked towards the community centre. Chris was attending Lamaze classes and since neither Scotty nor Lilly could agree on who would be her coach through the actual birth, they were both coming to learn what they needed to do.<p>

Lilly looked around at the other couples, and not for the first time, felt a little jealous that she wasn't the one who was pregnant. The instructor came out of the back office, carrying a plastic tub which she sat down on a table and turned to face the group of expectant parents. "Good evening, future Mommies and Daddies, I am Lucy and I will be walking you through every step from the birth process and basic baby care skills" She looked around at them all, smiling warmly "please, if you could all take a seat and we can go around the room and introduce ourselves"

The group sat down and Lucy looked expectantly towards the couple on her left. "Can you introduce yourselves and tell us something about you"

The heavily pregnant woman nodded "Hi I am Deidra and this is my husband Tom, we moved here from New York five months ago for Tom's work. I am an a veterinary nurse and Tom is an investment banker"

The group chorused a greeting and then it was the next couples turn. Lilly watched the other couples, introducing themselves to the group and gush about how excited they were to be pregnant. It wouldn't be long now till it was their turn. She and Scotty were the only ones there, expecting a baby that they weren't giving birth too. Before she knew it was her turn. "Err, Hi I am Lilly and this is my husband Scotty and my sister Christina. She is our surrogate and is five months pregnant with our daughter"

"That's an amazing thing you are doing for your sister" Lucy said "and very rewarding, I was a surrogate for my cousin when she couldn't have children of her own" she continued.

"I am very grateful to her" Lilly said "When we found out we couldn't have children, Chris stepped up" Lilly smiled down at her sister "If it wasn't for her, my husband and I wouldn't be able to have the family we wanted so badly"

Chris smiled and pulled Lilly into a one armed hug, running her free hand over her stomach and relishing the feeling of her niece's kicks.

Half an hour later, Lucy thanked them all for coming and gave them the next date for the follow up class. Scotty helped Chris get to her feet and picked up the yoga mat she'd been sitting on, a few of the women approached them smiling brightly

"Hi, Chris is it?"

"Yeah" Chris replied

"Hi I am Deidra and this is Anna"

"Yeah, hi" Chris said

"We were wondering if you want to join us for yoga classes on Wednesday nights" Anna replied cheerily "helps with the back ache" she added

"Sounds great" Lilly replied

"Oh" Deidra began "It's actually a pregnancy class"

Lilly felt liked she'd been punched in the gut, she suddenly felt like she was back in high school and the cool kids were shutting her out of their little click. "Oh right, of course"

"I am sure they wouldn't mind if you came Lil" Chris said, turning towards her sister.

"No its fine, you go" Lilly replied "Got a lot of paperwork to do anyway"

Scotty watched as the other women exchanged phone numbers with Chris and then turned to leave with their respective husbands or partners. He couldn't help but notice the dejected mood his wife seemed to be in for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>The following day, Lilly was waiting in line at the coffee shop, picking up the coffee for the rest of the squad, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jake, smiling at her nervously. "Hey" he said softly.<p>

"Oh, hi" Lilly replied "I thought you were back in Vancouver"

Jake shrugged "I was, my Boss gave me some more time off, told him it was a family emergency"

Lilly's brow furrowed in confusion "and you're here because?"

"I was wondering if you could help me" he began

Lilly reached the front of the line and placed her order before turning back to face Jake "how could I help you exactly?"

"I want you to talk to Chris for me" he said

Lilly sighed "I don't know Jake; it's not my place to get involved with the two of you"

Jake ran a hand through his hair "please Lil" he begged "I love Chris and I want her to give me another chance"

"But you hit her Jake, I know she says that you didn't mean to but you still hit her"

Jake frowned "She told you I hit her?" he asked "Is that what she told you?"

Lilly nodded "Yeah, she says that you were having an argument and you slapped her"

Jake shook his head "No Lil, I could never hit her, well not on purpose. It was an accident"

"How can you accidently hit someone?"

Jake let out a breath "We were having a fight because she wanted a commitment from me and I wasn't will to give her what she wanted, she wanted to get married and have a family, the thought of that scared me, hell still does. I walked away from her and she called after me, I turned back around and I didn't realise she was right behind me, my elbow hit her on her face." He sighed heavily "I would never hit a woman Lil, my father…..I just would never do that. I need her Lil. Please"

Lilly sighed pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers "Okay Jake, I'll see what I can do but I am not making you any promises" she replied

Jake smiled "Thanks Lil" he handed her his business card "My cell is on there, just call me if she is willing to talk to me"


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I'd like to thank Ditzie-blonde for all her help in getting my creative juices flowing. I am considering imputing several of her ideas.

Chapter 39:

Lilly returned to the bullpen, deep in thought, Jake was asking for her help, he wanted Chris back. Lilly wasn't sure she wanted her sister to go back to Vancouver with him, over the last few months, they'd grown closer and Chris was carrying their baby.

Scotty watched his wife, seemingly deep in thought about something. He stood up and walked over to her "Lil? Cariño, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking" Lilly replied, holding out the tray of coffees absently to Scotty. He pulled out his with one hand and took the tray from her with the other. "Thinkin' 'bout what?" he asked, as they walked towards the others.

"I ran into Jake at the coffee shop, he wants me to help him get back together with Chris" she said pulling her bag down on her desk and perching on it, I don't know what to do"

Scotty handed out the rest of the coffees to the team as they continued to work and he walked back over to Lilly, standing in front of her. "You should do it" Scotty said simply

"But why?" Lilly replied "they want different things Scotty, plus if they got back together she'd move back to Vancouver"

Scotty put his coffee cup down next to Lilly and stepped closer to her "Lil, don't you want her to be happy?" he asked

"Of course I do, she's my baby sister" Lilly replied "I only want what's best for her"

Scotty grinned and put his hands on her shoulders "Then, if Jake is gonna make her happy, why don't you help Jake out and get Chris to talk to him"

Lilly sighed "I hate it when your right" Lilly muttered

Scotty chuckled and lent forward to press a quick kiss to Lilly's forehead "You get used to it"

Lilly giggled pushed him off "Come on, we better get this paperwork done so we can get outta here on time tonight" Lilly replied as she stood up and moved to sit down on her swivel chair. Scotty sat down in the chair opposite her and pulled his notes towards him, starting to fill out the case report.

* * *

><p>At ten to five that evening, Scotty stood up and pulled on his jacket "You coming Babe?" he asked<p>

Lilly face was contorted in concentration and she shook her head slowly "Nah...I wanna get this done"

"Want me to come back and get you later?"

Lilly shook her head "Nah, I'll just get a cab"

Scotty nodded and bent down to press a kiss to the top of her head "Okay, I'll see you later"

Lilly nodded distractedly "Okay"

"Lil?" She tore her eyes away from the report to look up at him "just call him, invite him around for dinner or somethin', I know it will make Chris happy"

Lilly sighed "I'll think about it"

Scotty leant down again, this time pressing a kiss to her lips "I love you"

"Love you too" Lilly murmured against his lips.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her "Don't work too hard Lil" she grinned and returned her attention to her report as Scotty walked towards the exit.

Lilly worked diligently for the next few hours, until she could hardly keep her eyes open any longer. Yawning, she stood up and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Maybe she should cut back her hours she thought to herself as she glanced at the clock, it was ten to eight. She got into the elevator and hit the button for the foyer. She knew the best place for this time of night to get a cab was near the train station so she was planning on walking up there. Scotty hated her walking there at night, alone, because she insisted that she take a short cut she knew that led her down some pretty seedy looking streets. Lilly simply replied that she was packing and if anyone tried anything she'd be able to look after herself, that didn't stop him worrying though. She stepped out into the warm evening air and headed down the street towards the station. "Lil" she whipped around, her hand moving to her holster and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jake. "Sorry "he added "I just wanted to talk to you"

"Well you didn't need to sneak up on me" she said "What did you want?"

"I wanted to see if you had given any thought on talking to Chris for me, she's not answering any of my phone calls or texts"

Lilly sighed "Scotty says I should give you a chance" Lilly replied

Jake smiled "Always thought I liked your husband"

Lilly chuckled "Look, why don't you stop by tomorrow night, Scotty and I will make ourselves scares and you can have sometime alone. But I don't think Chris is going to change her mind Jake, you want different things"

Jake sighed "I just need to talk to her"

Lilly nodded "Okay, stop by at around seven"

Jake smiled "Thanks" he replied "Err, can I give you a lift somewhere, I have a rental car" he pointed to the sedan parked by the side of the road. Lilly really wasn't sure she should, but she was tired and it would be another hour till she got home it she caught the train or a cab. "That would be great actually" She followed him to the car and got into the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>Lilly thanked Jake and walked up to the front door, sliding the key into the lock and stepping over the threshold. She heard laughing coming from the living room, the sound of Chris and Scotty talking and then more laughter. She rounded the corner and she couldn't help the twinge of jealousy when her eyes fell on the pair of them. Chris was sitting on the floor beside the couch, Scotty was lying down beside her, his hands on her stomach, chatting to the baby and laughing as the baby kicked in response. Scotty looked up and spotted his wife "Hey Lil" he said, laughter still in his voice.<p>

"Hi" she replied softly

"Dinner is gonna be ready in a few minutes if you're hungry" Chris said "I was bored so I cooked"

Lilly nodded her head and walked out of the room again, heading for the stairs. Scotty and Chris shared a look and then Scotty stood up. "I better go check on her, need a hand getting up?" Chris chuckled and lifted her hand up, accepting his offer and he pulled her to her feet.

Lilly lay on the bed, facing the window, tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew it was ridiculous, she knew that she shouldn't be jealous of Chris. But she couldn't help it, seeing Scotty, with his hands on her stomach, hearing him laughing and playing with their daughter. It only reminded her of the brief time when she was carrying their baby, and Scotty was doing the same thing to her, pressing kisses to her stomach, whispering then laughing as the baby responded. She knew she was never going to have that moment with Scotty again, that he was now having that moment with someone else. The door opened and she felt the bed dip down as Scotty climbed in beside her, he draped an arm over her and pulled her against him. "You okay Lil?"

"I am fine" she replied in a chocked voice.

Scotty sighed "No you ain't Lil, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Lilly closed her eyes, blinking away tears "Do you hate me?" she asked

Scotty raised himself on his elbows, looking down at her "What? Of course not" he replied "Why the hell would you think that?"

Lilly rolled on her back and looked up at him "Because I can't give you a baby"

Scotty shook his head "we've been over this Lil, I told you that I didn't ask you to marry me so we could have a baby, I asked you to marry me 'cause I loved you and I still do, even more in fact"

"Do you love Chris?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Even more than you love me"

Scotty suddenly realised what this was all about and he had to stop himself from laughing "Of course not Lil, I love no one more than I love you and our baby"

Tears still streaming down her cheeks "It's as I saw you with Chris and you had your hands on her stomach, I guess I got jealous"

Scotty smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I am sorry Lil, it's just, that's my kid in there. I know it would be easier if it was just us but that's not the way the world works. All that matters is that we are getting' our family and if this is the was God has chosen for us to have our family, than that is a blessin' Lil"

Lilly raised her hand to wipe away a tear "I know it's stupid but I guess I am jealous that it isn't me"

"You have nothing to be jealous of Lil, I love you, the baby loves you and Chris loves you" He began "and the four of us are a family, and your family wants you to come downstairs and have dinner with us, okay?"

Lilly nodded and slowly sat up "Okay" Scotty pressed a kiss to her lips, brushing away a lingering tear from her cheek. "I am just gonna wash my face, then I'll be down"

Scotty nodded and then kissed her again "Sure Cariño" she slid off the bed and walked out of the room. After a few more minutes Lilly walked into the bathroom, washing the smudged mascara off her face. She knew that Scotty loved her and she loved him, but what about the baby? Would the baby love her when she hadn't given birth to her? What would happen if the baby hated her and loved Chris, she wasn't sure she could handle that. Now that Chris was getting closer to her third trimester, and now that it wouldn't be long till their daughter would be there, Lilly couldn't help but panic that her daughter would love Chris more than her. She took one last look in the mirror, making sure she'd erased any evidence that she'd been crying, then left the bathroom.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I have decided to expand one of Ditzie Blonde's ideas that she gave me, so hope you guys like it**.

Chapter 40:

Lilly came downstairs and found them in the kitchen sitting around the table. "Hey Lil" Chris said as she pointed to the empty chair opposite her "Take a seat, Scotty just dished up dinner"

Lilly pulled out the chair and sank down into it. "Thanks, looks great Chris"

"No problem, this is one of Jake's recipes actually" she replied "well at least that relationship wasn't a complete waste of time" Lilly and Scotty exchanged a look before picking up their forks. "Oh Scotty said that you wanna spend some time with the baby after dinner"

Lilly looked from her plate and stared at Chris "I don't know, I mean it just…I…wouldn't know what to do"

Chris smiled "You can do anything Lil; you can talk to her or even just sit there. Let her get to know you"

Lilly nodded "Okay, I guess"

Chris smiled at her sister; she was hoping Lilly would come around to this point. Scotty had been there for a while but Lilly seemed at bit unsure. Not that she could blame Lilly; she knew if the roles were reversed, she'd fine it odd that some other woman was carrying her daughter.

After dinner, Chris was seated back on the floor and Lilly was lying beside her. "Okay, um, so what do I say?" Lilly asked as she placed a hand on Chris's stomach.

"Anythin' Lil" Scotty said as he sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table "just let her hear your voice"

Lilly sighed and bit her bottom lip "Umm, hey baby" she said softly "it's me, Mommy"

A sharp kick met the heel of Lilly's hand and she gasped in surprise "She's just saying hi back" Chris said "keep going"

Lilly nodded "Err, I can't wait to meet you. Daddy and I love you very much" another kick meet her hand and Lilly smiled.

* * *

><p>"That was fantastic Scotty" Lilly said later that evening "it felt a little strange at first though"<p>

Scotty pulled Lilly against him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head "I know" Scotty whispered "it's amazin' ain't it" Scotty replied "I like to think that she knows that we are her Mommy and Daddy"

Lilly frowned "What if she doesn't know me Scotty? What if when she grows up she asks me why I wasn't the one who gave birth to her? Or what if she loves Chris more?"

Scotty thought for a moment, then lifted her head off his chest and looking her squarely in the eyes "Lil, our baby will know exactly who you are. You're her mother and no one can take that away from you" Lilly opened her mouth to reply but he kept going "If she does ask us when she grows up why Chris gave birth to her, we can tell her that she was a precious gift that God sent us, and she is the luckiest girl in the whole world" Lilly felt tears in her eyes, except this time, they were tears of joy "And as for her lovin' Chris more than you, that's ridiculous. She's your daughter Lil and you're her mother, she is gonna love you so much"

"You think so?"

Scotty grinned "I know so Lil"

Lilly kissed him, running her hands over his chest as he tugged her closer to himself, before rolling them over and deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good Idea Lil" Scotty whispered to her as they stood in the kitchen the following evening.<p>

Lilly rolled her eyes "For the last time, yes" she snapped "besides, you're the one who told me to help him out with Chris"

Scotty looked around, checking to see if Chris was in earshot "I said you should give him a chance, not spring him on her"

"I know what I am doing Scotty, I have a plan" she whispered.

"Well would you mind letting me in on it?" he asked

"Let you in on what?" Chris asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Scotty desperately tried to think of something to say, so Lilly jumped in "Scotty is just trying to get me to tell him where we are going to dinner tonight"

Chris chuckled "Thought you liked surprises Scotty?" she inquired

"Well I do, just don't like it when someone tries to force me into somethin' I ain't ready for" he replied looking over at Lilly.

Deciphering his double meaning Lilly retorted "Well, I think you would be appreciative that I have your best interests at heart"

Scotty sighed and shook his head; Chris knew there was something going on between them. Although they were both amazing detectives, they were terrible actors. "What's going on?" she asked, looking from Scotty and Lilly and back again.

"Nothing" They replied together.

"Uh-huh" A loud knock came from the front door and Chris turned towards it "who could that be?" she asked.

"I'll get it" Lilly replied, far too jovially to be believable.

"Scotty, what is she up too?" Chris asked, fixing him with an icy stare.

Scotty could handle the ice queen glare when it came from his wife, he could easily make it go away by kissing her, but he definitely couldn't kiss Chris and her own icy stare was just as terrifying as her sisters. "Just so you know" he said "I had absolutely nothin' to do with this" he said hurriedly.

"Nothing to do with what?" she asked. But she didn't need him to answer, as Lilly walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Jake. "Oh, right"

"Well, look who it is" Lilly said, walking back over to Scotty "Jake's here"

"I can see that" Chris said glaring at her sister.

"Oh and would you look at the time, Scotty and I have to get going. Don't we?" She said and she proceeded to push Scotty out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Chris's eyes followed her sister and Scotty as they walked down the hallway and turned back to Jake as she heard the front door slam shut. "What are you doing here?" she asked him

"I take it that Lil didn't tell you I was coming?"

"No she didn't"

"Right" Jake replied "Well, I am here now…so"

"Jake, I thought we broke up, what are you doing here?"

Jake pulled out the chair opposite her and sank into it "I really needed to talk to you one last time before I head back to Vancouver"

Chris sighed heavily and rested her hands on her bump "Okay"

Jake nodded "Christina, I love you so much that it's crazy" Chris smiled despite herself "I know what you want me to do, I know that you want me to ask you to marry me, but I was so terrified of what that would mean"

Chris frowned "What are you talking about Jake?"

"My parents had a terrible marriage, you know that. My Dad never wanted to marry Mom, he only did cause she got pregnant with my sister" he sighed and continued "He made sure she knew it every day that he didn't want to be around and he hit her, and when I was five he just left one day and never came back. I vowed to myself that I'd never get married until I was one thousand per cent sure that I wanted to be with another person for the rest of my life cause I saw what my dad leaving, did to my Mom, even thought that son of a bitch hit her, she loved him" He reached over and took her hand in his "until you left me Chris, I wasn't sure. Hell I wasn't sure when I came down here to talk to you. But when you told me that it was over, that there was no chance of us getting back together, I suddenly knew that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you" He got off his seat and knelt down in front of her "Christina Rush, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Chris raised her free hand to her mouth and stared down at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Six months ago she would have given anything for him to be asking this very question, now all she could think about was why now?

"Jake, I don't get it, why now?"

Jake smiled at her "Because I realised that if I went back to Vancouver without you, that that would be it, and I would never see you again. That thought scared me more than anything and I knew at that moment I couldn't let that happen. I knew then in that moment I wanted you for the rest of my life Chris, so what so you say? Will you marry me?"

Chris laughed threw her tears of joy and she nodded, Jake leant up and pulled her into a deep kiss, wrapping his hand around her head, his tongue delving into her mouth. Chris groaned and her eyes flickered shut, she hadn't realised just how horny she had been these last few weeks until he was kissing her. Mother of God she wanted him, but the voice of reason in her head was screaming at her to stop. She was pregnant with her niece, sleeping with Jake now would be a big mistake. "Wait" she murmured against his lips "we shouldn't do this"

Jake chuckled, running his hands through her hair and clutching the sides of her face in his hands. "Why"

She let of a short laugh "Well, let's put it this way. We're not alone" she pointed down at her rounded belly. Jake looked in her eyes for permission, which she gave with a nod and he moved his hands to her stomach. "You look so amazing like this Chris; I can't wait till we have one of our own"

"You want to have kids?"

"Absolutely"

Chris smiled "Good, cause I want them too"

Jake chuckled, then looked down at her bump "Hey there, you won't mind if your aunty and I celebrate a little will you?" he whispered

"Jake" Chris scolded and she playfully slapped him arm.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips again, holding her tighter against him. Chris relented and stood up, steering him towards her bedroom.

**A/N: So Chris is engaged, but will Lilly and Scotty be happy she is 'celebrating' while she's pregnant with their baby? You'll find out next chapter. Stay tuned and press that little review button below please. **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Chris lay back in Jake's arms, pillowing her head on his chest and sighing contentedly. "Wow" Chris said sleepily.

Jake chuckled "God I missed that"

"Me too, you have no idea"

"We wouldn't of…you know hurt her" he asked softly, looking down at the rounded bump.

Chris giggled "Nah, I kinda asked about sex and pregnancy at my last doctor's visit"

Jake lifted his head off the pillow and looked curiously down at his fiancé "You seriously asked that question with your sister and brother in law in the room?"

Chris shook her head "No that one I waited till I was alone to ask"

Jake chuckled "Were you expecting something to happen?" he asked softly, running his hand down her arms.

"No" she replied honestly "But I wouldn't change it for anything"

"I am gonna get you a ring you know, we can go shopping tomorrow for one if you want?"

Chris nodded "I'd like that"

She shifted in his arms and pressed her lips to his. Allowing her senses to be once again be consumed by him. A sharp pain, rippled over her abdomen and pulled away "Ouch" she winched, clutching at her stomach as the pain intensified "Oh Crap"

"Are you okay?" Jake asked softly.

Chris shook her head "I think there is something wrong" she replied and sat up "I think I might need to go to the hospital"

Jake leapt out of bed and pulled on his clothes "Okay, I take you to the hospital. Should I call Lilly and Scotty?" Chris nodded as she got dressed as fast as she could manage.

* * *

><p>Lilly ran into the emergency room and over to the admit desk, Scotty following close behind. "Please, my sister came in; she might be in pre-term labour"<p>

The nurse consulted her list "Her name?"

"Christina Rush" Lilly replied hurriedly

The nurse nodded "curtain four" she replied and she opened the electronic doors, with a push of a button. Lilly pushed through the doors before they were fully open and ran over towards the signs marking curtain area four. She pulled back curtain and found her sister, sitting up on a bed, laughing with Jake. "What happened?" Lilly exclaimed hurriedly.

"Relax Lil, false alarm" Chris replied calmly

"Yeah, Doc says it was something called Braxton Hicks contractions" Jake added

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief and leant down against the bed "Oh thank God" she whispered.

Scotty put his hand on her shoulder "Knew there was nothin' to be scared of" Scotty added, but Chris couldn't help but notice the relief on his face.

"We have news" Chris said happily

"What?" Lilly asked as she sank down into the seat on the other side of Chris's bed

Chris looked over at Jake and then back towards Lilly "Jake asked me to marry him"

Scotty face broke into a grin "That's great Chris, congratulations"

He leant down and gave her a hug, before shaking Jake's hand "thanks" Jake said

"I am happy for you two" Lilly replied and she pressed a kiss to Chris's cheek.

The doctor entered a few minutes later and introduced himself to Lilly and Scotty "Chris filled us in on your situation, I can assure you that your daughter is fine"

Scotty sent out a silent pray of thanks and put his hand on Lilly's shoulder "That's a relief" he said

"What caused the contractions?" Lilly asked

The doctor shrugged "Could be a few thing, it might have been your sisters recent exertions but it might not be, it's not clear what causes the contractions"

Lilly did a double take "Hang on, what exertions?" she turned to Chris, glowering at her sister "What were you doing?"

"Well….um…Jake and I were…you know…." She trailed off, sensing her sister didn't need it spelt out for her.

"You were having sex?" she asked, anger rising in her voice.

Scotty cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable were this conversation was heading and decide to excuse himself "Maybe we'll leave you girls alone, can I buy you a crappy hospital coffee Jake?"

Jake nodded and stood up, glad that Scotty was throwing him a lifeline and that he wasn't about to get his head rip off by his fiancé's sister. "Sounds good" and the two of them left hurriedly before Lilly could stop them. "I don't see what the big deal is Lil" Chris said defensively "we didn't do anything wrong"

Lilly's anger boiled over "You didn't do anything wrong? You were having sex when you were pregnant with my daughter" She snapped, trying to keep her voice low.

Chris rolled her eyes "Oh and I suppose you and Scotty didn't have sex when you were pregnant"

"That's different" Lilly replied

"How is it any different?"

"Because that's our baby Chris, not yours and Jake's"

Chris rolled her eyes, her anger building to match her sisters "Well I am sorry, didn't realise when I agreed to be your surrogate that I wouldn't have any say over my own life. I have already complied with every one of your ridiculous requests Lil." She saw her sister was about to interrupt and she cut her off "I know that you're just worried about the baby, I get that but you need to relax and ease up a bit. This baby is fine, she's healthy and I am not gonna do anything to jeopardise that, but I am not gonna give up my entire life for it."

Lilly sighed; she knew her sister was right. Although she was the mother of the baby that Chris was carrying, it really didn't give her the right to police Chris's actions. She was young and in love, finally getting married to a good guy. Who was she to tell her what to do, they weren't little kids anymore, and Lilly didn't need to be the big protective sister she had to be when they were young.

"I am really sorry Chris" Lilly said "I guess I was scared when Jake called us, I thought that it was happening all over again, that we were gonna lose another baby" tears began to well up in Lilly's eyes at the thought of it and Chris placed her hand on top of her sisters.

"I am sorry Lil, I know your scared but I promise you that I am gonna look after this baby as long as I am carrying her and when she's born, I am gonna be there for you and her for the rest of your lives, okay?"

Lilly nodded and wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes "I am sorry I freaked out on you, I am really happy for you though."

"Thanks" Chris replied "Now let's get the hell outta here"

Lilly chuckled "I'll go get the boys and the doctor to sign off on your discharge"

* * *

><p>Lilly tried to go to sleep that night, but she ended up simply tossing and turning. She knew her sister and Jake were in the next room together, and even though she knew that she couldn't control her sister, or stop her from sleeping with her fiancé, it was still an uncomfortable thought that her baby was in the room with them. "Lil will you quit movin' around" Scotty murmured, his head buried underneath his pillow.<p>

"Sorry" she whispered "can't sleep"

Scotty sighed and removed the pillow from his head and settled back down onto in again "Why not?" he asked sleepily

Lilly stared up at the ceiling frowning slightly "Don't you think it's a little weird that our baby is in the next room, while there….you know"

Scotty chuckled and Lilly threw out her arm, thumping him in his stomach "Lil, you can't tell her not to sleep with him, they are engaged you know"

"I know….but"

"Remember when we were first engaged, you couldn't keep your hands off me" he said teasingly and he propped himself up on his elbow, and stared down at her. "That was different" she protested

"How was it any different?" he asked

"Well for one thing I wasn't pregnant with my sister's kid for one thing"

Scotty sighed and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms "Look, I ain't all that happy with them doin' that while she's pregnant either, but we can't stop em' Lil, they are in love and happy" Scotty pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Besides, Jake's gotta go back up to Vancouver at the end of the week so the point is moot anyway, just let them have this one night Lil"

"Fine" Lilly replied, draping an arm over him and hugging him tightly.

"Good" he said, running his hands over her lower back "You know, since we're up and all…." Lilly chuckled and pressed a kiss to his chest "Your outta luck Valens" Lilly replied "I am need to get some sleep"

Scotty pouted and pressed another kiss to her forehead "Maybe tomorrow night then?" Scotty suggested.

Lilly closed her eyes and replied sleepily "Maybe in the morning"

Scotty chuckled and held her tighter against him as he closed his eyes again.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: We are jumping forward a little; this chapter starts off in Chris's third trimester. **

Chapter 42:

Summer in Philly is unbearable as it is, add in being slightly over eight months and a half pregnant and it becomes ten times worse. Chris sat in the air conditioned living room, fanning herself with her pregnancy book, waiting for Lilly and Scotty to get back from work. She had already taken several showers during the day, in an effort to stay cool but nothing was giving her any relief. Jake had been back and forth from Vancouver over the last few months but during his last visit he had told her he wouldn't be able to make it down again until after the baby was born. He had just got accepted into medical school and the workload, plus his shifts with the EMT's were making it impossible. Chris rubbed her hands over rounded belly, feeling her niece moving around, she too seemed unsettled by the heat. Lilly wanted to start her maternity leave a little earlier, sighting that she just wanted to spend some time getting everything else in order before the baby was born. The door opened and Lilly and Scotty walked into the living room. "Hey Chris"

"Hey Scotty, Lil, how was work?"

"It a scorcher out there today" Scotty grumbled "and this idiot decides he's gonna rabbit on us" he adds as he slumped down into an armchair "So Vera and I chase him for like five block, could of sworn Vera was gonna have a heart attack when we finally caught the bastard"

Lilly tossed her suit jacket down next to Scotty and sank down next to him "Well at least you got some fresh air, I was in the box most of the day"

Chris chuckled "Well I am carrying another human being around the worst heatwave Philly has seen in years, to top it off, your daughter had been practicing her somersaults all day long. Lilly moved and sank down next to her sister, running a hand over bump and whispering softly to her daughter.

"Stillman give you two the time off?" Chris asked hopefully

"Yeah, we just closed a case so Boss told us start our parental leave early"

"Oh that's nice" Chris replied

Lilly sighed and stood back up "I think I am gonna have a cool shower" she stated and she headed for the stairs.

Chris waited till her sister was out of ear shot before she spoke again "I've been thinking that we should throw Lilly a surprise Baby shower"

Scotty smiled "Hey, that's a good idea"

Chris nodded "I know that she hasn't been all that happy lately, and not really feeling like she's about to be a mom 'cause she's not carrying the baby so I figured that it would be a nice surprise for her"

Scotty grinned, he been trying to cheer Lilly up for a while now. He knew she was jealous that Chris was pregnant and that she'd made friends with the other pregnant woman in their Lamaze classes and he also knew that Lilly was doubting whether or not the baby would bind with her, this would be a good way to make her feel more like a mother to be. "Great, I'll invite the guys from work, my parent, Mike, Allie and the kids." Scotty said "You invite your parents and anyone else you think Lil would want to come"

Chris nodded "Great, when should we have it?"

"What 'bout this Sunday, I can take her out to lunch or something to get her outta the house and then when we come back it will be a surprise"

"Sounds like a plan" Chris replied

* * *

><p>Scotty woke up early that Sunday morning and her rolled over and pressed a kiss to Lilly's cheek. She groaned and opened one eye "Morning" she said sleepily "What are you doing up this early?" She had realised that Scotty and Chris had been acting very strangely these past few days, that in combination with the look Scotty had currently on his face, Lilly knew something was going on. Her husband was never up this early on a Sunday "No reason" Scotty whispered. He pressed kisses over her shoulder and up her neck, Scotty sighed contentedly and pulled her back against him and hugged her to him "I was thinking that we should go out today; maybe go to that café in the park?" Scotty suggested "It's gonna be a bit cooler today"<p>

Lilly nodded "Why not" she said "It's not like we have to go to work tomorrow"

"Besides, after the baby's born we won't be able to do anything spontaneous"

"Like this?" She asked and she turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his, her tongue sliding into his mouth and teasing his.

Scotty responded to her instantly and he pushed her back against the pillows, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scotty groaned softly as her fingers threaded through his hair, he never wanted to stop kissing her, but unfortunately his lung were crying out for oxygen.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and grinned down at her "Exactly like that" he answered.

Lilly giggled, her fingers still tangled in his thick raven hair "Are you sure you don't wanna spend the day in bed?" she asked, lowering her voice seductively.

God how Scotty wanted to say yes, he would have loved to have said yes but he knew that they couldn't, that he had to get Lilly out of the house in order to surprise her. "As much as I would love to Lil, I think Chris wouldn't be too happy"

Lilly sighed and nodded, he was right. "Fine, let me up and I'll go have a shower" Scotty smiled and rolled off her, she slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom "You coming?" she asked and before he could answer, Lilly had stripped off her t-shirt and threw it at him. Scotty was out of bed and after her so fast his legs got tangled up in the sheets, he managed to extricate himself, and he chased after her again. She shrieked with laughter as he arms encircled her and pulled them both under the steady stream of water, capturing her lips with his once more.

* * *

><p>Chris watched Lilly and Scotty drive off and she immediately jumped into action, Scotty's parents should be arriving any moment to help her set up. She couldn't wait to see the reaction on her sister's face when she walked back in. She hoped that Lilly would be happy and that she would be surprised.<p>

A knock on the door made her jump slightly and she sighed, here goes she thought as she quickly crossed to open the door.

Rosa and Ramiro smiled at her "Hello Chris, do we have the all clear?" Ramiro asked her as the stepped over the threshold.

"Yep, Scotty took Lilly out for a few hours"

"Well then let's get started then" Rosa said cheerily.

* * *

><p>Scotty and Lilly decided to take a stroll through the park, walking hand in hand towards the row of trees where Scotty had proposed. Scotty had bought a couple of sandwiches and suggested they sit down somewhere nice and relaxing, and just enjoy each other's company. "This looks like a good spot" Scotty announced and he put down their picnic rug and plonked himself down upon it. Lilly agreed and sat down next to him.<p>

Everyone seemed to be taking advantage of the good weather and children ran around on the grass, tossing footballs to one another or the occasional Frisbee. Lilly's eyes locked on a little girl, with long brown hair who couldn't have been any older than three. A gentle smile graced her lips as she watched the little girl, chase after her father, giggling happily when her father scoped her up and cover her with kisses.

"That is gonna be you in a few years" Lilly said to Scotty.

Scotty chuckled "I know, I can't wait to see her, to hold her"

"Neither can I"

Scotty draped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead "These past eight months have gone so quickly"

"Tell me about it, in just two weeks we are gonna be parents"

Scotty sighed contentedly "Speakin' of which, maybe we should finally decide on a name"

Over the past few months, Lilly and Scotty had been debating over names for their daughter. Neither one of them had yet to come up with a suggestion that the other liked. Now that it was so close to the arrival of their daughter, they knew they had to hurry up and make a decision.

"I actually have been wanting to ask you somethin' Lil" Scotty began tentatively.

"Sure"

Scotty took a deep breath "I have a suggestion for a first name"

"Let's hear it" Lilly said turning her head slightly to look at her husband.

Scotty cleared his throat "Well, when I was growing up Ma and Dad worked really long hours. They wanted to give me and Mike all the opportunities that they never had, consequently we spent most of our time being looked after by my Abuela, my grandmother. She was such an amazin woman Lil, I really wish you had the chance to have met her. She was so proud of me for getting into the police academy, and I wanted to do well, wanted to thank her for all she had done for me and Mikey when we were kids. About a six months after I graduated, she got real sick with cancer and she died so quickly that it shocked everyone, I never got the chance to tell her that she helped make me into the man I am. About how much I appreciated her."

Lilly placed a hand on his arm "I am sure she knew Scotty" Lilly replied soothingly

"I wanted to ask you if we could name the baby after her?"

"What was her name?" Lilly asked

"Her name was Ava"

Lilly smiled "I like that name"

"Really?"

Lilly nodded "Yeah, its sweet. Plus I know how much it would mean to your family"

Scotty grinned broadly and pulled Lilly into a tight hug "Thanks Lil, I love you"

"I love you too" Lilly replied

"So we finally have a name"

"Yep, and I can't wait to meet her"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Scotty was starting to get a little nervous now as they pulled into their leafy street, he wasn't sure just how she'd react to the surprise, she'd either be thrilled or he'd be spending the next few nights alone on the couch. Praying for the former and as he pulled into the driveway, he hoped Lilly wouldn't notice the familiar cars parked on the side of the road. "You know what I am looking forward to?" Lilly asked, unbuckling her seat belt and turning to face him.

"What?" He asked

"A nice relaxing bath and a glass of wine" she replied "Know of anyone that would wanna wash my back?" she asked seductively.

Scotty chuckled and leant in to kiss her "I am sure I can find a window in my schedule somewhere"

Lilly pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she got out of the car.

Scotty came around behind her quickly and covered her eyes with his hand "Scotty, what are you doing?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Nothin'" he replied as he guided her towards the front door.

"Scotty" Lilly said again, but he ignored her and walked her over the threshold and down the hallway towards the living room, where all their friends and family were waiting. "Scotty, I swear to God if you don't tell me what…"

But she couldn't finish that sentence. Scotty had removed his hand from her eyes and Lilly looked around the room at all the people she cared about, standing in there in front of them "Surprise " they cried in unison.

Lilly was speechless, she couldn't believe her eyes. She thought at first that she must have been imagining things; no way could all her friends and family be throwing her a surprise baby shower. She turned around to face her Husband, who was smiling warmly at her "Did you do this?" she asked with awe.

Scotty shook his head "Nah, this was all Chris's idea"

Lilly turned towards her sister, and there was a moments silence between them. Lilly crossed the room in about a step and pulled her sister into a hug "Thank you" she whispered in her sister's ear.

"You're welcome Lil"

* * *

><p>The party was amazing, Chris and Scotty had really out down themselves making sure every detail was perfect. Lilly had such a great time, she and the girls had cooed over all the little baby outfits and shoes, while Scotty and the rest of the men talked about Ava's impending arrival and taking bets on whether or not they thought Scotty would handle it.<p>

Lilly climbed the stairs for bed late that evening, and found Scotty already in bed reading a sports illustrated magazine. She smiled over at him for a while until she caught his eye; he lowered the magazine and looked at her "What?" he asked

Lilly opened a drawer and removed a t-shirt and started to get changed "You know you are the best husband in the world" Lilly said as she crawled into bed beside him

Scotty chuckled and placed the magazine on the bedside table and rolled over on his side to face her "So I take it you had a good time then?"

Lilly nodded, draping her arms around his neck and pulling herself flush against him "I was just thinking about how I was gonna thank you"

Scotty shrugged "It was all Chris's idea Lil, nothin to do with me"

Lilly quirked an eyebrow, and fixed him with a disbelieving look "I know you, you would have had something to do with this"

Scotty just shrugged again "Not really, but if you insist on thankin' me….." he trailed off and moved in to kiss her.

Lilly smiled against his lips and allowed his tongue to slip into his mouth, groaning softly as he began to consume her senses.

Rapid knocking on their bedroom door broke them apart and Scotty groaned softly. "Dammit" he swore under his breath.

"Yeah, come in" Lilly replied exasperatedly

Chris came in, looking flushed and clutching at her overnight bag "Guys, I think the baby is coming" she announced.

"What?" Lilly and Scotty yelled back and with that they jumped out of bed, Scotty pulling on his jeans and Lilly throwing her clothes back on. "Are you alright? How far apart are the contractions?" Lilly asked hurriedly.

"Relax Lil, their still about fifteen minutes apart it will still be a little while yet" Scotty hurriedly picked up his car keys.

"Let's get goin'"

Lilly nodded and wrapped an arm around Chris waist and began to guide her down stairs and out the front door.

* * *

><p>This was it, Lilly thought as they drove towards the hospital. Tonight they were about to become parents. Their daughter was going to be born and their lives were about to change forever. Scotty shot Lilly a quick glance as he drove them downtown. Lilly looked a little freaked out, but she had that determined look on her face she got when she was onto something, that look that said as freaked out as she was, she could handle the situation. He reached over and squeezed her hand, giving her what he hoped was a calming, reassuring smile. She returned his smiled and he raised her hand to his lips and quickly pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.<p>

Scotty parked the car and got out to help Chris out of the car, as soon as she got out another contraction was making itself known and Chris cried out in pain, gripping Scotty's hand so hard it almost cut off circulation. Lilly ran ahead to get wheelchair of her, while Scotty tried to talk Chris through her breathing exercises. An orderly came running out behind Lilly, pushing a wheelchair. They helped Chris into it as the contraction wore off and she looked simply exhausted, Lilly took her hand and walked alongside the wheelchair as the orderly pushed her back inside the hospital.

Dr Colburn came running over to them "How far apart are the contractions?" She asked Chris.

"Their coming every ten minutes now" Lilly replied.

"Okay, well let's get Chris settled into a room and get this show on the road."

"But is it too early, she's not even nine months pregnant"

Dr Colburn smiled "It will be fine, She's only going to be a few weeks early. We will monitor her closely for a few days but she should be fine."

"Ava, her name is Ava"

Dr Colburn smiled again "Well let's bring little Ava into the world then"

**A/N: I know this is a very short chapter sorry about that, hope you still like it anyway.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay we are down to the last few chapters**

Chapter forty four:

Lilly dipped the wash cloth back in the water and wiped it over Chris's forehead. She's already been in labour for the last three hours and according to the doctor, it would be awhile yet. Scotty had left the room in order to call his and Lilly's families, plus Stillman, to let them know what was going on.

He came back into the room fifteen minutes later and took up his post beside her again. "I brought you some ice chips" he said, holding out the cup to Chris.

"Thanks" Chris replied wearily.

Scotty pulled the other seat closer to the bed and sat down beside her again "Did you call Boss?" Lilly asked.

Scotty nodded "Yeah, said he'd come by later with the rest of the squad."

Lilly smiled "Great"

Another contraction washed over Chris and she screamed in pain again. Her hand clamped down around Scotty's and he tried not to wince at the crushing force. "Keep breathin'" he said and Chris shot him a glare.

The contraction subsided and she released Scotty's hand, he shook it a few times to try and get the feeling back.

Dr Colburn came into the room and approached Chris "How you going Chris?" she asked

"I Think I am ready for the drugs now" she replied

Dr Colburn nodded "Well the anaesthesiologist is on his way down, he'll administer the epidural" she replied "In the meantime, let's just check and see how we're going here"

"We'll wait outside" Lilly said and they left the room, giving Chris some privacy. Lilly yawned and ran a hand over her eyes, glancing at her watch she groaned "It's almost 1am" she said

"You want some coffee?" Scotty asked

Lilly nodded "That would be great"

Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead "I'll be right back, call me if anything happens"

Lilly smiled and watched him walk down the hallway to the elevators that would take him to the cafeteria.

Dr Colburn came back out of the room "shouldn't be too much longer now" she said "She's at about eight centimetres, so about another hour" Lilly nodded "where's Scotty off too?" She asked as they watched Scotty step into the lift.

"He's gone to get us some coffee; it's been a long day"

Dr Colburn put a hand on Lilly's shoulder "It's only going to get longer"

Lilly chuckled "I better get back in there" She replied and she turned back into Chris's room.

* * *

><p>An hour came around pretty quickly and when Dr Colburn came back in she announced that it was time to push. "Have you called Jake?" Chris asked as Lilly helped her into position.<p>

"Scotty did" Lilly replied

"He says he's gonna catch the next flight out, should be here this afternoon"

Chris nodded "Thanks"

"Okay Chris, on the next contraction I want you to push"

Chris took Lilly's hand and squeezed it, as another contraction washed over her already exhausted body. She pushed as hard as she could, while Lilly counted, just like they had practised in Lamaze class.

"That's good Chris, just rest for now until the next one"

Chris fell back onto the pillows and groaned silently. "You're doing great Chris" Lilly said softly

"Okay Chris, I need you to push again now" Dr Colburn said. Chris sat back up and pushed again, harder this time "That's good Chris, your almost there"

Chris cried out louder as the pain ebbed away again.

"One more push and her head will be out" Dr Colburn "So on the next contraction; I want you to push as hard as you can till I tell you to stop"

The next contraction hit her within seconds and she cried out again.

"That's good Chris, her head is out"

"Really?" Lilly asked

"Yep, one more push and you'll have your daughter"

Scotty couldn't believe it, in just a few minutes he'd be able to hold his little girl. Something he'd been longing to do from the moment he found out that Chris was pregnant.

"Chris, one more big push"

Chris groaned in frustration and pushed once more, she keep pushing until a sharp cry filled the room. Scotty's eyes; that had been focused on Chris, darted towards the sound. That was his daughter. "You want to cut the cord?" Dr Colburn asked him, holding a pair of scissors out to Scotty.

Scotty nodded and silently took the proffered scissors "Should we do it together?" he asked Lilly.

She smiled and they both moved down to the end of the bed, their eyes clamping on their daughter for the first time. "She so beautiful" Lilly whispered.

"She looks like you" Scotty replied.

Lilly placed her hand over his and they cut the umbilical cord together. A nurse approached the bed, holding a blanket and she picked up their daughter and gently picked her up and carried her over to a plastic cot. "We are just going to get her cleaned up, and check her over and then you can meet her properly" Dr Colburn said as she slipped off her gloves and walked over to the nurse.

"Thank you Chris" Lilly said as she walked over to Chris's side again "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome Lil, I am happy for you guys"

Scotty pulled Lilly into a hug and pressed a kiss to her hairline "We have our baby" he murmured

"I know, we are parents"

"Lilly, Scotty, I have someone that wants to meet you" Dr Colburn said

They turned and saw her approaching them, holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Dr Colburn place Ava in Lilly's arms and she couldn't look anywhere else but in her little girls arms. Ava, eyes were a darker blue than Lilly's and her hair was a deeper blonde. Lilly could see pieces of her and Scotty all over her little face "Hey you" Lilly whispered, tears of joy filling her eyes. "I am your mommy"

Ava's eyes where transfixed upon her and she felt Scotty wrap his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder "And I am your Daddy" he gently lifted his hand and his finger dusted it over her cheek. Lilly finally tore her attention away from her daughter and turned her head towards Scotty. He kissed her quickly.

"Can I hold her?" Chris asked

Lilly turned around to Chris and nodded "Of course, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here"

Chris took her niece in her arms and smiled "She's so gorgeous"

Lilly leant down and pressed a kiss to Chris's forehead "Thank you, Scotty and I will never be able to repay you"

Chris smiled weakly "You guys don't have to"

"We are gonna move Chris now, let her get some rest"

Scotty lifted his daughter from Chris's arms and Ava wrapped her hand around his finger, griping it tightly.

"Okay" Lilly replied

"I'll see you three later"

Scotty smiled "Thanks Chris"

The nurses wheeled Chris out of the room and down the hallway to a private room.

"So she's really okay?" Scotty asked in concern, as he held his tiny daughter in his arms.

Dr Colburn nodded "She perfect Scotty, we'll still keep her here for a few days to make sure. But she'll be fine"

He returned his attention to his daughter, he couldn't get over the fact that she was finally here. That after all their years of trying, they finally had the family they always wanted.

He pressed a kiss to her tiny forehead, chuckling to himself when she yawned, her face wrinkling up.

"She's exhausted" Lilly whispered

"She's had a big day" Scotty replied.

The nurse approached them "Sorry to break-up the party you two, but we should go get her cleaned up and let the Doctors give her a once over" Scotty reluctantly handed Ava over to the nurse and felt strangely empty without her in his arms.

"Wow" Lilly muttered

Scotty turned to face her "I know, it's amazin right"

Lilly wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed contentedly "We have our daughter Valens"

He pulled Lilly tightly against his body "Yes we do"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five:

Scotty looked through the observation window into the nursery, watching Ava as she slept. He'd been there for the last few hours, just staring at her as her little chest rose and fell with every breath. Lilly had gone to get some much needed sleep, but Scotty couldn't switch off his brain. He was a father, something he'd been dreaming about since he was fourteen and with Elisa. "There you are" a voice called.

He turned around and saw his brother coming towards him, a large stuffed teddy bear in his arms "Hey man"

"I came to meet my niece" Mike said happily.

Scotty chuckled and gave his brother a quick hug "Where's everyone else?" Scotty asked, looking around behind Mike.

"Ma and Dad ran into Lilly on the way up here and Allie is still at home, Emilio caught the chicken pox from one of the kids in his class, so she's looking after him."

Scotty chuckled "So you wanna meet her?" Scotty asked proudly.

"Try and stop me" Mike replied.

Scotty pointed out Ava and Mike smiled broadly "She's beautiful Man, looks just like Lil"

Scotty nodded in agreement "I am the luckiest man in the world man; I now have two of the most beautiful girls in the world"

Mike placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder "I felt the same way when Maria was born"

Lilly, Ramiro and Rosa were making their way up to the hospital nursery. Scotty's parents were so excited to meet their new grandchild and Rosa practically ran on ahead. When they finally laid eyes on Ava, they began speaking to her in Spanish, pressing kisses to her tiny forehead. Scotty handed his tiny daughter to his mother and walked over to Lilly, pulling her into a hug. "You get some sleep?" he asked her softly.

Lilly nodded "A little, what about you?"

Scotty laughed "Couldn't stop looking at her"

Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck "Well you better get some sleep at some point, once we get her home I doubt we're gonna be getting much"

Scotty looked over Lilly's shoulder and saw Paul, Celeste and Finn coming towards them. "Where's my first Granddaughter?" Paul said proudly

Lilly smiled and turned to give her father a hug.

"Hey Dad"

Paul hug her tightly, pressed a kiss to her cheek "So where's my granddaughter?" he asked

Rosa approached him, Ava still in her arms "Here she is" She said proudly "Our beautiful Nieta"

Paul raised a hand, and ran it lightly through her soft hair. "She looks just like Lilly did when she was born" Paul said

"She's adorable" Celeste added

"Hey can I hold her?" Finn asked

"Sure" Lilly said and Rosa gently placed Ava in Finn's arms

"Hey there Ava, I am your Uncle Finn" Ava gurgled happily wrapping her hand around Finn's finger "Wow, I can't wait till I have one of my own"

"Yes you can" Paul and Celeste said sternly.

Lilly chuckled and took her daughter from him, hugging her close to her body "You can always babysit for us on occasion" she teased.

"I am really happy for you Lil" he said sincerly

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>After everyone left, Scotty and Lilly went to visit Chris, who had been transferred to a private room on the maternity floor. "Hey; how are you feeling?" Lilly asked as she came over to the side of the bed.<p>

"A little sore, still tired"

"Has Jake called?" Lilly asked

Chris nodded "He said he'd be in tonight"

"Great" Scotty replied and he took a seat on the other side of her bed. "We have something to tell you" He continued

Chris looked between him and Lilly "Is there something wrong with Ava?" she asked in a panic.

Lilly shook her head "No she's fine, better than fine actually" Lilly replied "Its, well Scotty and I have been talking and we have decided that Ava needs a middle name and we'd be honoured if you let us call her Ava Christina Valens"

Chris's mouth fell open; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you two serious?"

Scotty nodded "It is the least we could do for all you have done for us"

Chris felt tears of joy stinging her eyes; she raised a hand and wiped away a tear. "Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome" Lilly replied and she reached over and gave her sister a hug.

* * *

><p>Two days after she was born, Ava was given the all clear and was allowed to go back home with her proud parents for the first time. Scotty opened the door and Lilly walked in behind him, carrying Ava in her car seat. The journey from the hospital to their house had rocked her to sleep and she was currently clutching the small stuffed rabbit that Chris had brought her. Lilly carefully place her down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Scotty joined her a few moments later, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the couch. "Man, I am exhausted" he murmured.<p>

"Me too" Lilly replied and she lay her head against his chest, and wrapping her arm around him. They lay in silence for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to make too much noise lest they wake up Ava

"Think we should move her?" Scotty asked, looking lovingly at his sleeping daughter.

"I think she'd wake up if we tried" Lilly replied "And I think that maybe we should get some sleep while she's sleeping"

Scotty shrugged "Sounds good" he said and he lay his head back against the couch "I'll just sleep here"

Lilly chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek "Sounds good"

She rested her head back down on his chest, gathering up a blanket around them both.

* * *

><p>A sharp cry emitting from Ava woke both of them up and it took a few moments for Lilly and Scotty to get their bearings. A quick glance at the clock told them they'd been asleep for only a couple of hours. Scotty groaned, running a hand over his eyes, trying to wake himself up more.<p>

"I'll get her" Lilly said as she stood up and unbuckled Ava, lifting her up into her arms. Ava continued to cry, Lilly bounced her daughter up and down, trying to soothe her. "How can someone that small, make so much noise?" Scotty asked as he stood up "Think she's hungry?"

"Maybe" Lilly was talking loudly over Ava's distressed cries "There's a bottle of formula in the bag, can you heat it up for me?"

Scotty nodded and stooped to pick up the bag and retrieved the baby bottle. He moved off the kitchen and Lilly returned her attention to Ava. "Shhhhh, it's alright sweetie" she whispered "Daddy's coming back with your bottle"

Scotty came back a few minutes later and handed her the bottle, she smiled her thanks and shifted Ava in her arm, offering her the bottle. Ava latched onto it, her tiny hands gripping it tightly. "Bingo" Lilly said.

Scotty came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "This parenting thing ain't that hard after all" he replied

Lilly chuckled "Somehow I think it gets a whole lot harder from here on"

* * *

><p>Lilly held Ava in one hand as she carefully gave her a bath; they were preparing to take her into work to visit the rest of the squad.<p>

Scotty came into the kitchen, carrying the diaper bag in on hand. He put it on the kitchen table and came up behind Lilly. "How's she goin?" he asked.

"She love having a bath" Lilly replied "Don't you?" she asked Ava. She gurgled happily, slashing the water with her legs "Can you take her?" Lilly asked "I need to go get ready to go"

Scotty nodded and took the towel from beside the sink and held it out to Lilly. She lifted Ava out of the water and wrapped her up in the towel before handing Ava to Scotty. "I am just gonna take a quick shower" She said and she kissed Ava's cheek before hurrying upstairs.

Scotty lowered Ava down on the table and pulled out some clean clothes from the diaper bag. "Let's get you ready to go out" Scotty said as he dried her off.

He put her in a fresh diaper and dressed her in the pink onesie that they gotten from his mother at baby shower. He lifted her up, holding her up to his cheek "You look very pretty, hermosa niña de papa" he added

He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, Ava sucked on her fist and rested her head against his shoulder. "Let's go watch some TV while we wait for Mommy"

Half an hour later, Lilly entered the bullpen looking around for the rest of the squad. "Hey there you are" She turned around and saw Kat emerging from the break room, a coffee in hand.

"Hi" Lilly said and she accepted a hug from her friend.

"So where are Scotty and Ava? Thought they were coming too"

Lilly chuckled "they are, on the way up here we ran into some of the girls from dispatch. One look at Ava and they all became extremely clucky. Scotty seemed to be enjoying the extra attention so I thought I'd go on ahead"

Kat chuckled "Vera and Will just stepped out, should be back soon and Boss is in his office"

"Thanks" Lilly said and she walked over to Stillman's office, knocking on the metal doorframe "Hey Boss"

Stillman looked up and saw his favourite detective, standing in his doorway and he smiled broadly "Hey Lil" he stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Where are Scotty and Ava? Thought you two were bringing my honouree granddaughter by for a visit.

"She's downstairs with her daddy, he's enjoying showing her off"

Stillman chuckled "He's a proud Papa; I was the same when Janie was born"

Lilly turned around as she heard the familiar voices, of Will Jefferies and Nick Vera. They both smiled as they spotted her and moved to give her a hug "Welcome back Rush, come to see if the building still standin' without you?" Vera asked teasingly, she punched his arm and he chuckled.

The elevator dinged and Scotty strolled out with Ava, who was in her car seat. He walked over to them and placed Ava gently down on his desk "If I'd known babies were such a chick magnet I'd had one years ago" He said teasingly, earning a glare from his wife.

"Really?" Nick asked curiously "You know if you two ever need a babysitter"

"No one is using my Daughter to meet women" Lilly replied icily, she moved to pick up Ava.

Stillman chuckled "Can I hold her?" he asked her.

Lilly nodded and handed Ava off to her Boss. He looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and then over to her parents "She one beautiful baby you two, I am proud of both of you"

"Thanks Boss" Scotty replied

"Definitely gonna be a heartbreaker" Will Chip in as he looked down at her over Stillman's shoulder.

"Just as gorgeous as her mother" Scotty added and he pulled his wife into him, giving her a soft kiss.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I've decided to jump forward three years, how will our two detectives handle being parents to a three year old.**

Chapter 46:

Ava opened her eyes and rolled over, hauling herself up to her feet using the bars of her crib. Ever since she'd learnt to walk a few months ago, she's been getting herself out of her crib by herself. Most days, she'd stay put in her room, amusing herself with her toys or colouring in books. But some days, like today she wanted to know what her parents were up too. She waddled down the hallway, to her parent's room carefully, still a little unstable on her feet, and stretching up on tiptoes to open their bedroom door. Her parents were still sound asleep and she could hear her father snoring softly.

She moved over to the bed, trying to find something she could use to haul herself up to where they were. Using the pile of books beside her Father's side of the bed as steps, and crawled up onto the bed beside her parents. Ava sat down on the pillows and started to prod her Father's cheeks with her pudgy fingers. "Wake up Dada" she whispered.

Scotty groaned and opened open eye, Ava giggled excitedly and clapped her hands together gleefully "Hi Dada"

Lilly chuckled, her eyes still closed "Sounds like your daughter has escaped again" she said and Scotty smiled

"Why is it that she's my daughter when she's done something wrong?" he asked.

Lilly opened her eyes and turned around, careful not to crush Ava and grinned. "Cause she must have gotten her mischievous streak from you" She kissed his lips lightly.

Scotty rolled over on his back, and lifted his daughter over his head, settled her down on his stomach, and started to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter and tried to swat his hands away. "Stop Dada" she exclaimed through her giggles "Dat tickles"

Scotty grinned and pulled her down against his chest, giving her a gentle hug.

"Mama's turn" She mumbled and Scotty released her.

Ava crawled over to Lilly and pressed a kiss to her cheek "Hi Mama"

"Hey Baby, what are you doing up so early?"

"I hungy" she replied sweetly.

"Are you? Maybe we should get Daddy to make us some breakfast in bed. What do you think?"

Ava nodded vigorously in response.

Scotty, getting the hint, chuckled and sat up. "That's no fair, you two ganging up on me like that" he leant down and pressed a kiss to Ava's forehead before he kissed Lilly. "Pancakes okay?" he asked and Ava nodded

"Pancakes, pancakes" she replied happily, clapping her hands together again.

"Sounds good to me too" Lilly said

Scotty chuckled again and left the room.

* * *

><p>Lilly sat on the couch in the living room, a large cup of coffee in her hand. With Scotty and Ava at a Phillies game, and Lilly was enjoying the peace and quiet.<p>

All Scotty's efforts to get his daughter to be as every bit of a sports fanatic as he was, had paid off. Ava loved Baseball; she even had a stuffed Phillies Phanatic that she refused to go to sleep without. Lilly tried to get Ava interested in normal little girl things, like fairies and princesses, but she was definitely a little tom boy. The door opened and Scotty walked in, Ava in his arms. Lilly had to admit she did look very adorable in her little Phillies jersey "How was the game?" Lilly asked as she put her coffee down.

"We Won" Scotty replied happily

"Uncle Nick gave Dada monies" Ava said innocently

Lilly folded her arms across her chest and fixed her husband with an icy glare "Your teaching our daughter about gambling already"

Scotty shifted Ava in his arms, in an attempt to use his daughter to soothe Lilly's ice queen mode "It was nothin', Nicky and I just made a little wager is all, he lost"

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked over to them, she took Ava from his arms and set her down on the floor "Go play in your room baby"

"Otay Mama"

Lilly waited till Ava was up the stair and out of sight before she turned back to face Scotty "So, how much did you make off Nick?"

Scotty chuckled "Fifty bucks" Lilly slid her arms around his waist and Scotty tugged her closer to him "You know, I was thinkin' that we should see if we can get a babysitter for tonight"

"Why?" Lilly asked

"I wanted to take my wife for a romantic dinner, just the two of us"

Lilly smiled "That does sound good but we can't tonight"

Scotty pouted "why?" he asked "Dinner's on Nicky" he added teasingly

Lilly chuckled "Why don't we just get some takeaway" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Put Ava to bed early" she moved in closer to him "And spend some time alone"

Scotty wiggled his eyebrows at her and pressed a kiss to her lips "I like the way you think Lil" he murmured against her mouth.

Lilly pulled away and sighed "Oh by the way" she replied, suddenly remembering something "Chris called"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, now that Jake's finished medical school they have finally picked a date"

Scotty smiled "When?"

"Next month" she replied

"Next month? That soon?"

Lilly nodded "Yep, in Vancouver on April 15th and they want Ava to be their flower girl"

Scotty smiled "You know, Canada in spring is meant to be very romantic" he whispered seductively, tugging her closer to him once more.

"Yeah, very romantic. Just you, me and our three year old daughter"

Scotty shrugged "well maybe we could get your dad to watch her"

Lilly sighed "Face it Scotty, were not gonna get any time alone until Ava goes to collage"

* * *

><p>Scotty looked up as Lilly walked into the bedroom later that evening, looking extremely exhausted. "She asleep?" Scotty asked as Lilly sat down on the bed.<p>

"I think so" Lilly replied with a yawn.

"Good" Lilly felt the hair being lifted off her shoulder and Scotty's lips ascending up her neck

"You've got to be kidding me; you seriously have the energy for sex now?" Lilly said exasperatedly. Scotty didn't answer; instead his fingers brushed her shirt from her shoulder and kissed her milky skin. "Scotty, I am too tired"

"I've got loads of energy" he whispered in her ear "Should I demonstrate?"

Lilly chuckled and turned her face him "I don't think so Scotty" Lilly said "I need to get some sleep"

Scotty sighed "Lil, do you realise how long it's been since we've made love?" he asked her as she started to get ready for bed.

"Eight day, seven hours, five minutes and about forty seconds, but who's counting" Scotty chuckled and his eyes followed her as she stepped into the bathroom and he could hear her brushing her teeth.

"So, why don't we fix that right now" He said, lowering his voice seductively.

Lilly chuckled as she turned off the light and emerged from the bathroom "Trust me, I'll probably fall asleep in the middle of everything and that's just gonna bruise your fragile ego" she said and she slipped into bed beside him.

Scotty sighed and tugged her down onto the mattress, wrapping an arm around her waist "Your probably right" he agreed.

"I am always right" she murmured sleepily.

Scotty chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck "Love you Lil"

"I love you two Scotty"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

"Slow down Ava!" Scotty yelled after his daughter.

She merely giggled and kept running, darting in and out of peoples legs as they emerged from the PPD. "Ava, wait for Daddy" he called as she ran towards the front desk. Ava looked behind her, watching her father push his way through the crowd of uniformed officers, detectives and civilians that where milling around in the foyer. She was so busy watching him that she didn't see where she was going. Her tiny frame; collided with something solid and she fell on her bottom. Ava's bottom lip quivered and tears filled her blue eyes.

"Hey, you okay squirt?" A gravelly voice asked and Ava was immediately lifted up into the arms of Nick Vera "You should watch were you're going"

Ava started to cry, wailing at the top of her lungs. Nick tried to quieten her, feeling embarrassed as passer-bys started at him. "She alright?" Scotty asked, coming over to them.

Nick nodded "Yeah, she just ran into me is all"

Ava spotted him, and reached out her arms for him "Dada" she cried, tears streaming down her tiny cheeks.

Scotty took his sobbing daughter from his colleague, cuddling her close to him. Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and cried against his shoulder "See, this is why you shouldn't run away from Daddy" he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, Ava sniffed and her cries started to subside. "So where's Lil this morning?" Vera asked, looking around for any signs her.

Scotty sighed "She left for Vancouver this morning" Scotty replied "Chris gets married in a couple of weeks and cause Lil's her maid of honour, she had to head up there for a final dress fittin' and other wedding related stuff"

Nick chuckled "And she left you to take care of the kid, all by yourself?"

Scotty glared at Nick "Hey, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my Daughter without Lil" He replied defensively.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Nick retorted.

Scotty rolled his eyes "Look, tell Boss I'll be up soon" Scotty said "Gotta drop her off at day care"

Nick nodded and headed towards the elevators "See you up there then"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and one tantrum later, Scotty had managed to get Ava settled into the PPD day care (She hadn't wanted him to leave and had refused to let go of his pant leg). He filled his coffee cup and almost went to fill Lilly's automatically, until he remembered his wife wasn't there. He sighed and checked his watch, she'd be home in a little over seventy-two hours, but it seemed like it was a lifetime away.<p>

"Morning Valens" Kat said cheerily as she walked into the break room "Lil get away okay?"

Scotty nodded "Yeah dropped her off at the airport this morning" Scotty replied.

Kat noted the sadness in his voice and she chuckled "You gonna be alright Scotty, you're not gonna fall apart on us without her are you?"

Scotty scowled "I am fine; I can look after my daughter and myself without my wife"

Kat chuckled "Really, is that why you have a cheerio in your hair?"

Scotty removed by the offending object and tossed it in the trash "Ava like to throw her food" he replied grumpily "glad she wanted cheerios this morning and not porridge"

Kat chuckled again "Cheer up Valens, Lil will be home in a few days"

Scotty sighed and walked out of the break room, heading for his desk.

Scotty had been distracted at work, he missed Lilly. Even though they weren't work partners anymore, but he still liked working with her. He still gave him a thrill when they caught a suspect out in a lie, still made his blood course rapidly through his veins when they were on a hot lead. Working with the others, while satisfying, didn't give him the same feeling.

At five o'clock, he went down to pick up Ava from the day care before it closed. Ava spotted him and ran over to him; leaping up into his arms "Dada" she cried happily "I missed you"

Scotty chuckled "I missed you to Princesa" He replied. He picked up her bag and carried her out of the day care and out into the cool Philadelphia night.

Scotty tickled her on her stomach with his free hand. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I drawed you a picture Dada" she said holding up a piece of paper.

"That's very pretty baby" Scotty said, looking at his daughters drawing "I love it"

"I wanna show Mama" Ava said happily

"Well Mummy will be home in a couple of days, she went to visit Aunty Chris"

Ava pouted "I want Mama" she snapped

"Yeah" he replied "I want Mummy too, but hey" he pulled his cell phone from the holster on his hip and flipped it open "We can call her, wanna talk to Mummy?" Ava nodded vigorously and Scotty chuckled "Let's call Mummy" he said happily and he hit the speed dial for Lilly's number and held it up to Ava's ear.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Chris had spent the day at the bridal shop, for the final fitting of the bridesmaid's dresses and her wedding dress. Chris's other bridesmaids were her best friend Sarah and Jake's sister Anna. At first Lilly wasn't comfortable meeting them, she was older them both of them and neither one of them were married so she didn't have a lot in common with them. But as she relaxed she found them both to be very nice people. She was just about to go out with the girls for dinner when her cell phone rang; she checked the caller id and sighed. It was Scotty, she'd only been gone less than a day and he was already calling to check up on her.<p>

"Hello" she said

"Mama"

Lilly smiled as she heard her daughter's sunny voice on the other end of the line "Hey sweetie"

"I miss you Mama, Dada let me call you on the phone"

"I miss you to Baby, but I'll be home in a couple of days, is Daddy there sweetie?"

"Yes" Ava handed the phone over to Scotty and he put Ava down on the ground.

"Hey Lil" Scotty said

"Hi, miss me already?" she asked teasingly

Scotty chuckled "It was Ava's idea to call you" Scotty replied

Lilly laughed "Sure it was" she added disbelievingly

Scotty chuckled "I missed you at work today" He said "not as much fun without you"

Lilly smiled again "I missed you and Ava too"

Scotty watched his daughter chasing a group of birds that had settled on the pavement and grinned "I miss you"

"I'll be home soon, and I'll make it up to you then"

Scotty chuckled "I'll look forward to that" he said cheerily

Lilly looked up and saw Chris signalling for her to hurry up "I gotta go, we're gonna be late for dinner. I love you"

"Love you to Lil"

"Give Ava a kiss for me"

"Bye Cariño"

"Bye"

Scotty sighed and replaced his phone in its holster and went to retrieve his daughter. Ava shrieked with laughter as Scotty lifted her into the air and smothered her with kisses. He chuckled and pressed one more kiss to her cheek "That was from Mummy" Ava smiled as he settled her back down on his hip "Come on, we are gonna have dinner with la Abuela y el Abuelo"

"Yay" Ava said happily

….

Scotty arrived on his parent's doorstep and let Ava ring the bell; he could hear his mother on the other side of the door. "I am coming" she called from inside before she opened the door.

"Hola Mama" Scotty said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hola Mi hijo" she bent down to Ava's level "Hola Ava"

"Hola Abuela"

Rosa smiled "I see you been practising your Spanish

Ava nodded "Daddy teach me"

Rosa picked her up and pressed a kiss to her granddaughter's cheek "How was work?" She asked Scotty

Scotty shrugged "Okay"

Rosa pressed a kiss to her son's cheek and grinned "She'll be home in a couple of days Mi Hijo"

Scotty chuckled, closing the door behind him as he followed his mother inside.


	48. Chapter 48

**Last chapter, wanted to thank all those who review. Especially Ditzie blonde for all her help. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. **

Chapter forty eight:

Scotty, Lilly and Ava were on their way to the airport, on their way to Vancouver. Chris was getting married tomorrow and they were heading over there for the wedding. "Thanks for the lift Mike" Scotty said as they pulled up at the curb.

"No problem" Mike replied "Do you think you'll need a lift home as well"

"I'll call you later to let you know"

Lilly lifted Ava out of the car seat and got out of the car "Come on Scotty, we are gonna be late"

Mike chuckled at Lilly's authoritarian tone and looked at his brother "Have a good time"

Scotty glared at his older brother, which only made him laugh harder.

Scotty slipped out of the car and retrieved the suitcases from the trunk "I am coming Lil" he replied and he waved goodbye to Mike and followed Lilly inside.

They made their way through the airport security and over to the gate lounge, waiting for their flight to Vancouver. Scotty wasn't looking forward to an eight hour plan ride with a three year old and had been expressing his frustration that Chris wasn't getting married right there in Philly all week. Lilly had simply reminded him that as it was Chris's wedding, she was free to get married where ever she like, however she wasn't looking forward to the next eight hours either.

Scotty had found them relatively cheap flights, with only one stop over in Chicago, he was just hoping Ava would spend the entire flight sleeping, but he wasn't optimistic. Lilly held Ava up so she could look out the window, watching the planes taking off and landing. "Big plane" Ava said, pointing at the plane that was taxiing up to the gate.

"Yeah, it is"

"We going on a plane" she announced happily, clapping her hands together. Lilly chuckled and kissed her daughters cheek. "Yes we are"

* * *

><p>The flight hadn't been enjoyable; Ava got a little frightened by all the noise and cried for much of the flight. Scotty had tried to soothe her, walking up and down the aisle with her, whilst bouncing her in his arms. When they got to the hotel, Ava was exhausted and Scotty put her down for a nap. He came out to find Lilly sitting on the couch, her eyes closed. "Not looking forward to the flight back" Scotty said as he sat down beside her. Lilly smiled and opened her eyes "Maybe she won't be as bad on the way back" Scotty smirked<p>

"I doubt it" he murmured and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I've gotta go pick up my dress in a little while"

Scotty smiled "I am looking forward to seeing you in that" he replied and Lilly rested her head against his chest "I bet you are" she added.

Scotty pressed a kiss to the top of Lilly's head and sighed contentedly "Maybe we should just rest here a moment"

"That does sound good" Lilly replied sleepily

Before they knew it, the pair had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Lilly bent down and pressed a kiss to Scotty's lips; he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I have to go help Chris get ready; I'll see you at the church?"<p>

Scotty nodded and yawned "Okay baby"

"Ava's coming with me now, so you can get a little more sleep" Scotty nodded again and closed his eyes.

Lilly chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Ava came up beside the couch and Lilly lifted her daughter up so she too could say goodbye to Scotty.

"Bye bye Dada" Ava whispered

"Bye Princesa" he murmured as he closed his eyes again.

Lilly moved off towards the door, making sure not to make any noise so she didn't wake up Scotty.

* * *

><p>Scotty took a seat next to Finn and Celeste at the front of the church, waiting for the ceremony to start. Lilly had sent him a picture on his cell of how cute Ava looked in her little dress and Scotty was looking forward to seeing it for himself. As if on cue, the doors opened and Scotty turned and looked down the aisle.<p>

He saw Ava, in a little red dress walking down towards the alter, holding the hand of one of Jake's cousins, Scattering rose petals as she went (or more like throwing fistfuls in front of her, but still very cute) He grinned at her and she waved at him. When Ava reached the front of the aisle, Scotty lifted her into his lap "Did I do a good job Dada?" she asked him

"You sure did baby, now we can watch Mummy"

Scotty turned and saw his wife, walking down towards the alter, being escorted by Jake's brother, Simon. He was mesmerised at how amazingly beautiful she looked. She was wearing a floor length Crimson red satin dress. That dipped slightly, but tastefully in the front. Her hear was done up in a tight bun, leaving only a few wisps of hair to frame her face.

"Mama pretty" Ava said

"Yes she is"

Scotty watched Lilly stand up at the alter and she smiled at him, Ava waved enthusiastically at her mother and Lilly smiled at her. For the rest of the ceremony, Scotty found it difficult to tear his eyes away from his wife.

* * *

><p>Scotty stood talking to Finn, waiting for Lilly and Ava to come back from their wedding party photos. He was in the middle of discussing the Phillies chances of winning the pennant this year when he heard her and Ava come back into the reception hall. "Excuse me" he said to Finn and he walked purposefully over to her. "Hey you" she said<p>

"Hey yourself, you look absolutely beautiful Lil" he said and he brushed her cheek with his fingers, tenderly cupping it in his hand. He looked down as he felt Ava tugging on his pant leg "What 'bout me Dada? Do I look beautiful?"

Scotty chuckled and picked her up "Very beautiful sweetie, Daddy is very lucky to have two of the most beautiful girls in the whole world" He kissed Ava's cheek and leant in to kiss Lilly lightly on her lips.

"You clean up pretty good yourself Valens" Lilly replied and she returned his kiss.

"So, do my girls wanna dance?" he asked as the music began to play.

"Sure" Lilly replied

"Yay" Ava replied

* * *

><p>An hour later and Lilly and Scotty were still dancing, and Ava was fast asleep in Paul's arms as he sat down at the table, watching his two daughters. Lilly looked over at Chris and Jake and sighed contentedly "They look really happy" Lilly whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him.<p>

"Yeah, they do" Scotty agreed. He smiled down at her, running his hands up and down her back "You know, it is really nice here" He added

"Yeah, shame we have to go home tomorrow"

Scotty grinned micheviously and Lilly instantly knew that he was hiding something, he always got that look in his eyes when he was keeping something from her "Scotty" she began "What's going on?"

Scotty chuckled "I have a surprise for you" he said

"Oh yeah, what's that"

"How would you like to stay here a bit longer?" he asked her tugging her even closer to him.

"That would be nice but not practical, we have a three year old" Scotty chuckled again and Lilly slapped his chest "Scotty what are you up to?"

Scotty grinned broadly "I talked to your father, he agreed to take Ava back with them tomorrow. I then called Boss and managaged to get us a few more days off, changed our flight so we fly back on Friday." He leant down, until his lips were so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips. "How would you feel about a second honeymoon?" Lilly kissed him deeply, and he smiled against her lips "I'll take that as a yes" he murmured.

Lilly broke the kiss after a few minutes and looked into his eyes lovingly "I love you so much Scotty"

"And you are the love of my life Lil" Scotty replied softly, before he pulled her into another kiss.

THE END


End file.
